Sayonara wa mirai no hajimari
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Después de mucho, Kurama decidió regresar a ser quien era en el pasado dejando todo, así el fatal destino de Youko cambió.El Reikai Tantei de vuelta está, un amargo presentimiento aparece en Naomi ...CAP. 12 ONLINE reviews plis!
1. Prólogo

**Sayonara wa mirai no hajimari**

**Prólogo de una última misión**

****

En un lugar sobrio... donde la luz no estaba presente en ese extraño lugar, donde los demonios más poderosos vivían y hacían de las suyas, el lugar donde seres legendarios en alguna ocasión pisaron esas tierras... si, en el Makai, en el mundo de los oni.

Durante unos años un chico de catorce años tras morir por un accidente de auto, regresó a la vida y se le encomendó la misión para ser un detective espiritual... él y junto a sus cuatro compañeros corrían por ese lugar oscuro y lleno de energías malignas.

El primero de ellos tenía cabello azabache corto, ojos cafés y vestía un uniforme verde, el segundo uno de color azul con cabello zanahoria y ojos pequeños... en sus manos llevaba una espada hecha a base de sus propios poderes espirituales; los otros dos... siempre ligeramente alejados de ellos, uno más pequeño que el otro; éste primero vestía de negro y unos ojos de fuego miraban preocupante a el otro, un chico de cabellos rojizos y bellos ojos esmeraldas...

Esperen! Dónde está Naomi?- pregunta el de ojos esmeraldas.

Nani?... estaba hace unos instantes con nosotros- comenta el de uniforme verde.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que aparece una niña... tenía largos cabellos rubios y unos expresivos ojos violetas, vestía un traje idéntico al de Kurama sólo que éste era violeta, su hombro estaba un poco herido.

Ah... esos seres...- dice la niña mientras cae de rodillas y su primo, Kurama se le acerca.

Naomi... no debías estar aquí...- comenta el chico.

No importa... igual es mi misión...

De pronto, la niña abre su puño y tenía en su mano un anillo que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

...con eso nos descubrirán- dice el de menor estatura.

No lo creo Hiei! Comenta el de ojos pequeños.

Hiei... Kuwabara, silencio... nos pueden descubrir- dice el de uniforme verde.

Estoy con ellos... Yusuke que piensas?- pregunta Kurama.

Kurama-chan, el ambiente es muy peligroso... deberíamos tener cuidado- comenta la niña con un poco de miedo.

Naomi... si estamos los cinco juntos de seguro que no ocurrirá nada- dice Yusuke.

Los presentes se quedan en silencio... había sido una misión bastante peligrosa... todo comenzó cuando Botán llegó de improviso y les dijo que un demonio de gran fuerza deseaba atacar al mundo espiritual pero se escondía en el Makai.

En ese tiempo, ellos casi no tenían misión alguna y lo aceptaron... pero nunca pensaron que sería una de las más difíciles y peligrosas, Naomi era la prima de Kurama y al mismo tiempo poseía un anillo muy valioso para la otra personalidad de Kurama... ella igual había sido asignada por Koenma para pertenecer al grupo y del cuidado de ese extraño anillo...

Lo raro de todo, era que luego de eso... todos posiblemente no se verían más... durante esa misión no se esperaron las complicaciones del modo que en ese mismo instante están huyendo, pues un chivato dio el aviso y todos esos demonios andan en su búsqueda para acabar con sus vidas.

Todos no podían ni luchar porque esos demonios los atacaban casi con cualquier cosa, los dejaba en desventaja.

En ese instante el ambiente era tenso, frío... sin vida, se percibía el olor de sangre por todos lados y ellos, en medio de la nada y tratando de escapar.

Hn... así nos matarán...- dice Hiei molesto.

Hiei... no deberías decir eso, además... recuerda que luego de esto no habrá más- comenta Kurama mientras revisa a Naomi si tenía más heridas.

Es cierto, tres años con esto... ya deseo que se acabe- comenta Kuwabara suspirando.

Eso fue lo que nos prometió Koenma- comenta Yusuke viendo a su alrededor.

Las cosas entre ellos eran agradables... pero, Kurama y Hiei eran más que amigos... ambos sentían algo muy fuerte por el otro y lo habían dado a saber... los dos realmente se amaban pero cuando estaban con Yusuke, Kuwabara y Naomi lo evitaban un poco, para no causar problemas; aún así sus amigos lo sabían.

Hiei-kun, no estés así... ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Naomi le sonríe y besa su mejilla, éste se queda helado a eso y mira serio a Kurama.

Naomi... no es momento para hacer eso, Hiei... te prometo que luego de esto ya todo será como antes.

El koorime asiente ligeramente y eso aborrecía a Kuwabara, él era el que aún no reconocía mucho esa extraña relación entre dos hombres, Yusuke le agradaba la idea porque ambos merecían estar juntos; Naomi desde un inició lo aceptó, quería a su primo y haría lo que fuera con tal de que Kurama fuese feliz.

En ese mismo instante, todos escuchan unos ruidos, Naomi se levanta con ayuda de Kurama y miran a su alrededor, sentían esas presencias malignas pero no las veían a la vista... sólo se estaban acercando.

Ahí... vienen- dice Hiei mientras desenvaina su espada.

Bien... el momento ha llegado- comenta Kuwabara preparando su espada espíritu.

Amigos... la misión después de todo fracasó... ellos están por nosotros... – comenta Yusuke mientras se coloca en posición del Regan.

No importa... los derrotaremos...- Kurama hace aparecer su látigo de rosa.

Estoy lista... – Naomi tenía en sus manos un extraño rosario mientras que en uno de sus finos dedos, ese extraño anillo.

Así era, esa misión había sido un fracaso por completo y esos demonios los buscaban para matarlos, sienten esas presencias más cerca, se preparan y...

Ahí están... jejeje... quien diría que el equipo de ese Koenma perdiera tan pronto- dice una voz acercarse.

Un hombre de gran estatura y cabellos azules con mechones violeta, con ojos violetas y orejas puntiagudas... se acercaba a ellos.

Yukio...- responde con seriedad Yusuke.

Je... tengo que matarlos pero me dan lástima Kurama y Hiei... valen la pena...- mira a ambos chicos- de verdad no quieren pensarlo de nuevo?

Eso nunca! – responde Kurama molesto.

Primero muerto...- las palabras de Hiei eran amenazadoras.

Bien... entonces... espero que hayan disfrutado su vida...-fija su vista hacia sus demonios- bien, acábenlos y quiero sus cabezas!

Comienza una pelea, esos demonios se lanzan al ataque y los chicos se preparan... eran ágiles, los acababan en poco tiempo pero... unos más de esos seres eran más fuertes y poderosos del modo que no podían casi con ellos.

Las cosas se estaban complicando para ellos, por más que lo intentaban les era imposible derrotarlos... en parte, ya no deseaban eso, deseaban más que nada vivir en paz y no saber de eso...

Es Imposible!- gritaba Kuwabara.

Hay que seguir...- decía Naomi mientras paralizaba a uno de esos demonios con su rosario.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Naomi que... Yukio se le acerca a toda velocidad y estaba pocos centímetros de ella.

Mmmm ese anillo, no sabía que aun existía...- comenta mirando fijamente a la chica y toma su mano.

No te acerques a ella!- grita Kurama enojado.

Pero lo que más coraje le dio al kitsune que no podía hacer algo, era que ese demonio besa a la chica, Naomi sentía esos labios fríos en los de ella pero luego, una esfera de energía se acumula y la ataca. Naomi sale volando y cae rodando al suelo, herida en su pecho... pero, nota ligeramente que su anillo no estaba presente.

Eres un bastardo!- Kuwabara se lanza al ataque pero Yukio destruye con una mano su espada y golpea en la cara al chico para luego dejarlo caer de golpe.

Naomi!...- Kurama intenta acercarse a ella pero los demonios la rodeaban.

Mi... anillo...- decía la chica mientras respira entrecortadamente.

Yusuke igual ataca con su Regan y no era posible, Yukio crea una barrera y sonríe divertido a la escena en eso,... Hiei nota que estaban cerca de un barranco; no era un barranco cualquiera...

Los presentes sentían que mientras peleaban se habían movido de ese punto hasta toparse con un extraño barranco, Kurama nota que estaban en ese barranco conocido como **_"el agujero de las animas"_**; un lugar donde las almas caían ahí y nunca salían...

Je, bueno... han llegado a su destino final...

Los cinco estaban totalmente rodeados de los demonios y no podían hacer nada... por sus mentes pasaba que posiblemente ese era su fin; en eso, uno de los demonios toma a Naomi de sus ropas y la acerca a ese barranco, estaba por ser lanzarla.

Creo que su amiguita se apuntó primero...

No... se acerquen...- dice la chica.

No... Naomi...- Kurama no sabía que hacer, no quería dejar a su prima así.

Hasta Kuwabara estaba extrañado ante el comportamiento de la chica, ella junta sus manos de forma inadvertida del modo que crea una gran luz la cual ciega a los presentes, hasta Yukio se aleja un poco.

Se crea una gran neblina la cual deja ciegos a todos al panorama, en eso... Kurama tosía por la fuerza de ese ataque y estaba de rodillas; intentaba encontrar a alguien conocido... a una cara... algo.

Hiei... Naomi, Yusuke, Kuwabara... ¿dónde están?...

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que ve a Hiei cerca de él, éste lo mira con frialdad y seriedad de siempre.

Estás bien?

Si... y los demás..?

Deben estar por ahí...

Kurama de pronto se siente más extrañado, Hiei lo besa de forma apasionada mientras que éste termina correspondiendo a ese extraño beso, al separarse Hiei le dice algo que lo deja helado.

No sé si salgamos de esta... sólo...yo... te amo...- dice en casi un susurro al oído del kitsune y luego éste deja el lugar.

No! Hiei, qué piensas...

No termina de hablar porque había desparecido... Naomi estaba por ser asesinada por ese demonio que en sus manos poseía ese extraño anillo, ella no podía más...

Ieee!

La niebla se dispersa y en ese mismo instante, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban muy heridos y Kurama de rodillas... no creía lo que estaba por ocurrir... Yukio estaba muy cerca de ese barranco y Naomi también pero... ven como Hiei llega a gran velocidad hacia ese ser, daría todo o nada para acabar con ese ser.

Pero... qué hace?- grita Yusuke sorprendido al acto.

Hiei llega hasta Yukio y golpea al demonio varias veces, eso da oportunidad para que Naomi se alejara un poco de ellos, el koorime recupera el anillo de Naomi pero...

Hie... noo! NO!- Kurama nota como Hiei perdía el equilibrio junto con ese demonio y lo peor de todo, era que eso fue provocado por el poder de ese ser...

Hiei-kun!- Naomi intenta moverse pero no tenía fuerzas.

Maldición...- decía Yukio.

Pero Hiei logra herirlo igual, en eso... ambos seres caen... caen a ese barranco y todos, no se movían... y Kurama corre hasta ahí pero, era demasiado tarde... habían desaparecido.

No... Hiei...- no podía creer el chico lo que veía, no podía creer que Hiei había caído de ese barranco.

Eran unos segundos de silencio, Naomi golpea sus puños mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

De ahí... nadie sale... vivo- no podía hablar Yusuke.

Kuwabara se acerca a su amigo y le dice unas palabras... las cuales Kurama las rechaza, pues no quería creer que su amigo se había sacrificado... no su amigo, esa persona especial.

MENTIRA! HIEI PUEDE ESTAR POR AQUÍ...- gritaba Kurama casi desesperado.

Kurama-chan...- Naomi no le gustaba ver así a Kurama.

Todos estaban desolados a ese hecho, de ver como Hiei caía de ese barranco junto con el enemigo y en una densa nube de ahí, no se vio a donde llegarían.

Hiei...- Yusuke- baja su cabeza, Kuwabara a pesar de que nunca fue de su agrado, se sentía mal... pues había perdido a un amigo.

No...- Naomi no podía aguantarse y lloraba, no creía igual que ese chico cayó y Kurama... veía el barranco mientras que las lágrimas salían de él.

No... no... Hiei... no me lo puedes hacer... tú... me lo prometiste... estaríamos juntos... por siempre...- murmuraba Kurama mientras tenía su mirada perdida hacia el fondo de ese barranco.

La misión había terminado, ellos se sentían mal a eso; nunca se imaginaron que a ese grado llegaría esa misión... que perdieron a un compañero y al mismo tiempo un amigo.

Cuando Koenma y Botán lo supieron, en ambos se les notaba la tristeza... pero sobretodo a Koenma; se sentía culpable al mandarlos a esa extraña misión y en una reunión decide hablar con ellos.

Les diré que... esta fue la última misión... la verdad no quiero que sigan en peligro como lo fue esta ocasión... yo, igual siento una gran pena por Hiei.

El más afectado de todos era Kurama y se acerca molesto y triste al chico, ya no le importaban las formalidades.

Y... si realmente murió... su alma debería estar aquí!- decía Kurama molesto.

Kurama... si alguien cae en ese lugar, su alma igual queda atrapada... ellos no pueden llegar aquí- explicaba Botán.

...era de esperarse... si es así, ya no quiero saber nada! NADA! no puedo soportar esto!- Kurama estaba muy alterado y sus amigos intentan calmarlo un poco.

Si,... bueno, la verdad que no son tan necesarios aquí, las cosas se han equilibrado... creo que son libres de esto...

Koenma lo había decidido, estaban absueltos a cualquier mandato de él y por lo tanto a esas misiones que tanto realizaron habían pasado a la historia... eran libres.

Amigos... los extrañaré...- Botán lloraba tristemente al saber que no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Koenma-sama... es realmente lo que quiere?- pregunta Naomi.

Hai...

En ese caso... es momento de irnos...- Yusuke baja su mirada y se da la media vuelta- gracias por todo...

Botán.. Koenma... gracias- agradecía Kuwabara.

En el caso de Kurama y Naomi, no decían nada... sólo Kurama sale de ahí y Naomi se queda unos instantes mientras que Koenma le dice algo:

No te preocupes, ellos han hecho mucho... es momento de dar oportunidad a otros, tienen la dicha de vivir en paz- explica Koenma.

Yo... gracias...

De ese modo, la chica igual se va... Botán observa a Koenma.

Si, fue lo mejor Botán... aun así tu misión no acaba.

Si, eso lo se a la perfección Koenma.

Más tarde, los chicos estaban reunidos en un parque... el otoño estaba en su mejor momento y las hojas amarillentas de esa época caían de los árboles...

Todo ha terminado...- comenta Yusuke al mirar el cielo.

Y... que será de ustedes?- pregunta Kuwabara.

Ya sabes amigo, me quedaré aquí... te irás al extranjero?- pregunta Yusuke.

Si... de hecho mi vuelo sale en tres horas.

Kurama... que harás?

Kurama tenía su semblante triste pero sonríe ligeramente, Naomi se entristece más porque sabía que no era sonrisa verdadera.

Pueda que siga aquí un poco pero... pueda que me vaya..- dice Kurama.

Yo, regresaré a mi templo con mi deber, de veras no quieres que me quede contigo Kurama-chan?- comentaba Naomi preocupada.

Ie..

Era la última vez que se veían, se estrechan la mano y prometen que pueda que en algún futuro no muy lejano, se reunieran de nuevo... los cuatro toman caminos diferentes... caminos en los cuales habían cerrado la puerta de esa vida paranormal y otras nuevas se les abría...

**Fin del prólogo**

Hola! ya estoy aqui de nuevo... weee! y con mi nuevo fic, si se que es un poco más serio que el anterior aunque... T.T ya sé que lo que hice con Hiei es imperdonable pero las circunstancias me lo pedían... aún así no pierdan las esperanzas pueda que Hiei vuelva a aparecer.

En fin, tamibén se darán cuenta de que hay una chiquilla por ahi... bueno si leyeron _**Juego de niños**_ se darán cuenta que es Naomi, la prima de Kurama y que poseía un anillo que en el pasado era uno de los tantos objetos que robó Youko... jejeje aparecerá en este fic también como miembro del equipo... aunque, como pueden ver, está muy poco más grande!

Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo y bueno, lo de Hiei... por algo lo puse... estén muy atentas a la historia por favor...

No se olviden de sus reviews!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	2. Premoniciones bajo la Luna

**Capítulo 1: premoniciones bajo la Luna**

****

_Diez años después... cuidad, Tokio... _

Era de noche, el aire era un poco tranquilo y la cuidad estaba en todo su esplendor nocturno... las calles iluminadas al igual que esas casas. La cuidad estaba totalmente tranquila, sin demonios, nada...

La Luna estaba presente, plateada y llena de elegancia que iluminaba los cielos nocturno de esa noche de ligero viento.

Lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo... una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas intensos parecía que rezaba... en sus manos llevaba un rosario con el cual se concentraba en meditación.

Naomi vivía en ese extraño templo, su familia era de descendencia de sacerdotes y ella aceptó seguir con ese lineamento.

Unas cuantas velas iluminaban esa sala en cual ella sólo estaba... parecía totalmente concentrada a eso... decía algunas palabras las cuales no se entendían a la perfección.

Mientras sigue meditando, siente como algo apaga esas velas y un escalofrío calara sus cuerpo y mente... un viento fuerte mueve los cabellos de la chica y mira a la Luna.

El aire... no es bueno... parece que ocurrirá algo...

Luego siente como su rosario caía en cuencas, eso la deja más extrañada.

_El sello se ha roto... no falta mucho... la humanidad ha llegado a su límite-_ pensaba la chica helada al ver eso.

_Pensé que lo habías dejado... pequeña Naomi_- hablaba una voz detrás de ella mientras siente que la abraza por la espalda.

_Youko Kurama_... tenía no verte así.

_Si no fuese por ti... yo ya no estaría vivo_- dice el kitsune mientras coloca su cabeza en el hombro de ella y la acerca más a él.

_El que te haya salvado, no significa que seas tan atrevido-_ la chica contesta con un ligera sonrisa en sus labios pero hace que el kitsune tome sus precauciones.

Ambos seres se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, el kitsune ladrón desde un tiempo vivía a la sombra de Naomi, eso era lo que era... sólo una sombra que cuida de ella en forma de agradecimiento por su vida... Naomi había crecido en esos 10 años y manejaba casi a la perfección el templo, sus ropas de sacerdotisa la hacían ver un poco mayor y más guapa.

_Youko... tú que piensas... esto no se siente bien...-_decía la chica.

_No tengo ni idea... _

Pero cual va siendo la sorpresa da ambos que de los cielos unas esferas de luz aparecen y van hacia ellos.

Nani...- Naomi ve como las esferas se acercaban a ella.

_Que?_- Youko por igual se queda extrañado.

Cuando las esferas se estrellan, ambos seres salen de ahí y quedan a las afueras del templo, habían salido a duras penas y no entendían la causa.. Youko revisa si la chica estaba herida y no lo estaba, sólo tenía una raspadura en su brazo.

_No te preocupes, estoy bien..._- Naomi sonríe al zorro y éste asiente.

_Desean... aniquilarnos..._- comentaba el kitsune.

Ambos seres ven que el templo estaba casi destruido pero... ven que más esferas aparecen y que los atacaban, eran muy veloces dichos ataques del modo que Naomi no logra esquivar uno y es herida en su pecho.

La chica cae rodando al suelo y se movía con dificultad, Youko corre tras ella y decide protegerla. Los ataques eran casi en millares y Youko sólo hacía por esquivarlos... hasta que, no tienen ambos salida y Youko queda enfrente.

_Lo destruiré..._- su voz era fría y amenazadora.

_Youko..._- Naomi tenía miedo a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Los ataques seguían y en eso Youko se prepara pero... por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacer evolucionar una semilla que dejó en el suelo.

_Kami... debes de liberarme!_- contesta furioso el kitsune a la chica y ésta lo ve triste.

_No... no puedo...no debo..._- decía ella.

_Arggg! _

Las esferas ya estaban cerca de ellos y Youko abraza a la chica y ella de él, a pesar de que el zorro sólo era una sombra Naomi podía tocarlo y... las esferas llegan en ese punto y se escucha una explosión que llama la atención de algunos curiosos, el templo había sido destruido casi por completo...

Un nuevo día había llegado, la cuidad estaba tranquila como siempre aunque... en un departamento, de la parte alta de un edificio... una mujer parecía poner la mesa y vigilaba que no hubiese algo en la cocina.

Esta mujer tenía cabello corto castaño al igual que unos bellos ojos cafés, lo más curioso de esta persona era que se le notaba esa pancita de futura madre; ella estaba embarazada y tenía como unos 4 meses.

Keiko tenía encendido el televisor y en momentos fijaba su vista en la pantalla... ella escucha algo.

_-Es bueno tenerlos presentes en el noticiero de la mañana, le invitemos a que nos observe en las próximas dos horas..._- comentaba una reportera.

En ese mismo instante, aparecen unas imágenes de las afueras de Tokio, era la zona de lo que parecía ser un templo destruido y un reportero daba lo último:

_Pues al parecer anoche ocurrieron una serie de extraños sucesos, tengo aquí presentes a unos testigos que dicen que vieron unas luces blancas que llegaron a este punto... esto ocurrió pasada de la media noche y... no ser sabe si hay heridos o muertos, aunque me dicen estas personas que aquí vivía una joven sacerdotisa... _

Keiko mira la pantalla y se queda un poco extraña al ver las imágenes y luego coloca algunos cubiertos en la mesa.

Que raro...- dice ella sin tomar mucha importancia y ve el reloj que estaba en la pared- oh, Kami! No llegará a tiempo!

Ella deja las cosas como estaban y se dirige hacia su habitación, nota que alguien todavía no despertaba y sonríe divertida... estaba casada pero parecía que tenía un hijo que un esposo. Keiko se acerca hasta su esposo y le besa su frente.

Koi, despierta... no llegarás a tiempo- comenta ella.

Un hombre de cabellera azabache abre sus ojos y ve a una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios, éste sonríe y la besa de forma sorpresiva; esto a ella la hace retroceder un poco pero divertida.

Sentí como si un ángel bajara de los cielos- comenta el hombre.

Oh Yusuke, no cambias..- contesta ella- es momento de que comas algo, no llegarás.

Mmm de acuerdo..- a Yusuke no le agrada mucho levantarse.

Yusuke Urameshi era el esposo de Keiko, ambos se casaron dos años atrás... había sido una boda muy hermosa y más porque estaban casi todos sus amigos, bueno... uno que otro no estuvo presente en ese momento.

La vida de Yusuke había sido tranquila durante ese tiempo, se convirtió en un detective policiaco bastante popular por la forma en como resolvía esos casos, era lógico, ya tenía cierta experiencia... la cual, sólo su esposa y amigos muy cercanos sabían...

Yusuke se acerca al comedor ya vestido y listo para salir, vestía un traje color azul rey y una corbata roja que Keiko le arreglaba. El hombre se sienta y siente el deleite de la cocina de su esposa, ella era muy cocinera aunque él no tanto.

Y... te gustó?- comenta Keiko.

Claro! Eres una gran cocinera- dice Yusuke sonriente.

Oh, acabo de escuchar que ayer hubo unas explosiones a las afueras...

Ah, si... mmm si es así, cuando llegue a la oficina pueda que lo sepa...- no le tomaba mucha importancia ese comentario y Keiko suspira resignada, pues esa actitud era de que se le hacía tarde.

Oh Keiko, llegaré un poco tarde de lo acordado... – comenta Yusuke mientras se coloca una gabardina negra.

De acuerdo, sólo cuídate.

De ese modo Yusuke sale de su casa y Keiko lo ve hasta que se pierde en el elevador... minutos después, él se encuentra caminando por las calles de la cuidad.

El chico ahora hombre que tiempo atrás había sido un detective espiritual, vivía como una persona normal... aunque era el más extrañaba esas extrañas aventuras que pasó junto con sus amigos... en momentos extrañaba a Botán y al fastidioso de Koenma.

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde esa última misión en la cual prometieron dejar ese trabajo tan peligroso, hasta Koenma mismo sabía que era uno de los más peligrosos... por eso, él los dejó libre en hacer sus vidas.

_Diez años... que rápido ha pasado el tiempo_- piensa Urameshi mientras observa el cielo claro de esa mañana de otoño.

Tanto extrañaba esa profesión que le dio Koenma que entro a la policía pero como detective y si, se volvió muy popular por lo mismo de que encontraba las respuestas con gran facilidad...

De sus amigos no sabía mucho o mejor dicho, ya no sabía de ellos... sólo se vieron por última vez cuanto contrajo nupcias con Keiko, sabe que Kuwabara era un empresario que vivía en Londres y de Kurama que al parecer dejó su extraña afición por las plantas; según Yusuke siempre le decía... sólo con la única que más o menos tenía contacto era con Naomi, la prima de Suichi.

...oh, kami... que estarán haciendo Kuwabara y Kurama?... mmm ya no supe si le pidió matrimonio a Yukina...- al mencionar ese nombre su mente se nubla un poco, pues recuerda a cierta persona de 10 años atrás.

Había recordado a Hiei, ese chico de baja estatura con mal genio... había caído junto con ese enemigo al barranco donde no había escapatoria alguna; no le gustaba recordarlo... intenta pensar en otras cosas y sigue su camino hacia la oficina.

Cuando llega a la oficina, algunas personas le dan los buenos días y éste entra a su oficina mientras que una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos violetas se le acerca con unos sobres en su mano.

Buenos días Akane-san- saluda Yusuke mientras deja su gabardina en un perchero, ella le responde con una sonrisa.

Se ve muy bien hoy, tiene correspondencia..- comenta Akane al darle los sobres y éste le agradece.

Gracias... algo nuevo para mi? aparte de esta correspondencia...

Mmm pues no, por ahora nada... si me necesita estoy para servirle.

El hombre agradece y checa esa correspondencia... su mirada muestra felicidad porque era una carta de su amigo Kuwabara, y luego hace una mueca de burla.

Baka, pudo usar el correo electrónico...

Abre el sobre y saca su contenido, era una hoja y sonríe al saber noticias sobre su gran amigo Kuwabara:

_¿Qué tal, Yusuke? _

_De seguro que en ese mismo instante dirás por que no te lo mandé por correo electrónico pero mi computador se averió... deja decirte que las cosas allá en Londres están muy buenas, Yukina y yo estamos felices y pueda que esperemos bebé dentro de poco... _

_¿Y las cosas en Japón?... has hablado con Kurama? Pues yo en mi caso le he perdido ya el rastro, supongo que no has ido a ver a su prima, ne?... mejor me voy al grano con todo esto. _

_El motivo de esta carta es para decirte que tenemos pensado pasar unos días en Tokio, de paso nos vernos y charlamos un poco, que te parece? Pues he extrañado en muchas ocasiones esos viejos tiempos... _

_Es todo, por ahí me saludas a Keiko y a su futuro bebé! _

_Kazuma Kuwabara _

Yusuke sonríe ante esa carta, se sentía muy bien saber que uno de sus amigos aun tenía contacto con él pero lo mejor de todo, era que Kuwabara dentro de poco regresaría a Japón.

Que bien! Le diré de una buena vez a Keiko...- Yusuke toma el teléfono pero entra Akane bastante apresurada.

Oh Urameshi-san! El jefe desea verlo!

Urameshi deja el teléfono casi descolgado porque la secretaria lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva hacia la oficina principal de su jefe.

Oye!... pero... espera!

Luego las explicaciones!

Unos segundos después estaban en esa oficina, era mucho más grande y lujosa que la de Yusuke y este ve que alguien se le acerca con un habano en sus manos; era su jefe, era rubio y de ojos verdes, ligeramente más alto que Yusuke y tenía bigote... su nombre era Shigure Takeda.

Urameshi, llegas a tiempo- dice su jefe mientras fuma un poco de su habano.

Qué... desea?- pregunta nervioso.

Mmm pues que te tengo un pequeño trabajo, es sobre algo ocurrido anoche.

Para Yusuke, eso era algo común, mucho de sus trabajos se debían a algo ocurrido por la noche y él tenía que ver las razones de esa causa por el día o varios, todo dependía de ese trabajo.

¿Qué pasa?

Bueno... no sé si escuchaste las noticias de esta mañana pero anoche, a las afueras de Tokio, hubo una serie de extrañas explosiones en un templo.

Ah?... en un... templo?

Hai, pero lo extraño de todo fue que no se han encontrado víctimas ni el causante de tal accidente... ahí es cuando debes entrar, averiguar quien es el causante de esa catástrofe... pues se destruyó todo el lugar y ahora sólo quedan ruinas...

Ya veo, lo entiendo bien... en ese caso iniciaré con mi trabajo...- responde Yusuke serio.

Bien, así me gusta... ya no hay detectives como usted en estos tiempos.

De ese modo, Yusuke sale de la oficina y Akane lo acompaña hasta su oficina, nota que el hombre toma su gabardina para colocársela.

Va... a salir?...- pregunta ella.

Si, es mejor que haga esto lo más pronto posible...

Y así, sale de la oficina y al mismo tiempo de ese edificio; por su mente pasaba esas palabras; lo ocurrido anoche en un templo a las afueras de Tokio.

_Que extraño... por que atacarán un templo?..._- se hacía esa pregunta una y otra vez.

Así, Yusuke Urameshi se encamina hacia ese lugar, quería saber de una buena vez la razón de ese extraño suceso pero... mientras camina, siente un ligero escalofrío que lo detiene en su caminar.

...que viento tan más extraño...- murmura al detenerse-_ es como si alguien pasara de mi lado..._- piensa mientras ve por sus alrededores si había alguien y nada...

Al final no le toma mucha importancia del modo que sigue con su camino... ya casi a las afueras de Tokio, se acerca a unas personas que estaban ahí sobre la ubicación correcta de ese templo y ellos le decían que siguiera ese mismo camino, así lo hace y camina.

Al paso de una hora mas o menos, se detiene antes de subir unas escaleras, se queda sin palabras al ver algunas ruinas... pasa por su mente algo... un recuerdo.

Na...NI? la... casa de GENKAI?- sus ojos se abren al recordar que ese templo era el lugar donde en alguna ocasión vivió Genkai.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, a toda velocidad corre hasta llegar a la cima, se queda paralizado al ver el lugar totalmente destruido... sólo las ruinas habían sido testigos de ese ataque...

Oh... kami...

Nunca imaginó que ese lugar fuese el punto de ese ataque, pero... un sudor frío se apodera de su frente porque recuerda que ya no vivía Genkai ahí... sino, otra persona y que conocía bien...

... Na..omi...

Lo extraño de todo, era que en ese instante el lugar estaba totalmente vacío y ni un alma de persona pasaba por ahí... decide tranquilizarse un poco y decide revisar el lugar.

Nota que la causa de esa destrucción habían sido explosiones que cayeron desde los cielos... algo que lo deja extraño, porque sólo el templo había destruido y un punto fuera de esa área para nada había sido tocado; sigue con su camino para encontrar algo pero... nada...

Ve que no hay nada y corre hasta el fondo del lugar, era un pequeño jardín en el cual casi nadie tenía acceso a él; pues había una pequeña lápida la cual daba a entender que era la tumba de alguien.

Genkai... al menos esta zona no fue tocada...- decía serio y ligeramente preocupado.

La maestra de Yusuke había muerto un año atrás, y su cuerpo yacía en esa tumba... nadie, salvo Keiko, Yusuke y Naomi lo sabían...

Yusuke se queda ahí, observando la tumba y su mente se perdía... sólo se escucha el silencio total, ni siquiera las aves de ahí se atrevían a entonar su canto, ni las hojas de los árboles caer hacían ruido alguno; el silencio era total...

_Yusuke..._

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Yusuke que escucha una voz muy débil por los alrededores, gira su vista y escucha más, pero... a los pocos segundos de nuevo se escucha.

_Yusuke..._

Quien... es?

Decide investigar de donde provenía esa voz, era la voz de alguien joven pero era entrecortada... camina hasta llegar a una zona que nunca tomó en cuenta... pues al principio no había nada ahí pero... ahora se encontraba algo recargado a un árbol, un bulto...

Yusuke...

Na..omi…- Yusuke se impresiona al ver a la chica recargada en el tronco del árbol y al mismo tiempo sentada, era la prima de Kurama, Naomi.

En ese mismo instante, corre para socorrerla y nota que estaba herida, sus ropas casi rasgadas y algunos raspones en sus manos y rostro.. ella lo mira con esos ojos intensos violeta.

Es.. bueno verte...

Intenta levantarse pero no lo logra, Yusuke la detiene y ésta sonríe... luego saca de sus manos lo que parecía ser su rosario... le faltaban algunas cuentas.

...tuve extrañas premoniciones... nada... buenas...

Oye, espera... que intentas decir?...

Yusuke... la cuenta regresiva... está por...

No aguanta más y pierde el conocimiento, su mano deja caer el rosario y Yusuke observa como otra cuenta salía de ese fino hilo y rodaba un poco... no entendía nada de lo que decía la chica, sólo que debía llevarla a un hospital o algo así, pues ella estaba herida...

Naomi...

Y decide llevársela, a un lugar que estuviera a salvo y al mismo tiempo tranquilo para que le dijera bien... sobre esas extrañas premoniciones bajo la Luna... 

**Fin del capítulo uno**

Mou! pobre de Naomi... fue atacada y no se sabe quien fue! O.O aparte... como vieron, Youko hace su aparición y... dónde está Kurama? Yusuke sabrá lo que realmente pasó?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Jejeje bueno, es por ahora todo y pasemos a los reviews!

**Naoko Harada:** n.nU uh claro que saldrá... no sé en que momento y como pero aparecer�, jejeje pues aqui está el primer capítulo de este fic y bueno ojalá haya sido de tu gusto... mou, a pesar de que solo salieron algunos, ya en el siquiente capítulo aparecerán algunos más, gracias por el review!

**Suisho Haruka:** si, Naomi es muy linda aunque aqui ya creció un poco y ha madurado más... -.- esoty contigo, si no fuese por ella Hiei estaría con ellos, pero... no te creas, ella se siente culpable pero el más afectado es Kurama... en fin, ojalá te haya gustado este capi y grax por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** si... pienso igual que tu... salió un poco triste con respecto a Hiei, en fin... aqui está este capi nuevo y grax por tu review!

Bueno son todos y es momento de dejarlos, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	3. Una llamada para Kurama

**Capítulo 2: una llamada para Kurama**

****

_Se crea una gran neblina la cual deja ciegos a todos al panorama, en eso... Kurama tosía por la fuerza de ese ataque y estaba de rodillas; intentaba encontrar a alguien conocido... a una cara... algo. _

_-Hiei... Naomi, Yusuke, Kuwabara... ¿dónde están?... _

_Cual va siendo su sorpresa que ve a Hiei cerca de él, éste lo mira con frialdad y seriedad de siempre. _

_-Estás bien? _

_-Si... y los demás..? _

_-Deben estar por ahí... _

_Kurama de pronto se siente más extrañado, Hiei lo besa de forma apasionada mientras que éste termina correspondiendo a ese extraño beso, al separarse Hiei le dice algo que lo deja helado. _

_-No sé si salgamos de esta... sólo...yo... te amo...- dice en casi un susurro al oído del kitsune y luego éste deja el lugar. _

_-No! Hiei, qué piensas... _

_No termina de hablar porque había desparecido... Naomi estaba por ser asesinada por ese demonio que en sus manos poseía ese extraño anillo, ella no podía más... _

_-Ieee! _

_La niebla se dispersa y en ese mismo instante, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban muy heridos y Kurama de rodillas... no creía lo que estaba por ocurrir... Yukio estaba a muy orillas de ese barranco y Naomi cerca también pero... ven como Hiei llega a gran velocidad hacia ese ser, daría todo o nada para acabar con ese ser. _

_-Pero... qué hace?- grita Yusuke sorprendido al acto. _

_Hiei llega hasta Yukio y golpea al demonio varias veces, eso da oportunidad para que Naomi se alejara un poco de ellos, el koorime recupera el anillo de Naomi pero... _

_-Hie... noo! NO!- Kurama nota como Hiei perdía el equilibrio junto con ese demonio y lo peor de todo, era que eso fue provocado por el poder de ese ser... _

HIEEEEIIII!

Estaba lloviendo... al parecer, no era la cuidad de Tokio, los relámpagos y un mal sueño habían despertado a un hombre de ojos esmeraldas y cabellera larga pelirroja.

Había gritado fuerte y su mano estaba colocada del modo que parecía que no quería que alguien se fuera de su lado; su respiración era entrecortada y sudaba frío.

Intenta tranquilizarse, respira hondo y mira hacia sus sábanas mientras escuchan el caer de las gotas de lluvia.

En ese mismo instante una mujer salía de lo que parecía ser el baño, era de cabellos rubios y ojos azules; era americana y su nombre era Janet Wilson.

Querido... te encuentras bien?- dice ella al acercarse a la cama.

Yo... este... si, descuida... fue un mal sueño- comenta él.

Sueños?... hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba decir eso- ella lo abraza y éste no dice ni hace nada, necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

Será mejor que descanse... mañana tengo cosas que hacer- dice él al separarse de ella y acomodarse.

Janet por su lado asiente y hace lo mismo, ambos intentan descansar pero... Kurama no podía descansar mucho.

_E imaginar que lo había olvidado..._

Aunque al final de todo, el sueño lo aprisionó...

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Kurama se levanta, Janet por su lado no estaba con él porque estaba en la cocina con la sirvienta, el hombre toma una ducha para luego vestirse para la ocasión; no pasó mucho cuando se acerca al comedor y Janet lo saluda con un beso en su mejilla y un abrazo.

Buenos días querido, dormiste bien?

Gracias...- responde Kurama.

Señor Suichi, desea tomar el desayuno?- pregunta la sirvienta que estaba en el pasillo.

Claro.

Al decir eso, la pareja se sienta en el comedor mientras ésta les sirve el desayuno, Kurama o mejor dicho Suichi mira a Janet, ésta le sonríe.

Querido... te quería decir que te llegó una carta... hoy en la mañana María me la entregó.

Cuando dice eso, Kurama se queda extrañado y luego recibe en sus manos un sobre blanco.

Mmmm... es de ella...- decía en casi un murmuro.

Eh?... de quien?- pregunta Janet curiosa.

De Naomi, mi prima...

Ah! esa niña tan linda?...

Pero Kurama no dice nada y abre el sobre, se le hacía muy extraño que recibiera algo de ella, pues no había recibido noticias de ella dos años atrás; al abrir el sobre encuentra la hoja con letras japonesas muy a pesar de que el sobre estaba en inglés:

_Hola Ku-chan! _

_Estoy muy feliz de enviarte esto, pues... sólo deseo que llegue a tus manos luego del tiempo que dejé de saber de ti... _

_Deja decirte que las cosas allá están normales como siempre, hasta cierto punto aburrido porque tengo que estar cuidando la casa de Genkai-sama... no te dije que murió?... si, tiene poco que murió... _

_Yusuke no sabe nada de ti, supongo que igual Kuwabara... deberías de hablarles o enviarles algo! SON TUS AMIGOS Y ASÍ LOS ABANDONAS?... ah, gomen, ya sabes como me pongo! _

_La razón por la que te mando esto es... saber cuando regresarás a Japón, de veras que te extraño mucho y luego de que te fuiste 9 años atrás, sigo sin saber por qué lo hiciste... además quiero decirte algo muy importante pero tengo que hacerlo frente a frente, ya sabes que hay cosas que no puedo dártelas por letra o una llamada telefónica... _

_Onegai! Llámame o envíame algo... pero necesito saber tu respuesta pronto! _

_Te quiere, tu prima _

_Naomi _

Janet estaba toda confundida, era lógico que no supiera el idioma oriental... luego fija su vista a Kurama y éste estaba un poco serio...

Y? Es algo bueno?... qué te dice?

...Sólo que quiere que la llame, he dejado de hablar con ella... es eso.

Ah, ya... dices que ella vive en... cómo se dice... ah! un templo?

Si, su familia lo manejaba pero ellos murieron tiempo atrás y se quedó a cargo.

Mmm y... no has pensado en traértela aquí?... aquí no estaría sola y tendría unos estudios...

No tenía que decir eso, algo que a Kurama no le gustaba nada... era que ella pensaba que los japoneses no estaban a la altura de los americanos, éste la mira serio.

No, allá está bien... aunque se lo pidiera ella no lo aceptaría.

...No me digas por eso del templo?- la mujer por su cuenta estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

...será mejor que me retire.

Kurama había dado fin a la conversación, Janet no dice más porque conocía bien a Suichi, o mejor dicho... a Kurama, se queda en silencio y sólo se despide de su esposo para que éste saliera de la casa.

Suichi había salido de su casa y sube al auto para dirigirse a lo que parecía ser su trabajo... Kurama se encuentra viviendo en Nueva York por varios años... dejó Japón por diversas razones y conoció a Janet, quien en este instante es su esposa.

Los años para Kurama han sido largos y tediosos, igual, había sido miembro del Reikai Tantei pero dejó el 'trabajo' tras esa misión que resultó catastrófica... de alguna u otra forma intenta olvidarlo pero... algo le decía que no podía hacerlo.

Como era lógico, perdió contacto alguno con Yusuke y Kuwabara; sus únicos verdaderos amigos de la vida..., sólo en diversas ocasiones le hablaba a su prima para saber su estado y eso... no era tan seguido; lo único que deseaba su alma era intentar olvidar todo... todo lo pasado.

El tráfico de ese día era fatal como siempre, la gente molesta porque llegaría a su trabajo u otra actividad... Kurama observa el reloj y nota que faltaban unos cuantos minutos...

Ni que decir... tengo que salir más temprano...

Llega tarde a su trabajo... que se ubicaba en una de las oficinas de gobierno y tenía contacto cercano con el alcalde; en parte, gracias Janet que era una abogaba de gran prestigio y él... la mano derecha del alcalde.

Mil disculpas...- se disculpa Suichi, al entrar en la oficina del alcalde Kenneth.

Joven Minamino... descuide, se entiende al saber que aquí es una cuidad conflictiva- comenta el hombre que se acerca a él.

Kenneth era un hombre de imagen imponente y que a cualquiera provocaba respeto, sus ojos azules de mirada penetrante hacía casi temblar a cualquiera y su cabello azabache le daba un aspecto misterioso.

Es momento de que me acompañe a la junta, está por iniciar- dice el alcalde mientras Kurama asiente ligeramente..

Algo extraño en él era que le faltaba algo, un gesto que siempre lo caracterizaba y ese era... su sonrisa, siempre que lo llamaban él respondía con una sonrisa y en esa ocasión, esa sonrisa no estaba presente, había cambiado.

Tras unas dos horas, Suichi salía de la sala de conferencias y se dirige a su oficina, era un lugar bastante amplio y elegante, se sienta en su escritorio aunque suena el teléfono que estaba a su lado.

Nani?- se queda extrañado, pues no era muy común que una llamada entrara así de directo a su oficina, siempre pasaban primero por una secretaria y de ahí se decidía si se tomaba la llamada o no.

Una segunda vez suena y Kurama se acerca al aparato para descolgarlo, así lo hace... toma la llamada pero se queda casi mudo al reconocer una voz adolescente... y femenina.

Ku-chan?...

Ah?... Na..omi?…- Kurama se queda helado al escucharla.

Ku-chan! Que bueno es encontrarte... pensé que no te encontraría jamás...

Hay un silencio, Kurama decide contestar porque aparte, escucha unos pequeños quejidos por parte de ella.

Oye... estás bien?-pregunta.

...Más o menos,... de hecho,... recibiste mi carta?- pregunta ella con un tono ligeramente cansado.

...si, no sabía nada de ti, supongo que has crecido últimamente, no?- comenta Kurama contento por saber de su prima.

Hai, demo... cuándo vendrás a Japón?... dime?- la voz de Naomi había cambiado un poco, era un poco preocupante.

Cuando escucha esa pregunta, Kurama no sabía que decir... su prima se queja un poco y luego se escucha la voz de una mujer.

Naomi, seguro que estás bien?

Hai... Keiko-san, estoy hablando con Kurama.

Que?...- Keiko no se lo creía.

Desde los Estados Unidos, Kurama escucha la voz de Keiko y recuerda que unos años atrás, Yusuke había contraído nupcias con ella, eso... le da una idea que posiblemente esté con Yusuke pero... PORQUE ESTABA ELLA AHÍ Y NO EN EL TEMPLO?

Naomi yo...

Mmm?... dime, si vendrás... aparte, es por algo importante...arg..

Oye, te pasó algo?

Nada, sólo contéstame... – dice ella aguantando un poco el dolor.

...no, no tengo pensado regresar... además, estoy en este instante en horas de trabajo, llama luego...

Oye... ni siquiera quieres hablar con Yusuke... aparte... no...

Pero Kurama termina con la llamada colgando el teléfono, coloca sus manos en su cabeza para tranquilizarse.

No deseo regresar a Japón... no...

De regreso en Japón, Naomi se sentía muy adolorida, había despertado unas horas atrás luego que Yusuke la encontró en la casa de Genkai que estaba en ruinas.

Naomi, de veras no necesitas que te revise los vendajes?- pregunta Keiko preocupada mientras Naomi siente un ligero dolor en su abdomen.

La chica había sido víctima de una ataque por la noche... y Yusuke la encontró al día siguiente, Naomi salió con vida gracias a un campo de protección que creó pero... otro ser que estaba con ella igual la salvó...

Keiko-san, no te preocupes... estaré bien, gracias.

Keiko asiente y se retira de la habitación, Naomi observa sus heridas y piensa por unos instantes que estuvo al borde de la muerte, pero sobretodo... no entendía por que de ese extraño suceso... no entendía nada; en eso, aparece una silueta.

Youko... estás aquí- dice ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Un poco más y morías... si eso sucede... lo mismo sería en mi... _

_Así es, y no... porque tú mismo lo viste, las cuentas de mi rosario una a una cayeron en ese instante_- dice Naomi mientras se acerca a Youko con dificultad.

Naomi se levanta pero estaba por caerse cuando Youko logra detenerla a tiempo, el kitsune observa esos ojos violetas misteriosos pero... nota una gran tristeza dentro de ella por lo que la abraza.

_Hablé con Kurama... no desea saber nada..._- menciona Naomi con tristeza.

_Es de suponerse, pero... debes recordar que no puedo estar así por mucho tiempo; requiero de mi otro yo para vivir, a pesar de que tu poder es grande-_ las palabras de Youko eran serias, Naomi sabía a lo que quería decir.

_Cierto... no sé... pero, puedo sentir el ambiente ligeramente diferente, como si anunciara que algo malo está por suceder... estoy segura que así será_- habla Naomi más tranquila, del modo que su tono de voz era casi firme.

_De todas formas, Kurama debe regresar a mi... _

_Si es así... lo mejor será decirle a Yusuke_.

_Ie, aún no es el mejor momento... nadie puede ver mi lamentable estado..-_comenta Youko tras separase de Naomi y observar su alrededor.

_-De acuerdo, que así sea..._

Ambos seres escuchan la perilla de la puerta girar y Youko decide desaparecer, Yusuke había llegado ya de su trabajo y decide ver como estaba Naomi.

Cómo te encuentras?... me dijo Keiko que hablaste con Kurama...- pregunta Yusuke aunque Naomi nota que estaba emocionado al saber sobre Kurama.

La chica gira su vista hacia otro punto por unos instantes para luego verlo de frente... éste no entendía nada del asunto.

Si... hablé con él, aparte para decirle si podía regresar a Japón y...

MMn? Qué pasó?- pregunta curioso.

...simplemente me colgó diciendo que no tenía pensado...- Naomi se siente un poco más triste y Yusuke se le acerca.

Ya veo... tal parece que ni quiere saber de nosotros- sus palabras eran igual tristes, nunca se lo imaginó.

...así, parece...- comenta ella.

No importa... lo bueno es que está bien... de todas formas, continua convenciéndolo... porque yo igual tengo ganas de verlo- comentaba Yusuke- y... otra cosa, mañana comenzaré a ver que pasó allá en el templo.

Eh?... pero, oye...- Naomi no sabía si decirle, parte de lo que ocurrió.

Qué pasa?

Eh... que, la explosión...

De nuevo hay un gran silencio, Yusuke la ve extraña pero nota que la chica saca de sus ropas un rosario que le faltaban unas cuentas.

Verás... lo ocurrido anteriormente... fue algo sobrenatural y, este rosario que vez... perdió sus cuentas por que simboliza que algo extraño está por ocurrir...

Nani?... no puedes decir eso!- alza un poco la voz.

Al parecer no se lo creía, Naomi se le acerca y muestra su pequeño rosario que le faltaban algunas cuentas

El tiempo pasa... pero pronto la cuenta regresiva estará por iniciarse- decía Naomi pero...

Yusuke nota como le da en su mano dicho objeto y lo mira por algunos instantes que parecían horas; Naomi tenía la ilusión de que Yusuke diría como en los viejos tiempos... sus ojos violetas misteriosos se abren; deseaba llorar pero no, Urameshi coloca el rosario en las manos de ella y cierra sus ojos por unos momentos.

No...- susurra mientras le da la espalda, ella estaba sin palabras.

Yusuke...

Naomi, dudo mucho que sea algo así... además, terminó todo hace diez años...

Pero... que hay de esas misiones, todo...- intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Eso, quedó en el pasado... lo siento

Cuando dice eso, deja la habitación y Naomi deja caer el rosario y una cuenta más sale y se hace polvo.

Oh...kami..

_Deja de llorar, no soporto las lágrimas_- Youko aparece de nuevo y alza el mentón de la chica para verla de frente.

_Youko..._

_De todas formas, no pasará mucho para que regresen. _

De ese modo Naomi asiente y se queda ahí, junto con ese kitsune que la abraza; algo extraño en él...

Por otro lado, Kurama nota un cielo lluvioso desde la zona más alta de ese edificio de gobierno... por su mente divagaba, pues no tenía que haber tratado de ese modo a Naomi, su reflejo serio, elegante pero... algo diferente tenía... el brillo especial que siempre poseía de sus ojos esmeraldas había desaparecido, al igual que su mirada, su sonrisa... el tiempo lo hizo cambiar del modo que cambió...

A lo lejos de ahí, una silueta parecía que observaba a Kurama, largos mechones de cabello azulado observaba lo ocurrido, sus manos colocadas en su pecho estaban... como una triste mirada se formaba en ella.

Chicos...

Así, Botán deja el lugar sin que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia, sólo los había visitado en su silencio... no se le tenía permitido aún... no era tiempo...

**Fin del capítulo dos**

Mou! como ven... Kurama hizo su aparición en este capítulo pero... O.O no quizo saber nada de su prima y ella desea con todas ansias que algo malo está por ocurrir y es necesario su presencia en Japón pero... por qué no quiere saber nada? además... ha cambiado... a que debió?... Yusuke tampoco quiere creer mucho en las palabras de Naomi... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Jejejejeeje o.o al parecer las cosas se ponen algo difíciles, todo fue por la muerte de Hiei y demás... pero, poco a poco se irán resolviendo todas esas dudas... al mismo tiempo del estado de Youko si era el otro yo de Kurama...

En fin, por no contestaré reviews... pero ojalá les haya gustado este capi y agradezco que lo lean! nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	4. Kuwabara en Japón

**Capítulo 3: Kuwabara en Japón**

****

A las tierras niponas llegaba un avión... parecía que provenía del extranjero y no le faltaba mucho ya por aterrizar, éste pasa por la torre de Tokio del modo que algunos 'de afuera' se sorprendían al ver tal cosa... pero uno que otro, que parecía ser de Japón no, era ya algo muy normal ver esa torre en medio de la cuidad, de Tokio.

Era el medio día cuando el avión llegó a su destino, se podía observar que la gran mayoría de los pasajeros estaban muy cansados por ese viaje...

En ese avión salen dos personas, uno era un hombre alto con cabello color zanahoria y ojos pequeños, vestía un traje color gris... a su lado venía una mujer de cabellos verdosos y un poco más pequeña en altura que el hombre.

Ah! que bello es regresar a Japón!- decía el hombre.

Kazuma... y que haremos ahora?... le dijiste a Urameshi-san que estaríamos hoy?- pregunta la chica un poco preocupada.

Yukina bella! Claro que se lo dije!... en la carta que le mandé!

Cuando la chica escucha eso, sonríe un poco... pues Kuwabara no dio una fecha exacta que estaría ahí en Japón, sólo dijo que lo iría a visitar y punto.

Ambos seres suspiran un poco y deciden caminar rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto y tomar un taxi que los dejara, por mientras, en un hotel hasta que vieran a Yusuke, pues... ellos sabían que su antiguo amigo cambió de domicilio pero no les dio el lugar exacto.

Kuwabara era el mejor amigo de Yusuke desde la secundaria, aunque al principio ambos tenían un poco de rivalidad por ser el mejor 'peleador' callejero de la cuidad, pero... cuando Yusuke regresó a la vida comenzó una extraña amistad entre ellos. En el sentido de Kurama, pues, si mantenían una amistad pero un poco más alejada que con Yusuke...

Yukina sin lugar a dudas era la esposa de Kazuma, ambos se casaron casi un año atrás... y son felices juntos. Ella en realidad es una koorime de las nieves y... hermana de Hiei, otro de los miembros del ya 'desparecido' Reikai Tantei.

Yukina fue una de las más afectadas al saber la triste noticia de Hiei, ella nunca supo que él era su hermano pero le tenía gran estima... decidió igual irse con Kazuma...

Los dos no tardan mucho en llegar a un hotel, ahí... su equipaje fue llevado hasta las habitaciones y de ese modo comenzaron a acomodar todo.

Yukina, no quieres salir a caminar un poco?- pregunta Kuwabara tras sacar lo último de su maleta.

Mmn no, estoy muy cansado... quiero tomar una siesta...- dice Yukina mientras bosteza un poco- si quieres ve tu...

A Kazuma le pareció hasta cierto punto una buena idea y besa la frente de la chica para irse de ahí... cuando estaba afuera del hotel toma un poco de aire al intentar recordar esos viejos tiempos.

De ese modo, el de ojos pequeños camina por las calles de la cuidad de Tokio... observaba con gran detenimiento cada lugar, calle... se daba cuenta que algunas zonas habían cambiado, otras en cambio, estaban igual; no eran muchos los cambios que había.

Ah... como me gustaría ver a Yusuke, ese baka ha de estar por cualquier lado...

Seguía caminando un buen rato, hasta toparse en una cafetería... pues le había rugido el estómago y decide entrar para tomar algo. En ese mismo instante, toma un asiento y llama a un mesero.

El mesero se le acerca y toma el pedido del chico, éste mientras espera algo de comida... pero, comienza a bostezar... pues, el sueño lo estaba venciendo y de ese modo, comenzaba a quedarse dormido...

No se da cuenta que alguien de forma lenta pero firme se acercaba a él, unos cuantos rizos rubios caen cerca de él... una mirada misteriosa de unos ojos violetas intensos lo observan con detenimiento.

Kuwabara?

Al escuchar eso, su sueño es interrumpido... alza su vista y ve esos ojos intensos... lo que provoca un gran susto.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kuwabara salta de la silla y se aleja... Naomi estaba ahí presente, vestida con una blusa lila y una falda arriba de sus rodillas... llevaba unas zapatillas y en su mano llevaba una especie de carpeta.

Qué haces aquí?- pregunta ella extrañada.

Ah?... oye... eres... O.O la prima de Kurama?...

Noo... soy la bisnieta!... CLARO QUE LO SOY! – contesta ella un poco molesta.

Kuwabara la mira con detenimiento, él la conoció cuando sólo tenía 10 años y tenía el cuerpo y la actitud de una niña llorona y con un carácter bastante difícil, pero ahora... era una joven de gran belleza...

Pues, si eres Naomi... sigues teniendo esa actitud tan patética de tu parte.

No tenía que decir eso, para Naomi fue algo que provocó que le diera un buen puñetazo.

Oye!

Más respeto Kuwabara!... y tú sigues teniendo esa tontura de siempre!- contesta molesta.

ESO ES MENTIRA!

Ah no?... entonces por que te asustaste como si hubieses visto a un fantasma?

Había ganado ella, Kuwabara no le dice nada pero la invita a sentarse, ella acepta y éste la mira fijamente por unos instantes.

Pensé que te habías ido con Kurama- comenta el pelirrojo.

Naomi se queda callada, baja su vista y sólo ve como al chico le servían su pedido... no quería recordar eso, pues por su mente pasaba esa llamada con él; Kuwabara se queda extrañado.

...no... de hecho, no me quiso llevar...- decía en voz baja.

Mmmn? Como es eso?

Kuwabara... son muchas cosas, luego lo diré... pero, yo sabía que regresarías algún día- sonríe la chica dejando extrañado a Kazuma.

Nada, sólo que es bueno que estés aquí...

Oye, has visto a Yusuke?

...si, de hecho vivo con él y Keiko, de seguro que querrás verlo, ne?

Si

Naomi sonríe a eso, aunque nota como el chico se levanta y le dice que no tardaba porque iría al baño; al irse, una silueta blanquecina aparece... Youko...

_Ya regresó él... le dirás?_- pregunta el kitsune a la chica.

_Aun no... no es el momento adecuado... _

_La hermana de Hiei está igual aquí, puedo sentir su presencia... se nota que no ha usado su poder... es débil pero la siento aún...-_comenta Youko al concentrarse un poco cerrando sus ojos.

Na...ni?...

La chica se sorprende, nadie había mencionado el nombre de Hiei en este tiempo... Youko había sido el único, ella se acerca a Youko, éste no entendía eso.

_Si es así... ella, tiene que saberlo...Youko, tiene que saber que posiblemente el Reikai Tantei se reunirá de nuevo-_ dice Naomi preocupada.

_En ese caso... la única forma de comunicarme con ella será por medio de sus sueños, descuida Naomi..._

En eso, Naomi le hace una señal a Youko que se fuera, pues Kuwabara estaba cerca de ahí, éste por unos instantes siente un gran escalofrío pero no le toma en cuenta.

Bueno... por que no me llevas con mi amigo?- dice Kuwabara, pero para Naomi fue casi una orden.

Hey! Que no soy tu gata!- responde molesta la chica.

Que genio...

Tras decir eso, Kuwabara paga la cuenta y de ese modo Naomi se lo lleva al departamento de Yusuke.

Mientras eso ocurría, Yukina se encontraba acostada en la cama... apenas se había dormido y deseaba descansar tras un largo viaje... pues antes de llegar a Japón estuvieron en otros países por diversos asuntos.

Ella dormía con mucha tranquilidad pero... en uno de sus sueños, se encontraba en un lugar bastante oscuro... pero, lleno de flores de gran belleza.

_-Nani?... dónde estoy?- dice Yukina al verse y vestía ese kimono azul que solía usar cuando era más chica. _

_Por alguna extraña razón, reconoce que las flores que adornaban ese paisaje no eran del Nigenkai... sino... de otro lugar. _

_-Flora del... Makai?- se decía y siente que alguien estaba detrás de ella. _

_Yukina gira su vista y se sorprende al ver a Youko, éste la mira con esa fría mirada. _

_-No imaginé que estuvieras aquí... Yukina, estas flores las he creado con mi poder... para ti...- decía el zorro. _

_-Yo... gracias... _

_-No tengo mucho tiempo... sólo, quiero darte aviso de algo importante... _

_La chica se queda extrañada a eso, nota que el zorro no mentía; ella lo conocía porque en alguna ocasión vio a Kurama transformase en ese ser plateado. _

_-Algo... importante?- pregunta Yukina _

_-...la cuenta regresiva está por iniciar... el Reikai Tantei, debe regresar... Yukina debes saberlo... _

_-Pero... Hiei-san... él... ya no está en este mundo y no se completa el grupo. _

_Cuando dice esas palabras, Yukina cae de rodillas y unas lágrimas salen de sus mejillas, éstas caen en forma de cristales... _

_-Por que... por que dices eso?... y Kurama-san?... te veo y no siento su presencia!- explica Yukina. _

_-Eso... no es tiempo aun de decirlo, pero... ellos tienen que unirse pronto... el ambiente está cambiando... tú que aun posees tus poderes intenta sentir el aire, no es un aire de armonía sino uno tenso y a veces violento... _

_En eso, Youko siente algo que lo hace caer, Yukina se acerca y nota que Youko se tocaba su pecho. _

_-Kami... estás bien? _

_-Yukina... debo irme... no puedo estar más aquí... sería peligroso para ambos... _

_-Pero, que hago? _

_-Has... lo necesario para reunirlos... _

_Youko termina desapareciendo, Yukina nota como esas flores desaparecían y una gran oscuridad rodeaba el lugar, la luz era ella... pero por alguna extraña razón sentía mucho miedo.. _

_-Una... presencia..., no era la de Youko-san...- se abraza así misma- pero... es escalofriante, me da miedo..._

Yukina despierta y nota que casi había llegado el atardecer, se toca su cabeza mientras intenta recordar ese sueño tan extraño; por unos instantes no entendía del por qué pero... una corazonada le decía que hiciera caso a dicho sueño.

...qué hago?...

Sale a la pequeña terraza del cuarto y mira el atardecer, decide cerrar sus ojos y se queda así unos momentos, luego, los abre y se queda extrañada.

.._el aire no es el mismo, al igual que el ambiente, qué puede ocurrir? _

En otra parte, Kuwabara y Naomi ya estaban enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Yusuke. Naomi toca el timbre de ésta y no tarda mucho en recibir respuesta, Keiko abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver al viejo amigo de Yusuke.

Kuwabara! Es un gusto verte de nuevo!- decía muy alegre Keiko.

Keiko! Lo mismo digo tanto tiempo... oh, ese pequeñín sigue creciendo ne?- eso último lo dice mientras toca la pancita de la futura madre.

Je, si... no quieres pasar? Yusuke aún no ha regresado de la oficina, Naomi donde andabas?

Salí a buscar unas cosas... y me topé con él- explica Naomi con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Keiko hace entrar a ambos, Naomi se retira a su habitación mientras que Keiko platica un rato con ese amigo... en eso, Naomi abre la ventana y nota que Yusuke estaba cerca del edificio.

YUSUKE!- grita Naomi desde la ventana, éste alza su vista y saluda a la chica.

Hola Naomi!

Tienes una visita sorpresa!- grita una ves más.

Si? entonces corro!

Al decir eso, Yusuke acelera el paso y de eso modo no tarda mucho en llegar, saca las llaves de su casa y entra como toro... sus ojos se abren tanto al ver a su viejo amigo, a Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara?

Yusuke...

Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara estaban sorprendidos, felices... después de mucho el destino los había unido, Yusuke corre y abraza a su amigo, éste de igual modo... un abrazo de amigos, Keiko por su parte estaba enternecido ante tal escena.

Amigo, cuanto tiempo!- dice Yusuke.

Lo mismo! Aún así si, sigues siendo el mismo baka de siempre!

Qué?... el baka sigue siendo otro!

Ah si?- Kazuma muestra los puños- quiero verlo!

Pues adelante!- Yusuke hace lo mismo.

En ese mismo instante, ambos parecían adolescentes que se decían algo y ya se estaban enojando y respondiendo a golpes; Naomi se acerca a ellos y mira a una Keiko con una gota en su cabeza.

Keiko... se están peleando- dice la chica al ver a dos seres dándose de golpes, Keiko la detiene.

Déjalos,... ya lo necesitaban.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban calmados y sentados en el sofá; hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaban... era lógico, uno crece y al mismo tiempo "madura", pero ambos estaban felices por ello.

Kazuma... y Yukina?- pregunta Keiko al servirle una taza de té.

... pues se quedó en el hotel... quería dormir un rato.

Desde cuando están aquí?- pregunta Yusuke.

Hace unas horas... perdón por no avisarte amigo- comenta Kazuma tras dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Ya veo! Oh,... que tal si vienen a comer mañana? Así no gastarían tanto en el hotel- propone Keiko.

A Kuwabara le parece una gran idea y acepta, nota que Yusuke se pone un poco nervioso.

Ah... Keiko, no sé si pueda estar aquí a esa hora...

Yusuke- ella se acerca y coloca sus manos en su rostro- intenta, es bueno convivir un rato.

Asiente, dando a entender que haría lo posible por hacerlo; Naomi observaba todo un poco alejados de ellos, le daba gusto que se reunieran, pero... algo en su interior la atormentaba un poco...

No tardó mucho para que Kuwabara se fuera, pues le preocupaba que su Yukina se quedara sola. Cuando llega a la habitación del hotel, siente un ligero escalofrío, decía que era a causa de una ventana abierta y la cierra pero... baja su vista al suelo y ve unas cuantas perlas de color claro.

Yukina?

Camina un poco más y ve a Yukina dormida en la cama pero había aún más perlas, parecía que había llorado.

_Pueda que se haya acordado de algo triste, mejor no la despierto_- nota como la chica abría sus ojos y mira a Kazuma.

Has llegado... viste a Urameshi-san?

Hai... qué, te pasó?... veo que lloraste...

Yukina mira que en la cama y en el suelo estaban esas lágrimas cristalizadas, esas perlas... recuerda el sueño que tuvo, le daba un poco de temor y abraza a Kuwabara, éste no entendía nada del asunto.

Kazuma... te puedo preguntar algo?- dice Yukina mientras seguía en los brazos de él.

Eh?

Dime... si fuera necesario... regresarías al Reikai Tantei?... con Urameshi-san, Kurama-san y Naomi-chan?

Cuando escucha esa pregunta, se queda muy extrañado... hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el nombre de su equipo, no escuchaba de los labios de la koorime de las nieves esas palabras, al menos desde lo ocurrido con esa terrible última misión.

Pero... por qué me lo preguntas?

Sólo responde... quiero saberlo de ti... dilo.

No lo creo... sólo si se trata de algo que te puede hacer daño.

Yukina no dice más, no era una respuesta muy clara a lo que decía Kazuma pero... en su interior la tranquilizaba un poco... esa visión de Youko la perturbaba aún, pues no sabía si era un sueño o... una premonición, un llamado...

Por otro lado, la noche estaba en su total apogeo... Naomi se miraba al espejo... su preocupación era grande pues... nota que su rosario había perdido dos cuentas más.

_Suichi es quien falta..._- comenta Youko al reflejarse en el espejo.

_Será difícil... fue el más afectado de todos nosotros_- dice Naomi con un dejo de preocupación.

_Siempre tan sensible... pero debe de estar aquí... aparte, entré a los sueños de Yukina..._- explicaba Youko.

Naomi se sorprende un poco y mira con atención a Youko quería saber todo...

_Sabe parte de todo esto pero... algo me impidió decirle más..._

_Nani?... que ocurrió? _

_­_-_Una presencia muy fuerte me lo impidió.. parecía que creó una barrera espiritual fuerte, pero... por unos instantes sentía una energía que siento que la conozco-_ las palabras del kitsune eran serias, Naomi se da cuenta que no era juego lo que decía.

_Una... energía conocida?... pero, lograste detectarla?_- Naomi estaba bastante preocupada y mira una vez más a los ojos dorados de Youko.

_No... provenía de todo el lugar.. si estoy ahí por más tiempo... mis poderes se debilitarían más..._

_En ese caso, Yusuke debe encontrar a Kurama... es él único que falta, para que se cumpla lo destinado. _

Youko sabía muy bien que Naomi tuvo unas extrañas premoniciones esa noche en la que fueron atacados, pero no sabía sobre que, sólo sobre la cuenta regresiva estaba por iniciarse.

La chica sale de su habitación dejando a Youko sólo... se acerca hasta la cocina donde ve a Yusuke preparándose un bocadillo nocturno, dejó descansar a Keiko por su bebé y éste sin girar le habla.

Sucede algo Naomi?

Mmm sólo... quiero hablar contigo.

Yusuke se queda extrañado y luego de terminar, coloca su bocadillo en la mesa y mira a Naomi.. ella comienza a decirle lo que tenía planeado.

Pues... buscar a Kurama-chan?- sus palabras eran un poco tristes.

Eh?... pero, hablaste con él hace poco...- dice extrañado Urameshi.

Si!... pero, lo hice con mi poder espiritual... lo peor de todo fue que no quiso hablar conmigo!...- explicaba la niña.

Poder... espiritual?... y como quieres que busque a Kurama si ni siquiera sé donde vive.

La chica se ríe un poco y le explica un poco... sobre donde vivía Kurama en ese mismo instante.

Vive en Nueva York, sé que eres un detective y podrás hacerlo! Onegai! Necesito que lo encuentres... tiene que venir a Japón!

Ah?... pero por qué?

... porque... – se queda en silencio por unos segundos, debía decir las palabras adecuadas, no podía dar a luz esa extraña premonición- ... algo me dice que ustedes deben reunirse...

...no sé pero lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada Naomi...

No importa, no sabes cuanto te lo agradecería!

Así, todos se fueron a descansar.. pero... en lo alto de los edificios, dos sombras hacen su aparición, observan con detenimiento ese paisaje citadino.

Uno de ellos tenía largos cabellos, ropas poco común y se saborea, parecía que tenía algo planeado en su mente.

..Nigenkai... un mundo atestado de seres inferiores... pero, el momento ha llegado... o no?- mira a la otra sombra que estaba como de rodillas, éste sólo asiente- ...como el primer punto que fue la pequeña miko fracasó, seguiremos con la segunda parte..

Mira de nuevo el paisaje y sonríe con maldad, se acerca un poco a la otra sombra.

Puedes disfrutar de esta velada acabando con algunos humanos, no muchos... sólo para llamar un poco la atención...

Nota claramente como esa sombra sonríe ligeramente y al instante desaparece de la primera sombra, ésta mira el cielo.

-Bien... la cuenta regresiva... ha dado inicio... 

**Fin del capítulo tres**

Wow! Kuwabara ya está en Japón... sólo falta Kurama pero... logrará estar también en Japón, Naomi está preocupada por eso... y más porque Youko extrañamente no puedo estar mucho tiempo en los sueños de Yukina... que pasar�?... quienes eran los seres que observaban a los humanons?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Bueno... debo agradecer a todos ustedes que siguen este fic... n.nU por esta ocasión no puedo contestar sus reviews pero igual se los agradezco mucho! GRACIAS! no estamos viendo en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	5. Un homicidio al Nigenkai, llamado

**Capítulo 4: un homicidio al Nigenkai, llamado **

****

La noche estaba en su total apogeo...mientras que el astro nocturno un poco oculto se encontraba por algunas nubes, las estrellas unas que otras serían testigo de lo que estaba por acontecer...

Por encima de los edificios, una sombra se movía con gran rapidez... salta tan alto y llega a la torre de Tokio, observa la cuidad con sus luces brillantes, el aire era frío, se estaba preparando para algo...

Nigen...- sus labios se mueven ligeramente dejando que ese susurro se lo llevara el aire.

De pronto, desenvaina una espada brillante y sonríe, se prepara... para matar.

Las calles de la cuidad parecían tranquilas, la paz rondaba por esos alrededores pero el ambiente comienza a cambiar, la tensión dominaba un poco esas zonas... algunas personas que degustan de paseos nocturnos caminaban tranquilamente.

Esas personas no sentían ese aire tenso frío... pues eran seres humanos común y corrientes, pero... una pareja se detiene porque ven una sombra pasar de un callejón a otro.

Viste?- dice la mujer un poco extrañada.

Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí..- dice su pareja mientras toma su mano y retroceden.

Así lo hacen, la pareja retrocede pero... cuando giran su vista ven una sombra que tenía en sus manos una espada que casi brillaba.

La sombra sin pensarlo dos veces salta y parte en dos a esos humanos, sólo un grito de auxilio se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, el líquido carmín caía como lluvia en el suelo gris, manos y espada manchadas por éste mismo, la sombra mira con repugnancia los cuerpos inertes de esas personas y se va...

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos tras esa muerte... pero, en una zona se escuchan más los gritos de terror y todo porque... un extraño ataque provoca la incineración total de varias personas, no dejó rastro alguno... ni las propias cenizas...

La gente intentaba escapar pero su homicida era más rápido que ellos del modo que acababa con sus pobres vidas blandiendo una o varias veces su espada... charcos de carmín se formaban... gritos de terror se apagaban al instante.

La policía por su lado llega en un instante pero igual quedan ahí sin vida... entre los muertos y el líquido rojizo... esa sombra los observaba y limpia su espada; mira el cielo nocturno y luego a los cadáveres... sonríe en son de victoria para luego desaparecer de ahí.

NOOOOOOOOOO!- Kurama despierta de pronto, su respiración era muy agitada... gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Janet se asusta ante el comportamiento de su pareja.

Suichi, qué pasó?... me has dado un gran...

Pero no termina de hablar porque Suichi se levanta de su cama y mira por la ventana, tuvo un sueño terrible donde veía como algo... acaba con gente inocente, con humanos inocentes...Janet nota que Suichi respiraba con mucha aceleración, estaba nervioso y asustado.

Querido... estás bien?... no quieres que llame al médico?

No...no...

Janet intenta acercarse pero Suichi la esquiva y se va de ahí, Kurama había tomado una siesta tras llegar temprano a su casa luego de un día ligero de trabajo... el pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda sale de su casa sin rumbo fijo e intenta tomar un poco de aire, nunca se imaginó tener esa clase de sueños... de vez en cuando los tenía cuando era un adolescente pero ahora eran muy raros... hasta para él mismo.

Kami... que fue esto?... tanta gente... sin vida... sin cuerpo...- le duele un poco su cabeza, por unos momentos se sentía que no era él mismo- no... basta...- y se siente mejor.

Al correr había llegado a una tienda de electrodomésticos y mira algunas televisiones, unas estaban dando noticias internacionales, las cuales captaron la atención de Kurama... los reporteros habían anunciado que en un lapso de una hora exactamente, se provocó la muerte de 100 personas en un punto de Tokio... habían muerto de forma extraña, eso era lo que decían las autoridades...

...cien... personas... – decía para sí mismo Kurama- en mi sueño igual... cien personas...

Se queda inmóvil por unos segundos y por su mente pasa la imagen de Naomi... de su pequeña prima.

Sólo... deseo que estés bien... eso deseo...- murmuraba, pensaba por unos instantes buscar la manera de comunicarse con ella para saber si estaba bien o no, pero... se detiene por hacerlo y piensa olvidarlo.

Kurama desde que llegó a Nueva York desea olvidarse de cualquier cosa relacionada con su país de origen, no quería saber ya de nadie... ni de Yusuke y compañía, menos de su propia prima... sólo pensaba que estuviese bien y punto, se prometió él mismo en nunca regresar a Japón o acercarse a ellos, pues sólo le traían amargos momentos de tiempo atrás...

En lo que era Japón, Yusuke había recibido una llamada de su jefe acerca de ese extraño acontecimiento, éste se levanta de golpe y Keiko se asusta un poco.

Descuida Keiko, no tardo... cuídate- se despide mientras le da un beso en su frente.

Yusuke...

Y sale de forma apresurada, Naomi miraba todo desde una pequeña abertura que hizo al abrir su puerta, lo había sentido... cierra su puerta y cae de rodillas.

La cuenta regresiva a dado inicio... – se abraza así mismo, tenía miedo... era la primera vez que sentía miedo y más porque no ha podido dárselo a saber bien a ellos, al Reikai Tantei.

_Naomi... no debes llorar, no es tiempo aún..._- Youko Kurama estaba presente y limpia sus lágrimas, ella lo mira con preocupación.

_Cien personas... tal como lo decía parte de la predicción, nadie se ha dado cuenta...- _Naomi abraza a Youko y este no le dice nada.

_Alguien... a fuerzas debe de haberse dado cuenta, que no fue algo normal... _

_-Nani?... qué quieres decir con eso? _

_-En el pasado... fueron detectives del Reikai, a pesar de que ellos hayan dejado esa misión... alguien estará siempre sensible a esos hechos, inconscientemente lo hace... –_explica Youko seriamente, pues unos instantes sintió algo que lo llamaba.

_Eso espero... debemos de ir, Yusuke puede ayudarnos!-_ dice ella al mirarlo a los ojos.

Youko asiente y Naomi sale del modo que Keiko no la ve, sale de la casa y corre rumbo a ese lugar... cierra sus ojos y sentía esa energía maligna.

_Aún puedes sentir las energías Naomi?-_ pregunta Youko.

_Hai... es fuerte, es muy fuerte... vayamos! _

Ella y el kitsune se van corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos... por su lado, Kuwabara igual estaba despierto y mira el televisor con la última noticia de minutos atrás, él por su lado le pareció escuchar gritos de desesperación y terror de personas pero no le tomó importancia.

Yukina...- mira a su esposa que dormía plácidamente- creo que debo de ir a ver...

Se levanta con cuidado y se viste, luego sale de la habitación cerrando con cuidado para que no despertar a la koorime de hielo.

Kuwabara igual sale a toda prisa de ahí, algo le dice que corriera por cierta dirección, no lo piensa y ese extraño instinto lo lleva a ese camino... su corazón latía del modo que le decía que tenía que estar ahí...

Yusuke estaba en el lugar de los hechos, sus ojos se abren tanto al ver la cantidad de muertos que yacían en el suelo y los paramédicos revisaban la causa de su muerte aún desconocida.

Qué pasó exactamente?- pregunta Yusuke serio pero aún impresionado a lo ocurrido.

Los testigos dicen que mataron a estas personas en una hora, pero no sabemos quien fue... ni pista alguna del culpable- explica uno de los policías, Yusuke se molesta un poco porque no eran unos informes eficientes.

Ya veo..

Decide acercarse a uno de los cuerpos, estaba sin palabras al saber que era el de un niño; algo que le molestaba por completo era que a los niños los metieran en esto, que fuesen víctimas de algo que a lo mejor, nunca estarían involucrados.

Yusuke decide revisar el cuerpo del pequeño el cual estaban manchadas sus ropas con carmín, revisa la causa de las heridas y se queda extrañado, pues no eran heridas a causa de armas de fuego, envenenamiento o algo por el estilo, levanta la camisa del niño y se queda sin palabras.

Ve en el pecho del niño una larga línea y la toca con sus dedos, no creía lo que decía esa herida...

Esto... heridas provocadas por espadas?... en estos tiempos no se usa eso...- se decía Yusuke bastante extrañado e impresionado, pues nota que no sólo era una herida sino... varias y perfectamente bien hechas...

Se queda inmóvil, un escalofrío pasa por su alrededor que lo deja paralizado... algo le decía que alguien estuvo ahí en ese mismo instante y saca de sus bolsillos una pistola, la cual gira su vista al instante apuntando... a la nada.

Nani?... – nota que no estaba nadie, de hecho estaba solo... –_juro por kami que sentía una presencia... no estaba sólo..._- piensa y luego toma un poco de aire al sentirse tranquilo pero, nota una vez más esas heridas.

Al final, cierra los ojos a ese pobre niño y se promete que buscaría a ese ser despreciable que tuvo la crueldad de acabar con la vida de un niño...

Naomi se detiene, igual se sentía un poco extraña, Youko miraba de un lado a otro y se aleja de ella un poco para ver que pasaba con exactitud; la niña sentía una presencia y decide sacar su rosario para atacar en cualquier instante, debía estar atenta.

..sal de ahí!- ella estaba por atacar cuando, nota la cara de Kuwabara cerca de ella- O.O KYAAAAAA!

Ah... Naomi! No me grites en el oído!- grita Kuwabara.

En eso, Youko regresa al lugar donde estaba Naomi y se queda helado... Kuwabara estaba ayudando a levantarla luego de haberse caído tras ese susto. Youko no podía esconderse... pues sabe a la perfección que Kuwabara lo podía ver... al principio sentía sólo las presencias, pero su poder espiritual se elevó a tal grado que ya podía ver a los seres espirituales y Youko era uno de esos.

Ah... chica, fíjate por donde caminas!

Que? Tú baka que no dices nada!- responde.

Grr no soy...- se queda helado, pues nota a Youko detrás de Naomi, no se lo creía... nota la fría mirada del guardián de la chica.

_Kazuma Kuwabara... es bueno verlo_- dice él.

Kuwabara por unos instantes pensó que era Kurama, pero... nota que no era 'real' pues se comunicaba con él de forma telepática, éste intenta calmarse un poco.

_Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre..._- responde el kitsune.

Ah... pero no se supone que Kurama...

Por ahora no puedes saberlo, hay que buscar a Yusuke- dice Naomi intentando evadir el tema.

Kazuma no dice más y siguen buscando a Yusuke y no tarda mucho, estaba aún observando el cuerpo.. para ese momento los policías y demás autoridades ya estaban por esa zona... Yusuke se sorprende al ver a Kuwabara ahí, no ve a Youko porque este logra esconderse lo suficientemente bien.

Naomi... Kuwabara, qué hacen aquí? El paso estaba prohibido- comenta extrañado.

Queríamos saber que ocurrió aquí... quien haya sido el bastardo... fue bastante inteligente- Kuwabara igual le impresiona los cadáveres que había.

Pobres personas... – Naomi igual estaba sorprendida.

De hecho... estas personas no murieron con arma de fuego o algo por el estilo... parecen heridas hechas por espada...

Interesante... pero muy extraño, Yusuke que harás?- pregunta Kuwabara serio.

Pues investigar... aparte de todo es mi trabajo, este caso es mío.

Si...

Naomi seguía mirando esos cuerpos, no entendía del por qué yacían sin vida, por su mente decía que sus premoniciones se estaban cumpliendo... nota que Yusuke va a hablar con otros oficiales que tenían a varias personas como testigo... Kuwabara se acerca a ella y la mira seriamente.

Y... Youko?

Ha de estar en los alrededores...

Por qué no apareció ante Yusuke?- Kazuma estaba confundido y Naomi baja su mirada.

Te lo diría pero no puedo... tu lo viste porque tienes esa facilidad y no pudo esconder sus poderes...

...oye... pero sus poderes eran débiles, no son tan fuertes como antes y... Kurama que hay de él, de su vida? Acaso te habla?

No quería recordar eso, lo único que Naomi no quería recordar era que Kurama decidió olvidarse por completo de ella y de sus amigos... le dice que no sabía nada y que días atrás lo contactó y éste se negó a hablar con ella.

Ya veo... con razón, no estuvo en nuestra boda.

Si... y la verdad no responde a mis cartas, nada...

_Je, ya era hora que maduraras Kuwabara...-_ aparece Youko detrás del chico y le dice en su oído casi en forma sensual, éste se hace a un lado casi aterrorizado.

Hey! A mi no me metas en tus locuras amorosas! Para eso estaba Hiei!

Eso... a Youko no le agradó nada, Naomi lo siente y observa que su mirada de burlona a fría y calculadora regresa, estaba molesto, y mucho. Kuwabara se da cuenta de lo que dijo y mira que el zorro estaba enojado.

_No te metas en cosas que no te incumben, ten cuidado... no hagas enojar a Youko Kurama_- sus palabras eran frías y amenazantes, las mismas con las cuales hablaba el ladrón.

_Yo... perdón... no quise decirlo... no sé por qué me acordé..._- intentaba disculparse.

_Youko... descuida... _–Naomi intenta calmarlo y sólo logra que éste la abrace, ella se sonroja un poco.

Yusuke regresa a ellos y Youko se esconde una ves más, éste nota que Kuwabara estaba un poco nervioso.

Sucede algo?- pregunta.

Ah... qué te dijeron- dice Kuwabara.

Mmmm pues no mucho... ahora si tendré trabajo, tengo que buscar quien fue el homicida a todo esto.

Oye Yusuke.. podemos ayudarte?- pregunta Naomi.

No debería, pero yo les diré cuando... ah Naomi, no te preocupes... hace unos momentos hablé con uno de mis ayudantes y me dijeron que dentro de unos días me tendrán la información de Kurama.

Ah! muchas gracias!- ella sonríe y abraza a su amigo, éste se siente un poco extraño pero nota que era feliz Naomi.

Je eso es bueno, y si no quiere lo traemos a patadas a Japón, tenemos que verlo!- Kuwabara igual intenta animar a Naomi.

Si, opino lo mismo amigo! Tengo ganas de que estemos todos juntos! Jejejeje.

Naomi estaba alegre por eso, pero... en su interior la preocupación la embriagaba... en su habitación... otra cuenta más había desaparecido y la que faltaba... se colorea de un color diferente, como marcando algo importante o alguien importante...

Kurama por su lado, seguía en las calles de la cuidad, no deseaba regresar a su casa para no preocupar más a Janet.

Esos sueños... pensé que los había olvidado...

Sigue su camino sin saber por donde iba, intentaba de alguna u otra forma olvidar esas escenas crueles, esas muertes de inocentes... mujeres, niños, ancianos... no se da cuenta que llega a un callejón un poco oscuro.

Esto me pasa por no fijarme...

Estaba por darse la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando escucha una voz, no se imaginaba que esa voz era el de una mujer, una chica...

Shuichi Minamino... no mejor dicho Kurama- dice la voz entre una sombra.

Ah?... cómo sabes que soy KURAMA?- se molesta ante eso y ve una silueta delgada recargada en una pared.

No sabía que te molestara tanto...

Qué quieres?...

Has cambiado mucho...- su voz era triste se dio cuenta en esos 10 años Kurama cambió mucho- acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi?

Acaso te conozco?...

La mujer sale de las sombras y Kurama la reconoce... era una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos cafés, llevaba un kimono diferente al de antes, éste era de color negro con un cinto blanco.

Soy Botán... amigo.

Na..ni?... cómo... – Kurama no lo entendía, no entendía la presencia de esa chica.

Botán se acerca a Kurama y coloca sus manos en el rostro de éste, Kurama no lo entendía y se aleja.

Se supone que no deberías de estar aquí...

Así es... pero, no pude soportar ver tu actitud! Sólo estoy aquí para decirte que no puedes olvidar así tu pasado!- dice ella seria.

Que dices?... no te metas!

La chica se queda en silencio, ella no debía estar ahí... Koenma se lo prohibió pero... no le importó y bajó al mundo de los humanos para decirle a Kurama que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, quería decirle que debía regresar a Japón cuanto antes.

...lo sé... pero, tienes que regresar a Japón!

... a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! Supe de lo ocurrido allá y la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado! POR MI QUE EL MUNDO SE ACABE, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ESTO... NI DE NAOMI, NI LOS QUE FUERON MIS AMIGOS... NI MENOS DE TI!

Kurama se va de ahí y Botán cae de rodillas helada ante ese comentario, nunca lo creyó de él y comienza a llorar.

Kami... será más difícil de lo que pensé... Koenma-sama me matará si sabe que estuve aquí... demo, sé que no está bien el Nigenkai, el aire es tenso y huele a muerte.

En ese momento, Botán decide irse de ahí, preocupada... pues Koenma no le deja que se acerque a ellos pero se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, había algo que ella quería descubrir...

En Japón, Naomi miraba el cielo de un casi nuevo día... Youko por su lado la abraza, quería tranquilizarla y ella le dice:

_Por qué... no vas al Reikai y se lo haces saber a Koenma y a Botán?..._

_Quieres que vaya?_- responde Youko extrañado-_ pero... si pasa algo...? _

_No importa... ve, y diles... _

Youko asiente, no le agradaba mucho la idea de separarse de Naomi pero ve que era necesario, pues Yusuke y Kuwbaara tampoco estaban muy dispuestos a cooperar, pero ella, la prima de Kurama deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reunir de nuevo al Reikai Tantei pues sabía que algo maligno estaba por desatarse... algo que podría ser fatal para todos si no se detiene a tiempo...

Mientras tanto... en las sombras... sonreía un ser, pues una parte de su plan estaba dando resultados...

Cien personas muertas, con ello la cuenta regresiva dio inicio... faltan sólo 20 días para que la humanidad pase a la historia...o no?- mira a su lado y ve a otra silueta.

-... hmm 

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

Mou!... alguien ha asesinado a esas personas... pero, quien será?... Yusuke se dará cuenta de ello?... Kuwabara por lado está extrañado por el estado de Youko... pero, Kurama igual sabe la fatal noticia y no quiere saber nada... que pasará? estas y muchas cuestiones más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Una vez más no podré contestar sus reviews T.T pero agradezco a todos que sigan con el fic... no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	6. Reflejo de un ultimátum

**Capítulo 5: reflejo de un ultimátum**

****

En Japón, la noticia más importante era esa extraña muerte de las cien personas, sin importar sexo o edad... las autoridades estaban totalmente sorprendidas porque no había pista alguna de quien pudo realizar tal catástrofe...

Era mediodía ya para ese momento, Yusuke junto con Naomi regresaron a casa donde le dijeron casi todo a Keiko, ella estaba preocupada por su esposo y se sorprende al saber que Naomi lo acompañó.

.-Y Yukina?...- pregunta ella preocupada.

.-Ella está bien...- responde Naomi.

.-Bueno, el caso es que tengo trabajo... quiero seguir investigando.

.-En ese caso cuídate...- Keiko lo abraza y éste se despide de ambas.

Yusuke cierra la puerta y Naomi mira a Keiko, ésta se queda un poco extraña ante esa actitud.

.-Sabes?... pronto podré ver a Kurama, no es lindo?- sonríe la niña.

.-Si? eso es fabuloso!... no me ayudas a cocinar un poco?

.-Hai!... ah pero estaré en la cocina en unos minutos... no me tardo.

Entonces, Naomi se va corriendo a su habitación y ve a Youko sentado en la cama, éste le sonríe un poco.

.-_Ya estás listo?_- pregunta ella.

.-_Si, demo... aún así, cuídate no creo tardarme-_ comenta el kitsune al despeinarla un poco pasando su mano por su cabeza.

.-_¬¬ hey! Detesto que hagas eso!_

Entonces, Youko desaparece de ahí, Naomi sólo pide que sea escuchado porque... si esto era obra de algo maligno... Koenma sería el primero que lo supiera.

Youko por su lado se encamina hacia el Mundo espiritual, se le hacía extraño, pues dejó de hacerlo por mucho tiempo pero no significaba que olvidara el camino...

Del mundo humano al mundo espiritual, simplemente se tenía que pasar por una barrera... formada por grandes nubes en las cuales pasabas con cierta facilidad.

.-Bien... ya estoy más cerca...-se dice Youko con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero... al instante éste desaparece... a la entrada del Reikai había muchos guardias que eran oni, parecían que protegían la entrada.

Youko se detiene al instante, no creía que eso... desde siempre, recuerda que no había guardias ahí; los oni lo ven y preparan sus lanzas al ver que se trataba de un 'intruso'.

.-Intruso!... no tienes acceso al mundo de los espíritus!

.-Nani?... acaso no saben quien soy?

Los demonios lo miran de abajo hacia arriba y no les importa del modo que atacan a Youko, éste no sabía como responder pues nunca se lo creyó... intenta usar una de sus rosas pero... se queda helado, su rosa estaba marchita y no podía transformarla.

.-_Maldición... mi poder ha descendido... _– recuerda que en esos últimos años, sus poderes no eran tan fuertes como antes.. poco a poco desparecían para convertirse en un simple espíritu olvidado en el pasado.

El kitsune no puede contra los demonios y de ese modo cae preso, pierde el conocimiento tras ser golpeado en la cabeza... éstos se lo llevan al interior de los territorios del Gran Koenma.

Dentro de la 'oficina', Botán caminaba de un lado a otro un poco nerviosa... pues se enteró que Koenma sabía que ella bajó al Nigenkai; estaba nerviosa a lo que le diría.

.-...kami...- sus pensamientos se distraen al ver al fondo que un grupo de oni que se acercaban a toda prisa, ella se queda sin palabras al ver a quien llevaban... lo conocía.

Los demonios se detienen en una gran puerta, Botán intenta acercarse a Youko y nota que estaba sin conocimiento.. ésta les pregunta.

.-Que hacen con Youko?...

.-Este intruso intentó entrar a los territorios de Koenma-sama!- contesta uno de los demonios.

.-Que?... pero Youko Kurama no es un intruso!- grita Botán molesta.

Lo que a Botán le extrañaba mucho era la presencia de Youko... ella, al igual que todos sabía que Youko era la verdadera apariencia de Kurama o mejor dicho, de Suichi Minamino... pero, recuerda que vio a Kurama hace poco... no lo entendía...

De pronto, nota como las puerta de la sala de Koenma se abren de par en par y los oni entran con Youko aún inconsciente, luego se escucha una voz masculina.

.-Botán... igual entra!

.-Si... señor

Ella igual entra al lugar y nota que dejan caer a Youko, luego alza su vista y ve un escritorio, la silla da la vuelta y aparece un joven de cabellos cortos café al igual que sus ojos, tenía una marca en su frente y... tenía un chupón...

.-Vaya, así que un intruso intentó entrar aquí? Quiero verlo...

.-Koenma-sama...- Botán le indica donde estaba.

Koenma era el encargado de ese mundo, ya no era ese chiquillo que Yusuke y Kuwabara tendían a burlarse de él... no, ya había crecido y era un joven bastante atractivo, se levanta de su asiento y mira hacia el suelo... lo reconoce.

.-Youko... Kurama?- dice extrañado.

Youko despierta y se levanta con un poco de dificultad, se queda sin palabras al ver a Koenma... se queda un poco en silencio.

.-...

.-Qué haces aquí? Ninguno de ustedes puede ya en..- pero Koenma se queda en silencio, nota que Youko no era igual que siempre... se da cuenta que era ligeramente diferente.

.-Decía algo?...- comenta Youko al ver la expresión de Koenma.

.-... ahora entiendo...- murmura el chico- pensé que eras Kurama pero veo que no lo eres... sólo tú...

El ladrón kitsune detestaba que pensaran eso de él... no era una persona, no era nada... sólo una presencia que vagaba por el mundo de los humanos.

.-Youko... cómo...?- Botán estaba sin palabras a la presencia de Youko.

.-...no, no puedo decirles bien... sólo estoy aquí porque Naomi me pidió que lo hiciera.

.-Naomi?... la prima de Suichi?- comenta Koenma pensativo.

.-Ah?... acaso... hay algo malo?- pregunta Botán.

Youko los mira con seriedad y les dice todo, habla acerca de esa premonición que días atrás tuvo Naomi en una noche de Luna, que fueron atacados de forma extraña y casi mueren en el intento; también sobre ese rosario que poco a poco perdía sus cuentas.. anunciando la cuenta regresiva...

.-Algo... extraño ocurre en el Nigenkai, hace unas horas algo acabó con cien personas... todas ellas fueron asesinadas por un arma blanca o no quedó nada de ellas, sólo una que otra ceniza...

.-...- Koenma se queda pensativo ante eso, pero Botán nota que estaba como preocupado, queriendo ocultar algo.

.-... estoy aquí para que hagan lo necesario y el Reikai Tantei regrese.

.-ESO JAMÁS! El Reikai Tantei pasó a la historia!- alza la voz Koenma- que te hace pensar así?... hace diez años así fue y no puedo faltar a mi palabra- Koenma mira seriamente a Youko.

.-... entonces?... que pasará con esos humanos? Dejará que sigan muriendo?

Koenma se queda en silencio, en parte tenía mucha razón y le da la espalda al zorro, Botán sólo era testigo de las palabras de su jefe.

.-No... pero mis otros detectives podrán hacerlo... ya sabía algo pero no pensé que fuese tan grave..- dice seriamente.

.-Y... Urameshi... no le volverá a decir? Kuwabara... – Youko hacía lo posible por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

.-Será mejor que te retires Youko, no creo que te guste quedarte en una celda de aquí... agradezco tu interés pero nosotros estamos tomando nuestras propias medidas.

El ladrón estaba molesto ante eso, nunca imaginó conocer esa actitud tan brusca en Koenma, igual... había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo pero sobretodo, se dio cuenta que no quería que el Reikai Tantei se uniera y que buscara la causa de todo eso...

.-Ah.. Botán, sé que fuiste al Nigenkai... te lo prohibí claramente, acaso no fui claro?- dice con molestia.

.-Yo... Koenma-sama... pido disculpas por mi desobediencia...

.-No lo vuelvas a hacer, te quedó claro?... acompaña a Youko a salir de aquí.

Nadie más dice palabra alguna, pero Youko mira fríamente al chico, le dice unas palabras antes de salir con Botán:

.-Naomi se ha dado cuenta que la vida de los humanos está en peligro, poco a poco morirán si no se hace lo necesario...el destino de la vida en juego está...

Y Botán se lo lleva, Koenma suspira un poco y golpea su mesa, parecía angustiado...

.-Rayos!... pero, es lo mejor, no quiero perder a mas personas...- y se queda ahí, solo, ideando la forma de investigar eso.

Mientras tanto, Botán llevaba a Youko hasta la salida del Reikai, ésta estaba bastante preocupada y más por la apariencia del zorro.

.-Así que... viste a Suichi, no es así?

.-...si, no me quiso escuchar... pero, ustedes son uno qué pasó?

.-...el destino da muchas vueltas, tengo que regresar cuanto antes con Naomi- comenta el kitsune.

.-Ya veo... ojalá todo salga bien, quisiera ayudarlos pero estoy siendo hasta vigilada; quería acercarme a Kurama porque me preocupé y ahora lo estoy más al saber que se han divido... eso, es peligroso...

.-Lo sé, Naomi y yo estamos buscando la forma para ser uno de nuevo... mis poderes han disminuido mucho y si no se hace cuanto antes... seré una simple alma en pena vagando sin descanso...

Así, Youko sale de ahí, Botán sólo observa como desaparecía del lugar y rogaba a kami que no pasara a mayores.

El zorro de cabellera plateada corría con todas sus fuerzas aunque se detiene por unos instantes, cierra sus ojos y parecía sentir algo extraño en el alrededor... parecía que estaba siendo vigilado.

.-Ah... puedo, puedo sentir una presencia...APARECE! QUIERO VER TU IDENTIDAD!

No ocurre nada, sólo... una esfera brillante sale de la nada y golpea a Youko casi de lleno, se siente adolorido y se levanta con dificultad.

.-Este poder...

-flash back-

Pero cual va siendo la sorpresa da ambos que de los cielos unas esferas de luz aparecen y van hacia ellos.

.-Nani...- Naomi ve como las esferas se acercaban a ella.

.-_Que?_- Youko por igual se queda extrañado.

Cuando las esferas se estrellan, ambos seres salen de ahí y quedan a las afueras del templo, habían salido a duras penas y no entendían la causa.. Youko revisa si la chica estaba herida y no lo estaba, sólo tenía una raspadura en su brazo.

.-_No te preocupes, estoy bien..._- Naomi sonríe al zorro y éste asiente.

.-_Desean... aniquilarnos..._- comentaba el kitsune.

Ambos seres ven que el templo estaba casi destruido pero... ven que más esferas aparecen y que los atacaban, eran muy veloces dichos ataques del modo que Naomi no logra esquivar uno y es herida en su pecho.

La chica cae rodando al suelo y se movía con dificultad, Youko corre tras ella decide protegerla. Los ataques eran casi en millares y Youko sólo hacía por esquivarlos... hasta que, no tienen ambos salida y Youko queda enfrente.

.-_Lo destruiré..._- su voz era fría y amenazadora.

.-_Youko..._- Naomi tenía miedo a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Los ataques seguían y en eso Youko se prepara pero... por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacer evolucionar una semilla que dejó en el suelo.

.-_Kami... debes de liberarme!_- contesta furioso el kitsune a la chica y ésta lo ve triste.

.-_No... no puedo...no debo..._- decía ella.

.-_Arggg! _

Las esferas ya estaban cerca de ellos y Youko abraza a la chica y ella de él, a pesar de que el zorro sólo era una sombra Naomi podía tocarlo y... las esferas llegan en ese punto y se escucha una explosión que llama la atención de algunos curiosos, el templo había sido destruido casi por completo...

-fin del flash back-

Era el mismo ataque, alguien deseaba verlo muerto y casi lo logra y más... porque sus poderes eran casi mínimos y se encontraba sellado.

.-...maldición...

Nota una sombra al fondo y no sabía como era exactamente... sin importar las heridas que tenía, corre para atacarlo, su oponente lo esquiva saltando y lo golpea en la espalda; Youko cae rodando y se levanta, deseaba atacarlo una vez más pero... recibe un golpe más en su cara y en su abdomen del modo que pierde el aire casi por completo.

El zorro cae al suelo casi inconsciente y nota como la sombra desaparecía pero... algo lo dejó muy extrañado, algo que hasta cierto punto lo dejó helado... nota un ligero brillo en esa sombra, parecía que poseía algo que brillaba con mucha intensidad; como mostrando algo, intentando revelar algo. Los ojos de Youko eran muy pesados y los cierra, pierde el conocimiento..

.-_Mi... anillo..._

En Nueva York, la noche había caído por completo... Kurama estaba ya en su casa y terminaba de cenar junto con Janet; ella había cocinado algo con la intención de tranquilizarlo, pues en los últimos días estaba algo extraño.

.-Y... te gustó darling?- pregunta ella tras beber un poco de vino tinto.

.-Si, gracias Janet, tu cocina es muy buena- dice Suichi dejando el tenedor en el plato.

.-Que bueno! Y... cómo te sientes?

.-Supongo que mejor.

Suichi se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia su habitación, había sido un día extraño... no le dijo el encuentro con Botán que tuvo, pues no quería tener alguna clase de problema con ella; Janet se encelaba con facilidad y no le gustaba eso... no le gustaban los problemas ni menos provocarlos o buscarlos.

Estaba cansado y quería descansar bien... ambos eran pareja pero no estaban casados, pues Kurama de algún otro modo no quería sentirse presionado ni menos... planear el tener algún hijo...

No se da cuenta que Janet lo seguía y lo abraza por la espalda y, siente su aliento cerca de su oído; éste toma sus manos y las besa con pasión... provocando un ligero cosquilleo en ella.

.-No me asustes...

.-Mmm hace mucho que no lo hacemos darling- comenta ella mientras lo besa, mientras pasa sus manos por su rostro y enreda sus dedos en los pelirrojos cabellos de su amante.

Suichi se deja llevar por los impulsos de ese gesto y corresponde a los besos y caricias de su amante, ambos se dirigían hacia su habitación mientras que uno a uno se tapizaban de besos, caricias y sus prendas al suelo caían... el fuego de la pasión los obligó a ser uno, a unir sus cuerpos en uno sólo...

Tras un tiempo pasado, ambos yacían sin ropa en esa mullida cama y una ligera sábana cubría sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y cansados, Kurama besaba la frente de Janet y ella sonreía...

En ese mismo instante, Kurama escucha un ruido, deja a Janet a un lado con suavidad y se levanta; se coloca una bata para dirigirse al baño... enciende la luz y no ve algo... todo estaba bien.

.-Imagino cosas ya...

El baño era bastante amplio y al fondo había un gran espejo de cubría una pared completa, mira su reflejo, mira su imagen... su mirada seria... sin esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizó.

.-_Es extraño... hacía tiempo que no miraba a un espejo... _

.-_Ni para ver tu propio reflejo... Suichi..._- dice una voz

.-Ah?

De pronto una imagen se forma... la de Youko, estaba bastante herido, había llegado al Nigenkai de pronto y, sobretodo... se sintió atraído por la esencia casi perdida de su otro yo... de Suichi, de su apariencia reencarnada.

.-Ah... tú... – Kurama estaba helado a lo que veía, la mirada del zorro era fría.

.-_Yo debería de estar sorprendido... me encontraba en el Reikai y llegué aquí, tu esencia después de todo sigue uniéndome a ti... _

_.-_Pero, tú... eres un producto de mi imaginación! PENSÉ... PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!

.-_Tú... y yo... somos UNO en vida y en muerte, el que me hayas separado no significa que seamos diferentes... yo te necesito tanto como tu cuerpo humano comienza a necesitarme...-_en ese instante Suichi nota como su reflejo lo abraza por la espalda el kitsune, siente el aroma de flores de Youko.

.-No... no puedes obligarme... juré que no volvería saber algo de esto.

.-_Ohh... acaso tanto te __traumaste que ni quieres ver a tu pequeña prima? Ni a tus amigos... pues... lo siento..._- su lengua recorre el cuello de Kurama sintiéndose paralizado ante ese acto- _pero... eso no será posible... tarde o temprano seremos de nuevo UNO en cuerpo, mente y alma..._

Youko se separa y se saborea un poco, la bata de Kurama había caído gracias a Youko, ambas imágenes estaban desnudas por completo, Kurama se da cuenta que ambos seguían siendo uno... y Youko lo mira con una sonrisa muy característica de él.

.-_Tienes que regresar a Japón... es tu destino, por eso Botán fue por ti... he sido hasta benévolo con Naomi... otro ya hubiese probado grandes cosas... _

_­._-Nani?... NI TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A NAOMI!- alza su voz bastante molesto, no quería que a Naomi le pasara algo.

.-_Bien... entonces... debes regresar a Japón... pues, pronto yo... pueda que desaparezca de este mundo.. _

_.-_Pues eso es lo que quiero! QUE DESAPAREZCAS DE MI VIDA!

.-_Error,... pues... si yo desaparezco tú... morirás, ya te lo dije somos uno en cuerpo, mente y alma... _

Kurama toma un frasco que había cerca y lo lanza, de ese modo, rompe el espejo y al mismo tiempo Youko desaparece... Janet escucha el ruido y llega ahí, nota que Suichi yacía en el suelo... desnudo y lo más extraño... era que lloraba... Kurama lloraba.

.-Suichi!

.-... no, no te acerques...- dice él.

.-Qué? Pero qué pasó?

Pero, por su mente tiene una visión... estaba entre tanta oscuridad y a su alrededor, mucha gente sin vida... charcos de carmín a su alrededor y nota que alguien en el fondo acaba con ellos; alza su vista y.. la Luna en su punto más alto estaba... luego, una voz:

.-_Kurama... _

Minamino sale de trance y comienza a gritar casi como un psicópata, Janet estaba tan asustada... nota que Suichi sufría.

.-NOOOOOOO!_-_ odiaba por completo esas imágenes, y más... al ver los cuerpos de Yusuke, Kuwabara y... de Naomi sin vida, con heridas hechas con espadas.

.-Suichi...

Pero, no aguanta más y cae desmayado... no lo soporta y pierde el conocimiento, su mujer se asusta... pues parecía que se estaba volviendo loco...

**Fin del capítulo cinco**

... ah kami,... no pensé de nuevo actualizar este fic,.. la verdad que si los que lo han leído y han esperado por mucho este fic,... pido una GRAN DISCULPA!... realmente dejé de publicarlo por falta de interés... ya que esta historia está escrita hasta su capítulo 10 pero dejó de publicarse hasta su capítulo cuatro. Ahora, me han dado algunos ánimos para continuarlo... n.nU... gracias!

En fin... solo puedo decir que este fic **_SI ES YAOI_**... solo que por ahora me reservo de hacerlo porque la historia me lo está pidiendo, eh? así que al paso de la historia se verán cosas un poco más fuertes, lo de Youko y Kurama en este capítulo solo fue algo mínimo... si?... n.nU yo lo digo por esas personas que no les gusta este género y han leído el fic... trataré de seguirlo porque ahorita tengo encima otro que se llama **_Sakura no Tsuki_**, que la verdad es un proyecto que ha causado sensación...además que he perdido un poco el hilo del trama para este fic... aun así les sigo dando las gracias por leerlo!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	7. La decisión de Kurama, a Japón

**Capítulo 6: la decisión de Kurama, a Japón**

En Japón las cosas estaban un poco tensas, nadie de las autoridades sabía sobre lo ocurrido realmente con la muerte de esas personas, Yusuke se encontraba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez en sus años en ese trabajo que... no encontraba una pista de perdida en el lapso de una semana...

.-Oh... maldición!... no hay nada que nos diga algo!...- Yusuke golpea sus puños en la mesa mientras que la secretaria lo miraba con extrañeza.

.-Yusuke, no te alteres tanto- Kuwabara se levanta del sofá en el que se encontraba.

.-Lo sé... pero, lo único que se es que esas heridas fueron por una espada o algo así!- estaba realmente molesto.

Así había pasado esa semana, Yusuke se llevaba todo el día intentando encontrar alguna pista a ese extraño suceso; Kuwabara no dudó ni un instante en ayudarlo, la costumbre lo llevó a decidirlo.

Yukina por su lado pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Keiko y Naomi, ésta última estaba un poco preocupada porque no tenía noticia alguna de Youko, el kitsune plateado no aparecía a su lado... por su mente se decía que estaba bien...

Las tres chicas charlaban un poco y platicaban de lo que habían pasado en ese largo tiempo... por ejemplo, Keiko se enteró que la hermana de Kuwabara se casó con un hombre de mucho dinero y que vivían en Europa...

.-Veo que todo les ha salido bien, no?- pregunta Keiko.

.-Claro, Kazuma quería regresar a Japón... ya extrañamos este lugar.

Ambas chicas seguían platicando mientras que Naomi se aleja y se va a su habitación; cual va siendo su sorpresa que...

.-Youko!- se asusta al verlo, yacía en la cama bastante débil... ella nota que estaba herido...

.-_Naomi... ya estoy..._- pero cae a la cama casi sin fuerzas.

.-_Que te pasó?... quién te hizo esto?... que pasó con Koenma y Botán! _

La chica no se esperó que el zorro llegara en ese estado, Youko le dice que se esperara un poco, pues tantas preguntas no serían respondidas de ese modo por su estado.

Naomi se acerca a él y lo abraza, no podía curarlo como a un ser normal... era casi invisible, el zorro la mira fijamente e intenta buscar la forma de alegrar a esa chica.

.-_No es para tanto... descuida, estaré bien..._- dice un poco adolorido.

.-_Baka!... no estás muy bien... no puedes decir eso!-_comenta la chica más preocupada pero... siente como el zorro coloca sus manos en su rostro y la mira de frente, sus miradas estaban muy cerca de la otra.

.-_Si lloras... me enojaré... pequeña miko_- la chica se sonroja ante ese comentario y Youko habla en un tono casi sensual-..._quieres saber lo que realmente pasa? _

_.-Youko... u.u no lo lograrás... ya dime! _

Youko degustaba de poner colorada a Naomi y lo logró una vez más, éste sonríe en son de victoria y su mirada se transforma en una seria:

.-_No quieren saber de nada... –_dice Youko y Naomi se queda sin palabras.

.-_Que?... pero, como... _

_.-Así es... con decir que al entrar Reikai, me desconocieron... no es el mismo lugar que siempre..._- explicaba Youko mirándola seriamente.

.-_Entonces... qué ocurrirá?... pero, por qué estas heridas... acaso ellos te las hicieron?_- pregunta Naomi más preocupada.

Youko se queda en silencio... eso a Naomi la preocupa mucho, pues deseaba saber con más ansias la razón del estado de Youko, éste... toma ligeramente sus ropas.

.-_La verdad... fue algo tan rápido, pero... vi algo que me dejó helado antes de perder el conocimiento- _dice seriamente el youko al verla.

.-_Qué cosa... qué pasó?_

.-_Vi... tu anillo... _

Naomi se queda helada, dentro de su corazón siente una gran punzada que la hace hasta temblar; ella sabe a la perfección que ese anillo lo perdió tiempo atrás, quedó en las manos de ese chico demonio que la salvó...

.-_No.. estás mintiendo, ne? _

_.-No... vi tu anillo, una sombra lo poseía y... me atacó tan velozmente que no pude reaccionar, Naomi_ ..

.-_Ese anillo, debía de desaparecer... pero... no lo entiendo..._- menciona Naomi confusa, no entendía como es que ese anillo rondaba por esos lugares.

Por otro lado, en un lugar bastante oscuro... un ser miraba por una gran pantalla a ciertas personas, nota que al fondo estaba alguien recargado en la pared y veía a la nada.

.-Al parecer te aburres con facilidad- dice la silueta que sonríe hacia la que estaba en la pared.

.-...es aburrido, ver a los ningens que hacer...- dice esa silueta.

.-Ah, descuida... pronto tendrás el honor de acribillarlos como las simples hormigas que son.

La silueta de a fondo no dice nada... sólo que su vista se posa en las imágenes de cuatro personas... pero, fija su vista en una:

.-Mmm que los viejos tiempos no te alteren...

.-Tonterías, eso quedó en el pasado- dice la silueta molesta ante ese comentario.

De ese modo, desaparece y sólo queda ese ser extraño que observa cuatro fotografías...

.-... ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde... que los vi por primera vez... je

El ser se acerca a una de las luces mostrando unos cabellos azules con mechones violeta, al mismo tiempo, unos ojos violetas...

.-Pero... creo que de nuevo nos veremos las caras...- mira las fotos-... Urameshi, Kuwabara...y, Minamino y... Naomi...

El demonio estaba muy interesado en ellos, una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios y aparte, sabía a la perfección que todo iba al pié de la letra...

Mientras eso ocurre, Kurama estaba medio despierto... Janet lo cuidaba y estaba a lado de su cama; media adormilada.

.-_Lo recuerdo... no creo que siga vivo..._

Había recordado ese instante, ese extraño encuentro con Youko y éste le decía que pronto los dos estarían unidos... como en los viejos tiempos; eso no le gustaba nada a Kurama... pues quería olvidar todo.

Kurama nota como Jane despertaba y le sonreía, éste agradece a kami que esté a su lado pero,... si no fuese así, no estaría para contarlo.

.-Como amaneciste querido?

.-...supongo que bien, gracias...

Janet se queda extrañada porque nota que Kurama estaba un poco diferente... más bien distante...

.-Qué pasó? Yo sólo vi... que hablabas al espejo...- comenta ella preocupada por el estado de Shuichi.

.-...lógico... nadie más que yo puede verlo...- responde con frialdad.

.-Suichi, querido... no quieres a un médico?...

.-No, pensé que lo había olvidado... pero no, está ahí presente como una pesadilla que asecha mis sueños cada noche...

.-Suichi!... onegai! Dime que te pasa!

Ella lo abraza y éste no hace ningún gesto... su mente estaba totalmente en otro punto, había hecho lo imposible para evitar ver a ese otro yo de tiempo atrás.

.-Janet... déjame por favor, quiero hacer una llamada... a Japón...

.-Que?..., decías que no querías hacerlo!

.-Lo sé... pero, debo hacerlo.

Shuichi se levanta de la cama y se encamina hacia el aparato, definitivamente quería hablar con alguien... con alguien conocido. De ese modo, toma el aparato y comienza a marcar...

En Japón, Naomi contesta el teléfono, su mirada se asombra al escuchar de quien se trataba.

.-Kurama-chan!- dice ella muy contenta.

.-...Naomi... es bueno escucharte, yo... disculpa mi actitud.

.-No me importa! Yo sabía que hablarías en cualquier instante!

Mientras la chica hablaba, Youko la miraba detenidamente... se da cuenta que se trataba de su otro yo; por su mente pasó la idea de que le sirvió esa visita suya inesperada, decide escuchar más la conversación.

.-Dime... las cosas allá están bien?- pregunta el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

.-... no Kurama, siempre te lo quise decir- responde ella.

.-Lo entiendo...

.-Pero dime Kurama-chan, vendrás a Japón... ne? Di que si, tengo muchas ganas de verte!

.-... puede ser, no lo sé... no quiero regresar...

Eso último Youko lo escucha y le quita un poco el teléfono a Naomi, ésta se queda helada ante ello y:

.-_Ya veo... sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre... Shuichi _

Se queda helado, de nuevo escucha esa voz de Youko... su esposa lo nota y intenta tranquilizarlo pero no lo logra.

.-Tu... de nuevo, cómo es que... SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS DE NO EXISTIR!

_.-No... pero sigo vivo, gracias a Naomi; ya te lo dijo ella debes regresar a Japón..._

.-Kurama-chan yo, gomen... Youko vive conmigo y...

.-Ya Naomi, te lo dije... tú me prometiste que lo harías...no sé si regrese a Japón, adiós...

Así, el chico cuelga el teléfono y Naomi mira serio a Youko, éste se da cuenta.

.-_Qué hiciste... cómo que te vio? Se supone que.._- pero no la deja hablar porque este toma su muñeca.

.-_Llegué a él por mera coincidencia, luego de ese extraño ataque llegué a él y así lo vi... _

_.-Que no ves que no es bueno?_- dice ella entre seria y preocupada.

.-_Puede ser pero.. recuerda bien, si realmente algo está pasando... ambos tenemos que ser uno de nuevo, le guste o no_- comenta serio el kitsune plateado.

.-_Eso lo sé pero... _

_.-Así debe ser... Naomi... _

La chica estaba punto de llorar cuando se da cuenta que tenía toda la razón, ahora no sólo era decirle a Kurama que debían de reunirse una vez más el Reikai Tantei, por lo que estaba por ocurrir de acuerdo a sus predicciones sino que, debía convencerlo de que debe estar unido de nuevo con Youko...

En la sala, Yukina se había quedado dormida y parecía que soñaba algo extraño... su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, era algo extraño...

Yukina corría un poco entre la oscuridad que la acechaba, ella no sabía a donde ir, el camino era muy confuso y por lo tanto, se detiene y más al escuchar una voz...

.-Yukina...

.-_Ah?... quien me habla, acaso... eres tú de nuevo Youko-san?- pregunta ella ligeramente temerosa. _

_.-Iee... acaso no me recuerdas? _

_La chica se queda un poco helada, no reconocía un poco la voz pero.. algo el decía que le era conocida. _

_.-Kami?... pero como tú... si se supone... _

_.-Descuida Yukina, yo te dije que te protegería aunque no estuviese presente... de hecho lo hago desde tus sueños.. _

_.-Ahora entiendo! No dejabas que Youko-san se acerca o no?... cómo, si me dijeron que tú... _

_.-No es bueno hablar de más, linda Yukina... sólo te diré que ellos son lo de menos, no importa del bando en el que uno se encuentre pero yo te seguiré protegiendo... _

_.-Y por qué me lo dices? No entiendo tu razón! _

_.-Simple, pronto... todos los ningens serán víctimas de lo próximo a ocurrir... creo que esa Naomi igual lo sabe... _

_Cuando escucha eso, ella recuerda que Youko le dijo algo con respecto a eso, algo le decía que él fue el culpable de ese ataque nocturno hacia la niña. _

_.-... por qué? _

_.-..Yukina, no hagas preguntas antes de tiempo... lo sabrás poco a poco... _

_.-Le diré a todos! _

_.-No lo harás, porque a partir de este instante tus sueños... son mis sueños, tu mente es mi mente, como tu alma es mía... _

_.-Eso nunca! No sé que te pasó pero, no lo permitiré! _

_.-Ah no?. ju... no quiero hacerte daño... _

_En ese mismo instante, Yukina siente que es atrapada, se siente totalmente paralizada y de ese modo, sólo ve una silueta de lejos que sonreía... pero algo la deja helada, sin palabras. _

_Esa silueta igual tenía en su dedo algo que brillaba, Yukina recuerda vagamente que sólo una persona tenía algo así... un anillo y sólo Naomi... _

_Yukina se movía de un lado a otro hasta que ve como cientos de demonios la rodeaban y la silueta sonreía al verla tan atemorizada. _

_.-Si dices algo... yo, te mataré desde tus sueños... me entiendes? _

_.-...no!... _

Yukina despierta gritando, Keiko llega a su auxilio asustada ante ese grito, la chica aún estaba un poco en trance y se aleja un poco de su amiga; ésta la agita hasta que entra en razón.

.-Yukina! Yukina! Responde! Todo está bien!

.-Ah!... no, kami... Keiko- la abraza- tuve un mal sueño!... tenía mucho miedo!- sollozaba un poco y Keiko intenta tranquilizarla.

_.-_Descuida... ya no pasará de nuevo, solamente es un sueño- habla con suavidad la chica y luego mira de frente a la koorime del mundo del hielo.

.-...gracias..., ojalá sea todo un sueño...

En eso, Naomi se les acerca y ambas chicas notan que la adolescente estaba un poco alegre... éstas no lo sabían hasta que Naomi les dice:

.-Acaba de hablar Kurama!

.-Nani?

.-Hai!... algo me dice que estará aquí en Japón pronto- decía Naomi más alegre.

.-Ojalá que así sea...- comenta Yukina fingiendo alegría.

.-Bueno.. y de Yusuke y Kazuma?

.-Supongo que han de estar en la oficina..- comenta Yukina un poco pensativa.

.-En ese caso... iré a verlos!- Naomi se despide de ellas y sale rápidamente... pero, Yukina se queda extrañada... pues ve como una silueta plateada la seguía.

Naomi sale rumbo a la oficina de Yusuke y Youko la seguía, mientras eso ocurría... a lo alto del edificio alguien los miraba, sonreía un poco... por su mente se producía algo... malo...

En Nueva York, Kurama yacía sentado en una silla, tenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada seria... poco común en él; le pidió a Janet que lo dejara sólo... ella estaba muy preocupada porque desde cierto tiempo, no era igual...

Kurama miraba el paisaje citadino de ese momento, no se sabía lo que pensaba en su interior; aunque se escuchaban las voces de Youko y Naomi resonando en su cabeza, mientras que recordaba ese suceso de años atrás.

.-Kami... por qué a mi, yo que deseaba ser feliz por una ocasión...- murmuraba para si, se levanta de la silla y golpea una mesa-... le dije a Naomi que lo destruyera... seguro que cayó en sus redes como siempre lo logra ese maldito kitsune...

Se detiene por unos instantes, toca su cabeza pues le dolía un poco... intentaba olvidar todo eso pero no, le era casi imposible porque... hasta dentro de su ser le decía que no tenía que dejar eso atrás, algo le decía que algo estaba por ocurrir, seguramente lo que Naomi tenía que decirle tan importante...

.-_Si voy a Japón... todo será como antes?... pero, él ya no está aquí... murió... eso es irreversible pero, si encuentro algo bueno... no entiendo por qué Naomi tanta insistencia de eso, aparte... Botán... ella también lo desea..._- y miles de preguntas más por la mente de Kurama pasaban una y otra vez.

Janet escuchaba todo del otro lado de la puerta, no entendía nada del asunto y por un lado quería preguntarle; ella recuerda que Suichi nunca le habló de su pasado... sólo que decidió irse a Nueva York por una mejor calidad de vida, escuchaba tantas cosas...

.-Naomi... Yusuke, Kuwabara... tantos recuerdos... tanto viene a mi mente, pero... sobretodo él... prometí olvidarlo todo... pero no, si no fuese por Youko!- estaba más molesto- no me hubiese acordado de Hiei...

Su mujer estaba sin palabras... nunca imaginó que estuviese así, sólo sabía que ellos eran amigos suyos que dejó en el olvido pero... sólo una vez escuchó en nombre de Youko, por eso lo quería proteger porque noches pasadas, tenía sueños en los cuales lo mencionaba; pensó que lo había olvidado y al parecer no... pero, no sabía que o quien era Hiei, no lo entendía.

.-Je... sigo sin entender todo esto... ni que Botán esté aquí... esa misteriosa llamada de mi prima, Youko enfrente de mi espejo y... ese sueño extraño... todos ellos sin vida...

Una vez más se sienta en la silla y toma un poco de aire, quien lo conociera realmente diría que está loco pero... no lo estaba del todo, Suichi Minamino fue el más afectado de esa misión en la que fallaron y estuvieron al bode de la muerte... fue él, quien más sufrió la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, pues esa persona era lo más importante para él en la vida... pues lo amaba; lo amó y en su interior le dolía eso...

Suichi se queda en silencio y Janet estaba a punto de abrir la perilla y preguntarle todo eso pero... nota que murmuraba un poco más...

Mientras eso ocurría... Naomi corría hacia la oficina y nota que había anochecido pero... siente que Youko se detiene.

.-_Qué pasa Youko?_- pregunta ella.

.-_Hacía años que... no me llamaba...- _comenta Youko viendo hacia el cielo.

.-_Quién? _

_­.-Kurama, Suichi... me está llamando... debo ir... _

De ese modo desaparece, Naomi se queda muy extrañada y sigue con su camino... estaba más cerca.

Kurama abre los ojos y nota que Youko estaba enfrente suyo...

.-_Hasta que te dignas a nombrarme... _

.-No entiendo nada... por qué Naomi insiste tanto?... ella mejor que nadie sabe que no quiero saber nada!

.-_Je... desde cuando dudas de sus predicciones?... ella tuvo una hace unos meses, ella sabe que el ambiente huele a muerte. _

.-Muerte, esa palabra tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba... muerte y sangre...

.-_Je... acaso has soñado?... recuerda que tú no fuiste el culpable de su muerte... _

_.-_Claro que sí! Pude detenerlo... pero NO! me quedé ahí!

.-_Pobre tonto... mira mi querido Suichi... o mejor dicho, Kurama... regresarás a Japón?... sólo di si o no, porque dependiendo de tu respuesta te diré algo que pueda... interesarte... _

La mujer de Kurama estaba helada... estaba escuchando dos voces casi idénticas... abre ligeramente la puerta y nota una silueta plateada que abrazaba a Kurama que seguía sentado, nota que lo abraza de un modo mientras se deleitaba con su cabello pelirrojo.

.-_Qué dices?... _

.-... que harás si digo que no?... no puedes hacerme nada, no te puedes apoderar de mi cuerpo porque Naomi es la única que tiene la llave a eso...

.-_Lo sé pero... puedo deleitarme un poco contigo, ...es aburrido resistirme a los encantos de alguien como tú o como... Naomi... pero a ella, no puedo hacerle nada... _

.-Maldito bastardo sigues igual que siempre...

.-_Asi que... dices... si o no... _

_.-_Quería mi vida tranquila... si, soñé a mis amigos muertos a manos de alguien... que no pude reconocer.

.-_Acaso... ese alguien no tenía un... anillo? _

Cuando escucha eso, Kurama se queda helado... Youko sabía por defecto su expresión y traga ligeramente algo de saliva, también sabía que una persona poseía un anillo, pues ese anillo era de Naomi y se perdió en esos años atrás.

.-Como lo sabes?... DIME!

.-_Ah... digamos que lo vi por casualidad... _

_.-_No!... debes estar bromeando! NO PUEDE ESTARLO!

.-_Si... _

Kurama se levanta y mira a Youko de frente, éste sonríe en son de victoria porque estaba logrando lo que quería.

.-Si es así... no, no puede estarlo! Yo lo vi caer de ahí!- decía desesperado el pelirrojo, no podía imaginarse que el portador de ese anillo rondara por los alrededores..- eso, era lo que quería decirme Naomi? Responde!

.-_Iee, eso fue de mi cosecha..._

.-Si es así... debo ir... debo ir a Japón cuanto antes...

Youko se queda solo y no tarda en desaparecer... sólo mira como Kurama abría la puerta, encontrándose con una Janet helada.

.-Querido... qué fue todo esto?... dime!

.-Janet... tomaremos el primer vuelo... nos vamos a Japón.

.-Que? Pero... si decías...

.-ESO HA CAMBIADO! RECOGE TUS COSAS PORQUE NOS VAMOS...!

.-Pero...- lo abraza- no te veo bien!... no estás bien... ya no eres el mismo Suichi...!

.-Ya lo dije... vienes o te quedas aquí?

La mirada de Suichi estaba llena de furia, pero en su interior deseaba que las palabras de Youko no fuesen verdad, no sabría que hacer si eso... realmente fuese cierto...

.-De acuerdo querido, iré contigo...

Así, su esposa se dispone a arreglar sus cosas como él lo hacía... no pasó mucho cuando la sirvienta les dijo que había un vuelo que saldría en dos horas... así lo hicieron, Kurama y Janet se fueron de inmediato hacia ese país, llegan al aeropuerto y justo a tiempo toman a ese avión...

En Japón, una silueta oculta entra las sombras sonreía... pues esa noche su espada probaría una vez más.. la sangre de los ningen... así lo hizo... 

**Fin del capítulo seis**

Bueno... otra entrega más de este fic... como ven, Kurama ya decidió después de mucho el regresar a Japón y más, porque le está incómodo sobre un anillo que Naomi solía usar y perteneció en un pasado a Youko, qué pasará cuando llegue a Japón?... Yusuke anda muy preocupado sobre las muertes, pero... tampoco quiere darse cuenta que eso no era normal,... y, quienes eran esos seres que miraban imágenes de sus víctimas?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

De nuevo a todos... gracias por acercarse a este fic... al igual que sus reviews, eso me da muchos más ánimos para seguir! ya que la idea se me ha olvidado y debo acordarme de todo! bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia... XD

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	8. Verdad, Youko ante ellos

**Capítulo 7: verdad, Youko ante ellos**

****

Una vez más la noche se tiñe de rojo, en una zona a las salidas de Tokio fue devastada casi por completo, parecía que una bomba cayó ahí, pero no... alguien decidió acabar con eso.

La policía y las ambulancias estaban llegando a centenares a esa zona, no se creían que la gran cantidad de muertos fuese mucha... algunos murieron por esos ataques, otros por algo filoso y unos más... sólo una silueta en el suelo aparecía...

Por otro lado, Naomi estaba con Yusuke y Kuwabara... estos habían escuchado cada palabra de ella sobre Kurama; por un lado no se lo creían y por otro lado, les llenaba de felicidad.

.-Así que después de todo se dignó a hablarte...- comenta pensativo Kuwabara.

.-Hai, sólo pido a los dioses que esté aquí pronto!

.-Ya verás que lo estará...- dice Yusuke muy alegre.

Entonces... una de las secretarias del lugar llega muy alarmada y preocupada, los presentes se quedan sin palabras a ello.

.-Urameshi-san!... ocurrió otro extraño suceso!- decía muy preocupada la mujer.

-Nani?... explícate un poco.

.-Verá... hace unos 10 minutos nos llegó el informe de que a las afueras de Tokio, unas extrañas esferas aparecieron y bombardearon el lugar... ya no se pudo más porque perdimos la comunicación con sus hombres!

Naomi al escuchar eso, ella recuerda esa noche, en la cual tuvo esa extraña predicción y casi muere... Kuwabara la nota extraña.

.-Te pasa algo Naomi?

.-... no Kuwabara... nada...

El chico de ojos pequeños no le cree del todo, él no estaba enterado de que Yusuke la encontró casi muerta en la casa de Genkai a causa de ese ataque tan extraño.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando... Urameshi sale a toda velocidad de ahí en una patrulla que pidió prestada, también lo acompañaron Kuwabara y Naomi.

El lugar era a las afueras de Tokio... ven que todo estaba rodeado de policías, bomberos y ambulancias para atender a los sobrevivientes; los presentes se quedan sin habla a lo que ven, hasta Yusuke se sentía muy extraño y toca su cabeza.

.-Kami... es fatal...- dice Kuwabara que cae de rodillas.

.-... igual que en el Makai...- murmura Yusuke.

.-... dios...- Naomi casi llora al ver el lugar.

Los tres intentan calmarse un poco y Urameshi se acerca a los oficiales para saber más, ellos le dicen que fue algo inesperado y que, sólo en el lapso de 20 minutos y las muertes fueron muchas, al igual que la pérdida de las construcciones y demás...

.-Así que... eso pasó? Iremos a revisar...- dice Yusuke bastante serio.

.-Ah?... pero ellos, no pueden! Está restringido el lugar- comenta el oficial al mirar a la chica y al de ojos pequeños.

.-Eso no me importa!...

Yusuke se va de ahí y sus amigos lo siguen, parecían que estaban buscando algo... más bien era Urameshi.

.-Qué es lo que buscas?- preguntas Kazuma extrañado.

.-... es curioso... es el mismo ambiente que en la casa de Genkai y el suceso de hace unos días... tú que piensas Naomi?

.-El mismo- contesta ella seriamente.

.-AH?... Naomi! Acaso... te atacaron?

.-_Y estuvo al borde de la muerte... si no fuese por Urameshi... estaríamos muertos... _

Los presentes, excepto Naomi se quedan helados al escuchar esa voz... les parecía conocida y miran por todos lados, no sabían de donde provenía.

.-_Youko..._- dice ella al verlo al fondo.

Tanto Urameshi como Kuwabara se quedan impresionados a lo que veían sus ojos, Youko aterrizaba lentamente y los mira con sus ojos dorados...

.-Youko...- Yusuke casi no podía hablar.

.-De nuevo...

.-_Je, ambos se siguen impresionando ante mi presencia..._- comenta Youko al verlo de frente.

.-_No sabía que llegarías hasta aquí_- Naomi sonríe al verlo.

.-Pero... como es eso?... NO ENTIENDO NADA!- Urameshi estaba helado, él sabía que el zorro y Kurama eran una misma persona.

.-_Youko, entonces si eras verdad... no mi imaginación_- Kuwabara habla con él, ahora si se lo creía.

Hay un momento de silencio, ninguno de los presentes decía palabra alguna hasta que... Naomi es quien lo hace.

.-Yusuke... ahora lo entiendes?... esto que está ocurriendo no es normal, algo... lo provoca!

.-SILENCIO NAOMI!- grita Urameshi mientras tapa sus oídos, no quería tampoco saber nada.

.-Naomi... acaso tienes algo que ver?- Kazuma por su lado, la mira seriamente.

.-No! pero... estuvieron a punto de matarme hace unos meses porque tuve una premonición!

Urameshi intenta calmarse, pero estaba tan nervioso y desesperado que toma a Naomi de sus ropas y la mira casi encolerizado.

.-Todo lo que estás diciendo son mentiras! Eso terminó hace tiempo!

.-Yusuke... yo...- estaba asustada, Youko se molesta al ver eso y logra golpearlo... eso deja helado a Kuwabara porque se supone que éste era un espíritu.

.-_Para que lo sepas... todo esto es algo raro... pero te aviso, no tenemos que ver con Koenma y Botán... para nada..._- explica Youko fríamente.

.-Cómo es eso?... explícate- pregunta Kazuma confundido.

.-_Qué simplemente no le toman importancia! _

.-Si es así... por qué Naomi si lo sabe! Ella también renunció!

.-...porque... puedo predecir las cosas... –la niña lo abraza, éste se queda inmóvil.

.-Naomi...

.-Yusuke, tuve una premonición de que los días de la humanidad están contados... de hecho, esa cuenta regresiva ha dado inicio y los humanos están muriendo!

Naomi no aguanta más y comienza a llorar, los dos hombres no sabían que hacer y miran que Youko se acerca a ella y la abraza, como si comprendiera su dolor... ambos sufrían... de diferente modo pero así era...

.-_No llores... Naomi_- Youko le limpia sus lágrimas para verla de frente.

.-_Youko... no puedo evitarlo... _

.-Yo... disculpa Naomi...- el hombre de ojos cafés estaba muy apenado por ello.

.-MM ya decía yo, era mucha coincidencia todo esto... – se decía Kuwabara como analizando los hechos.

.-Amigos... gomen... sé que la verdad todos desean vivir en paz pero...

.-_Tras esa premonición... no le quedó de otra que reunirlos de nuevo... _

Mientras ellos hablaban, una lanza aparece de la nada y roza el rostro de Kuwabara... éste sólo siente un hilo de sangre y los demás estaban asustados.

.-Kami!...- Yusuke estaba helado.

La niña al instante saca un pequeño pergamino y lo lanza, este quema la zona y algo sale...

.-Un... demonio...- comenta Kuwabara.

.-_Del Makai..._

.-Nos quieren muertos... ya estaban aquí y su objetivo era Kuwabara- la prima de Kurama sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

.-_Ven?... Urameshi estarás igual?... _

Pero Yusuke no le dice nada, sólo sigue buscando algunas pistas más para saber la causa de eso; todo era lo mismo... las mismas marcas... todo, para que al final se fueran de la zona y se dirigieran a su casa.

Los medios de comunicación no tardaron mucho en llegar a esa zona, sería la exclusiva de ese entonces... y más, porque no sabían alguna razón que explicara esas muertes y destrucción masiva en diversos puntos del país.

Yusuke se va antes de que ellos llegaran, pues siempre lo llenaban de preguntas y se fastidiaba... se lleva consigo a sus amigos, Youko también estaba presente.

Ya en el camino a casa, ninguno decía palabra alguna; el silencio reinaba en ese automóvil... al mismo tiempo que la confusión al borde estaba, ni Yusuke y Kuwabara entendían algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo... por sus mentes les pasaba la idea de que Naomi sabía más, de lo que debía de saber... lo mismo con Youko...

Yusuke traga un poco de saliva y habla, deseaba romper ese hielo tan serio de ambiente que se formaba:

.-...Youko... como es que, estás así?... no sé supone que eres uno con Kurama?

.-_Eso quedó en el pasado... ya no es así_- responde fríamente el kitsune.

.-_Pero... por qué?... aparte tu poder está débil..._- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Kuwabara... puedes hablarle de ese modo?-Yusuke se extrañaba a ello.

.-Porque Youko sólo se puede comunicar así... es terrible, pero así lo decidió Kurama- explicaba Naomi con su vista hacia abajo.

.-Ya veo,... recuerdo que en esos días Kurama fue el más afectado- hablaba Yusuke mientras fijaba su vista al volante y enfrente.

.-Hai, pero sigo sin entender muchas cosas... era tan necesario separarse de Youko?

.-_No lo era...simplemente, la pérdida de Hiei fue tan grande en su ser que... decidió olvidarse de todo, todo con lo que se relacionaba con él..._- hablaba Youko mientras por su mente recordaba esos momentos.

.-Si, cuando ustedes se fueron... Ku-chan y yo fuimos a casa...

-Flash back-

Kuwabara y Yusuke se habían ido y en el parque sólo quedaban Kurama y Naomi... ella nota claramente que chico le daba la espalda, contemplaba unas hojas caer y sentía el ligero viento mover sus mechones rojizos.

.-..Ku-chan...- dice ella un poco preocupada.

.-Naomi... vayamos a casa...- sus palabras eran un poco frías, algo muy raro en él.

Ella obedece y se encaminan rumbo a su casa, la niña nota que estaba muy pensativo y no quería distraerlo en sus pensamientos... ninguno decía palabra alguna hasta que quedan enfrente de la casa.

.-Entremos Naomi, quiero hablar contigo- comenta Suichi.

.-Ah... ok...- estaba un poco nerviosa, algo le decía que posiblemente no sería muy bueno.

Los dos chicos entran a la casa y Kurama cierra la puerta, invita a Naomi que se siente en la sala mientras que prepara un poco de té...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos bebían un poco de eso, Kurama deja su taza y abraza de pronto a Naomi; ésta no entendía nada del asunto.

.-Naomi yo... quiero irme de aquí...

.-NANI? QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- no entendía nada, Naomi quería una explicación a eso.

.-Lo que escuchaste Naomi-chan,... quiero irme de este país cuanto antes...no sabes cuanto...– Naomi estaba helada, se da cuenta que Kurama estaba llorando.

Ella bien sabía la razón de su tristeza, él era el más afectado sobre la muerte de Hiei... en parte, Naomi igual se sentía mal, si no fuese por su anillo, él estaría entre ellos y Kurama sería feliz.

.-Y.. qué pasará? Con todo Ku-chan... que será de lo que pasó, de tus amigos..?

.-Eso es lo de menos Naomi, simplemente... quiero encontrar de nuevo la felicidad que perdí en esa misión...-toma sus manos y la mira de frente- tu eres la única que puede liberarme de todo...

Naomi abre los ojos al escuchar eso, por una parte sabía a lo que se refería.

.-No importa que no tengas el anillo, tu eres la otra mitad... sepárame de Youko, que seamos dos almas diferentes y así... podré olvidar todo...

.-Ku-chan!... no me pidas eso!... sería fatal para alguno de los dos.

.-Me tiene sin cuidado... sólo, hazlo!

.-Yo... y que pasará con Youko?... tus poderes...

.-Séllalos, impide que sea una amenaza Youko, hazlo!

Ya no era un favor, sino una orden... Naomi no le gustaba eso pero, nota que en los ojos de Kurama la tristeza por completo lo embriagaba; ella se aleja de él y lo mira con esos violetas tan intensos.

.-Estás... seguro?- pregunta entrecortadamente.

.-Adelante, estoy listo... hazlo.

No había otra forma de convencerlo... Kurama estaba decidido a perder sus poderes y a dividirse de Youko, de dejar de ser uno... así lo hace, Naomi saca de sus ropas un rosario de color café... lo enreda en sus manos y comienza a orar; una niebla blanquecina rodea al chico.

La prima de Kurama le dolía hacer eso, sabía las consecuencias... uno de ellos poco a poco desaparecía de ese mundo por la falta del otro, eso no quería, quería a ambos por igual.

Kurama tras ser envuelto por esa niebla siente un dolor muy grande en su pecho... sentía que algo salía de su cuerpo... se escucha un grito de sus labios, mientras una silueta blanquecina salía de su cuerpo, también sintiendo dolor.

Al paso de unos minutos la niebla desaparece por completo y Kurama estaba de rodillas tocando su pecho, su respiración era muy agitada... y casi pierde el conocimiento, Naomi lo detiene a tiempo.

.-Estás bien?

.-Si... Naomi... estoy bien... sólo necesito descansar.

Logra levantarse con un poco de dificultades para subirse a su habitación a descansar un poco, pues todas sus fuerzas y energías se habían ido con es esfuerzo tan grande. Naomi solo observa como se iba a y se encerraba en su habitación... luego, gira su vista y observa a una silueta plateada que yacía en el suelo, muy débil.

.-Youko!- la chica se acerca a él y nota que estaba muy débil, no podía hablar- no te preocupes Youko... no dejaré que desaparezcas...

-Fin del flash back-

Los presentes habías escuchado cada una de las palabras de Naomi, tanto Yusuke y Kuwabara se sorprendieron de esas palabras, nunca lo imaginaron de Kurama.

.-_Suichi se fue del país al día siguiente, Naomi se quedó sola cuidándome... si no fuese por ella, no estaría aquí presente_- explicaba Youko con la mirada perdida.

.-Si, Youko estuvo en la línea de la muerte... pues sellé sus poderes y al paso de los días, recuperaba sus fuerzas dándole de mi energía, pero... Youko es ahora sólo una sombra...

.-Ah Kami... nunca lo imagine...- se decía Kuwabara.

.-Pero... aun no nos has dicho Naomi si sabes algo- pregunta Yusuke

Para ese instante, se habían detenido en las oficinas donde Yusuke trabajaba... notaban que casi estaba cerrado por las altas horas de la noche.

.-Y qué haremos, ahora?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Naomi... no lo dirás... ne?... hablaré con Keiko que no estaremos allá hasta el día siguiente- habla Yusuke.

.-Hai.

Así, los presentes entran a la oficina y Urameshi enciende las luces... Youko observaba todo bastante curioso.

.-_Dejaste el equipo pero sigues con lo mismo..._

.-_Pueda que tengas razón_- responde Yusuke ya del mismo modo.

Por otro lado, Keiko y Yukina estaban preocupadas... pues no tenían noticia alguna de los chicos y de Naomi.

.-Será mejor que encienda la televisión...- comenta Yukina mientras se acerca al aparato.

.-Buena idea.

La koorime lo hace y miran que los noticieros anunciaban esas muertes extrañas, de esa zona totalmente devastada por algo extraño... ambas mujeres se quedan heladas a eso.

.-Por dios!... que horror!... como pudo pasar eso?- decía Keiko asustada.

.-No lo sé... sólo que... kami, que ellos estén bien!- la chica junta sus manos mientras ora un poco...

En ese mismo instante, la chica se siente como en trance, se queda paralizada al escuchar una voz.

.-_Linda Yukina... veo que viste lo que hice... ahora me crees?_- decía la voz con cinismo.

.-_Nani?... así que tu... cómo pudiste! Eres un..._- pero no termina de hablar porque es interrumpida.

.-_No me digas así... tu serás testigo de todo, de mis actos... de las muertes de todo... aparte, Suichi Minamino está cerca... puedo sentir su delicado aroma ahora débil de rosas..._- seguía hablando esa voz.

Yukina estaba totalmente paralizada, esa voz le decía casi con detalles como acribilló a esas personas inocentes y deseaba gritar... así lo hizo, Keiko lo nota.

.-Yukina! YUKINA!- su amiga se acerca a ella y la agita- responde! Responde!

.-Ahhhhh! No...!..- sale del trance y mira a Keiko, ésta estaba extrañada.

.-Keiko... no sé pero... presiento que Kurama está cerca, ya está en Japón!

.-Qué?

Ya estaba amaneciendo... y un avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto, provenía de América y sus pasajeros, no tardan en salir.

Entre esos pasajeros uno era de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeralda, sus ojos miran el cielo que apenas amanecía... mientras que un ligero viento movía sus mechones; a su lado estaba su mujer... Janet no se esperaba que Japón fuese tan... extraño... tan diferente a su patria...

-Bienvenido Kurama... ya estás en casa...- se decía así mismo el chico. 

**Fin del capítulo siete**

Mou! Naomi ha contado a Yusuke y a Kuwabara de la razón, por la cual Youko es sólo una sombra... así como más muertes extrañan ocurren de nuevo en Japón! quien lo está haciendo? podrán saberlo pero... el Reikai tantei podrá reunirse de nuevo?... esa voz, quien era el ser que le hablaba a Yukina, parece concerla... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Bueno... n.n les agradezco mucho que se sigan acercando a este fic! gracias! y si mandan sus reviews mucho más!... solo quiero hacerles la pregunta final... **_ustedes creen que Hiei realmente esté muerto o... sigue por ahi?_** Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	9. Unidos por el destino

**Capítulo 8: unidos por el destino**

****

Kurama había llegado a Japón al amanecer, había sido un viaje muy largo y por lo tanto cansado... Janet estaba toda adormilada pero nota que Suichi estaba hasta... nervioso.

.-Y bueno, donde nos hospedaremos?- pregunta ella.

.-En mi casa... dejé encargada a mi prima que la cuidara..- responde el chico.

.-No que vivía con alguien más?

.-Si... pero en temporadas.

Toman sus cosas y salen del lugar para tomar un taxi... durante el camino, Kurama observaba todo con detenimiento; se decía en su interior que estaba ligeramente cambiado... pero no le costaría trabajo adaptarse de nuevo.

Ellos dos no sabían lo que había ocurrido por la noche, pero... cuando el taxi se detiene, sacan las cosas y Janet mira asombrada la casa, por unos momentos se siente mal al verla, pues ya era una casa; no vieja, que mostraba los años que ya estaba ahí.

.-Aquí... vivías?... – decía con un poco de horror.

.-Si, aquí nací y crecí... no tendremos los mismos lujos que allá, será mejor que te acostumbres- sus palabras eran un poco frías y eso silencia a la mujer.

De ese modo, entran a la casa y ven que los años no pasan por ella... estaba muy bien cuidada pero... el estilo ya era antiguo, a comparación de su departamento.

.-No tenían mal gusto...- miraba de reojo la mujer la algunas cosas- será bueno que haga aquí unas remodelaciones.

.-Eso ni se te ocurra!- responde más serio Kurama.

A Janet le estaba preocupando esa actitud de su esposo, lo notaba más serio y agresivo... ella cuando lo conoció, era muy serio y distante... pero ahora era alguien un poco más diferente.

No pasó mucho cuando los dos deciden descansar un poco... pues en las horas siguientes, Kurama saldría de casa para buscar a Naomi...

Mientras tanto, en la oficina... Yusuke, Kuwabara, Naomi y Youko... se habían quedado dormidos... Naomi no terminó de hablar pero sabían algo de lo que ella escondía.

.-Ah... rayos, mi jefe me matará...- comentaba Yusuke mientras se levantaba y se estira un poco.

.-Mmm..- Naomi seguía media adormilada.

.-Naomi, es hora... –Kuwabara la mueve un poco.

.-_El amanecer fue diferente al de todos..._- comenta Youko al abrir sus ojos y mirar el paisaje por una ventana.

.-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-_No lo entiendes... te faltan muchos siglos para sentirlo... los días que pasan, son diferentes... cada uno es diferente del otro, ninguno es el mismo... pero el de hoy... es más diferente que los otros... estaremos a distancia pero yo... percibo a muerte el lugar... los humanos huelen a muerte que se les acerca... _

Naomi se ríe ante eso porque mira la cara de confusión por parte de Kuwabara, Yusuke parecía que entendió lo que quiso decir.

.-Ah... desde cuando hablas tan filosóficamente?- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-_Baka... es la verdad, Naomi... tu si lo entendiste.. ne?_- sonríe a la chica.

.-_Hai, tan claro como el agua... yo igual puedo percibir el olor a muerte en los humanos... _

.-Yo más o menos lo entendí, pero Naomi... dijiste anoche que querías que todo el Reikai Tantei estuviese reunido de nuevo...

.-Falta Kurama!- comenta Kuwabara.

Así era, ellos ya estaban casi completos y sólo faltaba Kurama, los presentes se quedan callados... Naomi baja su mirada, pues sin él, las cosas no se resolverían... podrían hasta perecer...

.-_Descuida Naomi... no sé si alucino pero... puedo sentir la presencia de Suichi..._

.-_Qué dices?... _– Yusuke se queda helado.

.-_Si es así.. dónde está?_

Para Naomi eso era algo que realmente la entusiasmaba, sin importar los demás... sale de la oficina y se va corriendo; ninguno la detiene... y mira a Youko.

.-_Ella anhela verlo de nuevo..._

.-Ya veo- dice Kuwabara.

.-Es mejor que regresemos a casa, Keiko y Yukina han de estar preocupadas- propone Yusuke.

Naomi sale del lugar y mira por todos lados... deseaba por todos los dioses ver a Kurama, cierra sus ojos e intenta concentrarse para encontrarlo.

.-Donde estás... Ku-chan!

Corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia una dirección, su corazón palpitaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más... algo le decía donde estaba, sabía que ya estaba cerca y se detiene... en su casa.

.-Es... aquí...

La chica se acerca a la puerta y toca... y no tarda mucho en abrir, ella sonríe para ver a su primo y...

.-Quién es?- Janet abre la puerta, le contesta en inglés... Naomi se queda extrañada pero, entiende las palabras de la esposa de Kurama.

.-Yo... está Ku... Suichi?- pregunta pero estaba a punto de nombrarlo, como realmente degustaba que le llamaran, Janet por su lado no lo sabe.

.-...pasa...

Janet no aceptaba mucho eso de estar ahí en Japón; no le gustaba la presencia de esa chica, ya que no era una chica cualquiera y le daba un poco de respeto... simplemente, cuando la ve de frente y observa sus ojos violetas, algo le dice que no es bueno hacerla enojar. Naomi camina como si estuviera en su casa, se la sabía a la perfección hasta que lo ve... Kurama estaba en el jardín, observando que sus plantas estaban totalmente marchitas...

.-KU-CHAN!- grita la chica mientras corre a abrazarlo, éste gira su vista y la mira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríe al verla.

.-Naomi!... – éste corresponde al abrazo y escucha los sollozos de su prima, le daba mucho gusto verla al igual que ella a él.

.-Ku-chan!... te extrañé tanto! Pensé que nunca estarías aquí!- decía entre sollozos, y éste la mira de frente.

.-Ya estoy aquí... no llores.

Pero no se dan cuenta que Janet los observaba hasta que, habla.

.-Ku-chan?... qué es eso?- pregunta ella.

.-Ah Janet, ella me dice siempre así... de cariño- comenta Suichi al separarse de Naomi y mirarla de frente.

.-Pero no te gusta que te digan esa clase de nombres!

.-Señorita Janet, yo le decía siempre Ku-chan a Suichi, porque lo quiero mucho- ella sonríe, algo que a Janet la dejó sin palabras.

Después de eso, la mujer no le queda de otra que irse de ahí, Suichi suspira un poco y mira un poco serio a la chica.

.-...Naomi... que te había dicho de Youko?...- sus palabras eran un poco serias.

.-Nani?... a qué te refieres?

.-...Si no fuese por él... no estaría aquí... responde a lo que te pregunté- no la veía de frente, miraba el cielo.

Naomi se queda unos segundos en silencio... tenía que decirle la verdad, que no quería hacer eso porque ella igual quería mucho a ese kitsune plateado, su cariño era correspondido por éste.

.-...Ku-chan... yo, no podía hacer eso!... y lo cuidé, está viviendo a base de mi poder... pero no lo he liberado por completo, sus poderes siguen sellados como me lo pediste- explicaba la chica con la mirada al suelo.

.-Eso está mejor... estuvo conmigo... sé más o menos lo que está ocurriendo...

.-Lo sabes?... por eso estás aquí?

Kurama gira su vista y la mira seriamente, Naomi le dolía eso... pues ella le encantaba que de sus labios, una bella sonrisa lo adornara pero ahora, era diferente.

.-No exactamente... te dije hace tiempo que no quería saber nada...- sigue hablando pero Naomi lo interrumpe.

.-Demo... Yusuke, Kuwabara... están aquí! Les encantaría verte de nuevo!

.-Me tiene sin cuidado... la verdad, sólo estoy aquí por algo que me dijo Youko... que vio tu anillo...

.-Si, así fue...- Naomi mira hacia otro lado para luego ver de nuevo a Kurama.

.-Sólo una persona tenía ese anillo, por eso estoy aquí... para ver si es cierto..

Naomi sabía a la perfección que Youko al ir a ver a Koenma, tuvo un encuentro extraño el cual lo dejó helado... vio a su atacante que tenía en sus dedos un anillo muy particular, su anillo... lo más extraño de todo que solo una persona podía tener tan extraña joya.

.-Ku-chan..

En el departamento de Yusuke, los chicos ya estaban ahí... Keiko y Yukina los abrazan al verlos bien y de regreso.

.-Qué pasó?... y Naomi?- pregunta Keiko.

.-Se fue de pronto... pues Kurama llegó- comenta Kuwabara.

.-Nani?- Yukina se queda extrañada, ella por un lado ya lo sabía... no creía que esas palabras fuesen ciertas.

.-_Así es... Suichi Minamino ya está aquí... _

Para ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas al ver a Youko, nunca se imaginaron verlo así... Yusuke se acerca a ellas para explicarles.

.-Youko ha estado con Naomi- mucho tiempo, ahora es sólo una sombra porque Kurama así lo pidió.

.-Entonces... fue por eso que la última vez que vi a Kurama sentí su poder espiritual casi nulo- comenta Yukina extrañada.

.-_Descuiden... aunque quisiera hacer algo... Naomi es la única que puede liberarme por completo. _

.-Ya veo, y que pasó al final... encontraron algo?- pregunta Keiko.

.-Nada... todo es muy raro...- responde Yusuke ligeramente molesto.

.-Así es.. Yusuke, y si vamos a buscar más tarde?- propone Kuwabara tras tocarse su estómago... tenía hambre.

.-Hai hai- sonríe ante ese sonido de su amigo.

Yukina estaba bastante preocupada, las palabras de esa voz que reconocía eran ciertas... le dijo que Kurama ya estaba en Japón... y piensa que Naomi se fue para decirle todo.

Horas después, Kazuma y Yusuke salen de nuevo de casa, pues tenían que encontrar más razones que dieran las suficientes explicaciones a todo eso... se despiden de las chicas y se salen caminando.

.-Oye Kazuma... se supone que esto lo hago solo!

.-Descuida amigo, será como antes... yo te seguiré detective!

.-Baka!... el Reikai Tantei desapareció hace tiempo!- se detiene Urameshi para verlo de frente.

.-Eso lo sé bien... pero... yo creo que deberíamos hacer caso a las palabras de Naomi... será una chiquilla consentida y todo pero, creo en sus palabras.

.-...ah- se toca su cabeza-... si, pero...

.-Pero qué?...- Kuwabara se acerca a su amigo y lo toma de sus ropas-... deja decirte que, Yukina una vez me preguntó si regresaría al equipo, yo le dije que posiblemente si... es mejor que de nuevo estemos juntos, pase lo que pase.

.-Y Kurama?

.-Lo obligaremos a la fuerza si es que se rehúsa...

Kazuma deja libre a su amigo y siguen caminando, no se dan cuenta que tres personas iban por el mismo camino... estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que...

.-Yusuke! Kuwabara!- se escucha una voz femenina.

.-Ah?- Yusuke alza su vista y se queda sin palabras...

Naomi estaba enfrente de ellos pero... a su lado estaban Janet y... Kurama, éste se sorprende un poco al verlos... habían crecido y nota claramente que, habían dejado de ser esos rebeldes que se la pasaban peleando con otros chicos.

.-Kurama?..- pregunta Kuwabara.

.-Tú...- Yusuke estaba en las mismas.

.-..amigos...- sus palabras eran casi un murmullo.

Los tres se miran mutuamente por unos instantes, no lo creían... pensaban que era un sueño, no podían creer que Kurama estaba ya en Japón... que el destino los había unido de nuevo; Naomi se acerca a ellos, los cuatro estaban juntos...

Janet estaba sin palabras, no entendía todo eso... pero, le extrañaba mucho que lo nombraran 'Kurama' ella siempre lo conoció como Suichi.

.-Amigo! Que bueno que ya estás aquí!- habla Yusuke al abrazarlo, éste asiente y estrecha la mano de Kuwabara.

.-... es una grata sorpresa verlos a los dos reunidos- comenta Kurama.

.-Eso es lo de menos!- responde Kuwabara- lo que importa es que todos estamos juntos!

.-Si, estamos los cuatro reunidos!- sonríe Naomi.

.-...Suichi- Janet toma el brazo del pelirrojo-... son tus amigos?... por qué nunca me hablaste de ellos?

.-Janet, no era necesario decirlo... regresa si quieres a casa, estaré un rato por aquí...

Sus amigos estaban estupefactos a eso, no creían que esa mujer fuese su esposa... pues ellos sabían que Kurama amaba sólo a una persona, sólo que ésta ya no estaba entre ellos.

Yusuke siente un poco de molestia por esa forma en la que Janet se dirigió a su esposo, lo que ella no sabía era que ambos habían entendido bien esas palabras inglesas, también Naomi. Janet no tardó en irse algo enojada... no creía que su esposo diera esos cambios tan bruscos.

.-Disculpen a Janet...- comenta Kurama.

.-Descuida... si que las americanas son raras- hace el comentario Kuwabara del modo que Suichi lo mira raro.

.-Por qué no vamos a charlar en un buen bar?- propone Yusuke.

.-Ah?... oigan y yo?- Naomi hace pucheros al escuchar eso, era menor de edad.

.-Pues te quedas en casa como buena niña...- se burla Kuwabara.

Eso para Naomi era lo más bajo que pudo escuchar y no le importó del modo que golpea en la cara a Kuwabara, como los viejos tiempos... Kurama sonríe un poco, mientras que Yusuke se ríe.

.-Ah! niña malcriada! Pueda que tengas 15 años pero eres una mocosa!- responde enojado Kuwabara.

.-Me vale un pepinillo! Tu sigues siendo el idiota de siempre!

.-Mocosa!

.-Baka!

.-Ah... mejor charlemos en un restaurante... – habla Kurama y los dos se detienen, Yusuke igual estaba de acuerdo.

Así los cuatro se van... pero, no se dan cuenta que alguien los mirada desde arriba, desaparece al instante.

En otro lugar.. en lo que parecía ser el Makai, un demonio de orejas puntiagudas y cabellos azulados con mechones violetas miraba lo que ocurría en el mundo de los humanos por grandes pantallas.

Ese demonio sonreía al ver que los miembros de ese antiguo grupo están de nuevo juntos... tenía juntas sus manos y yacía sentado en una gran silla, sus labios formaban una sonrisa y luego sus ojos violetas giran a un punto, alguien estaba detrás de él.

.-Hasta que llegas...

.-Revisaba la zona...- responde esa voz.

.-Bien,... acaso los observabas a ellos?- comenta el demonio al levantarse de su silla y señalarle una imagen de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Naomi y Kurama.

.-...

.-Lo tomaré como un si, después de todo, el destino... ya tenía escrito que estarían de regreso... admito que esa niña es muy buena en su deber- comentaba el demonio.

.-Pero no pude acabar con ella... como lo pidió... Yukio.

El demonio se acerca a su compañero... si, era Yukio; sonríe divertido y coloca su mano en el hombro de ese ser, algo que le repugna y se hace a un lado.

.-Mmm descuida, eso quedó en el pasado...- su sonrisa era extraña, pues molesta al chico... sus ojos rojos como el mismo infierno lo miraban con repugnancia.

.-Y ahora que harás Yukio?... han sido dos zonas las cuales fueron destruidas por completo, ya están ellos en Japón...

.-Hablas demasiado... simplemente...

En ese mismo instante, Yukio abraza a ese chico, éste intenta resistirse pero no logra y más.. porque siente como su cuello era besado suavemente y luego un susurro en su oído se escucha.

.-Es momento de matarlos... uno por uno...- decía Yukio tras morderle el lóbulo de su oreja.

.-...lo... haré... demo... esa niña...no se pudo antes...- su respiración era entrecortada y siente como el demonio lo aprisionaba a una pared.

.-No importa... uno a uno... mátalos... faltan dos zonas más... y al mismo tiempo, mátalos...

Yukio por su lado, pasaba sus manos por el pequeño cuerpo de ese ser.. pero... logra escapar, y se siente un poco asqueado a eso; su fría mirada observa a la divertida de Yukio, para luego desaparecer.

.-... eres mi títere... no podrás salirte con la tuya... Hiei...

Ya en el restaurante, los cuatro charlaban un poco... después de todo a Kurama le daba un poco de gusto de ver a sus amigos una vez más, era una sensación de tranquilidad, pero... sus amigos notaban que él había cambiado, pues no sonreía como siempre lo hacía...

.-Y.. pido disculpas por no frecuentarlos...- comenta Kurama.

.-No... descuida amigo, entendimos como te sentías..- comenta Yusuke.

.-Así es... y dinos... estarás ya aquí o te irás pronto?- pregunta Kazuma.

.-.. no lo sé, supongo que por un mes...

.-Tan... poco?- pregunta Naomi.

.-Sólo estoy aquí porque ando buscando algo... eso es todo.

.-Ya veo... y Naomi no te ha comentado lo que ha ocurrido?- hace el comentario Yusuke, y Naomi se queda extrañada.

.-Lo sé... pero no me interesa en lo absoluto... ya se lo dije.

.-Pero... Ku-chan!... por eso te llamé, por eso quería que regresaras a Japón!- la chica se levanta de su asiento y con sus puños golpea la mesa- mis predicciones decían que algo terrible está por ocurrir y es necesario que nosotros... el Reikai Tantei esté reunido para detenerlo! La humanidad tiene sus días contados!

Algunos curiosos miran extraña a la chica, ésta no le importaba y mira a los tres seriamente... sus palabras eran fuertes, su mirada muy seria.. sus ojos violetas los observaba con detenimiento.

.-...Koenma no quiere saber nada del asunto... no lo sé, así Youko me lo dijo pero, debemos estar atentos a lo que ocurra.. se dice que la humanidad está al borde de su desaparición... pues la más pura maldad ha regresado del infierno mismo.. y nosotros, somos los únicos que podremos detenerlo...

.-Qué?... no entiendo nada!- Kuwabara estaba sin palabras.

Notan claramente que la mirada de Naomi había cambiado por completo... ya no era de esa niña tranquila y agradable, era de una persona fría y sus ojos violetas lo decían todo; era enserio lo que decía...

.-...Las advertencias han iniciado... los humanos lentamente van muriendo... alguien lo está provocando... si no hacemos algo, ya no serán cientos, sino miles y hasta el planeta completo... escuchen mis palabras, esa fue la predicción bajo la Luna...

.-Si es así... no estamos completos aun!- responde Kurama enojado, los presentes se quedan extrañados ante la reacción del de ojos esmeraldas- falta una sola persona... pero esa persona... ESTÁ MUERTAAAAAA!

.-Eso lo sé bien Ku-chan!... aún así, la predicción completada no está!

Se quedan más extrañados, la chica calla a Kurama con eso... sigue hablando.

.-... hay algo que ni Youko ha podido descifrar... es un elemento que nos ayudaría mucho pero... no se puede descifrar aún! Simplemente porque... cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, fui atacada y casi muero en el intento, por esa razón... ese punto casi se perdió!

.-De todas formas... yo dejé de creer en las predicciones- comenta Yusuke.

.-No creo que fuese tan grave- Kuwabara ya estaba cansado de tanta palabra.

.-Naomi... no importa si tus palabras son verdaderas o falsas, simplemente que yo.. no regresaré al equipo!... – mira su reloj- debo irme!

Naomi nota como Kurama sale de ahí, estaba bastante molesto y ella no hace más que llorar... Yusuke intenta consolarla pero...

.-Es que no lo entienden!...- dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-Naomi...- Kuwabara la miraba.

.-Dos zonas han sido destruidas... faltan otras dos... si con eso aún no me creen, es que definitivamente nuestro destino ya está escrito... demo, ese destino al que no queremos darnos cuenta... tiene escrito que tenemos que estar juntos...

Y la niña también sale de ahí, Yusuke y Kuwabara quedan abrumados por esas palabras... no dicen más el silencio los envuelve así como, analizan cada una de esas palabras.

Suichi seguía caminando por las ya oscuras calles de Tokio, su mente estaba confundida a lo que escuchó de Naomi; realmente no quería tener algún contacto con ello pero... sabía que la niña nunca mentía.. sus predicciones nunca eran falsas.

Notaba que la zona estaba totalmente vacía y más, porque llega de manera inconsciente a un parque... algo, lo hizo que llegara ahí, mira con un poco de tristeza el lugar, pues le recuerda un viejo momento...

.-El lugar donde le dije que lo amaba...- sus palabras casi eran un susurro, se sorprende así mismo porque hacía tiempo que no lo decía..

Decide irse de ahí pero, algo lo detiene... su cuerpo no le respondía y más porque siente una presencia... no imaginaba que después de mucho tiempo, esa capacidad para sentir presencias espirituales estaba presente, pero sus ojos se abren tanto... al ver una silueta que lo miraba de frente...

.-Na... ni?...

Kurama estaba sin palabras, pensaba que lo que veía era su imaginación; nota que esa silueta más pequeña que él lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos carmín y fríos lo miraban... le intimidaba un poco dicha mirada.

.-No... imposible... tú... 

**Fin del capítulo VIII**

Ah Kami! O.O quien es esa silueta con la cual se topó Kurama?... Naomi ha mencionado algunas cosas de esa extraña premonición que tuvo en un tiempo atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de morir...y aún así, los chicos no se ven muy animados.

Pero... que es lo que pasa?... Yukio, como es que sigue por ahí si murió a manos de Hiei... O.O... y él, dios! esto y más en el siguiente capitulo de este fic!

Jejejeje, creo que con esto ya doy una respuesta más clara sobre mi cuestión mencionada en el capítulo anterior!... como la ven?

En fin... gracias a todos por leer este fic!... y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	10. Intenciones homicidas hacia ellos I

**Capítulo 9: intenciones homicidas hacia ellos I**

Era un momento de total silencio... un hombre de hermosos cabellos pelirrojos, miraba más que asombrado, aquella silueta que estaba al fondo de ese lugar.

.-Cómo... cómo...- no podía casi articular palabra alguna del modo que sus piernas no le responden, deseaba escapar de ese momento pero no podía.

La silueta lentamente se iba acercando a él... hasta quedar a pocos metros de él, sus ojos como el fuego lo miraban fijamente, mientras que esos esmeraldas mostraban gran sorpresa.

.-... mi querido Kurama...- musita esas palabras levemente.

Con eso, Kurama se queda petrificado... su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, así como su respiración se hacía casi entrecortada; cae de rodillas y sus manos chocan contra el suelo.

.-Acaso... te sorprende verme... de nuevo?- las palabras de ese ser eran frías, si el pelirrojo siente como las manos frías de esa persona tocaban su rostro.

.-NO.. tu... deberías...deberías...

.-Estar muerto? Eso piensas?... hnn...je, lógico...- musita esas palabras levemente en el oído de Suichi, eso le provoca un gran escalofrío.

.-...pero..te vi... no..NOOOOO!

En ese instante se aleja de ese ser, la mirada fría sonríe un poco... pero desaparece al instante para estar a las espaldas de Kurama; éste, siente el aliento de ese ser y que le habla suavemente.

.-..deberías de estar feliz...de verme de nuevo...

.-...qué?...

.-Kurama... mi hermoso Kurama... eres tan débil ahora.. pero, eso no te quita lo hermoso que eres- y lo abraza, sus brazos rodean el cuello del pelirrojo para percibir su aroma, se le hacía diferente porque no era de rosas sino... uno distinto..

.-Impo..sible..

Por otro lado... Youko siente un gran dolor en su pecho que lo hace caer, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que Keiko y Yukina corren hacia él y lo ven en el suelo, adolorido y respirando entrecortadamente.

.-Youko-san! Youko-san!… se encuentra bien?- pregunta la mujer de las nieves y Keiko se acerca a él pero, su mano traspasa el cuerpo del kitsune.

.-Nani?... – la mujer de Yusuke, se extraña mucho a lo que ocurría

.-.._Suichi,... él..._- y se abraza así mismo, ambas chicas notan que estaba temblando y sudaba-_... sus emociones son...tan fuertes... _

Naomi corría en busca de Kurama y de pronto se detiene... se siente paralizada por unos segundos y trata de concentrarse, había sentido una presencia...

.-_Esa...presencia...impo...sible..._

Y sigue corriendo en busca del punto exacto donde estaba esa presencia, debía encontrarla... al mismo tiempo, Kurama mira que el ser se alejaba de él lentamente pero, le llama la atención lo que ven sus ojos, en una mano de ese ser, brillaba un anillo...

.-Eso..

.-Si, aún lo conservo... pero, cuando llegue su momento se lo devuelvo... en su momento de muerte.

Al decir eso, le da la espalda a Kurama y desaparece al instante; Suichi por su lado queda en un silencio total al escucharlo, no entendía nada... acaso, estaba en peligro?... Naomi estaría en peligro?.. o cómo?

.-...Hiei... no...- musita esas palabras y luego observa que una silueta más pequeña se acerca a él, era una chica.

.-Ku-chan... estás bien?- Naomi corre hasta él para ver si estaba bien, solo observa que estaba muy nervioso y sus manos estaban frías, así como su piel muy pálida- qué pasó?

.-...Naomi... lo he visto!... lo he visto!.. tu anillo... y a él!

Naomi se queda paralizada a lo que le dice su primo, al escuchar la palabra de anillo... siente un gran escalofrío, pues recuerda que Youko le dijo lo mismo unos días atrás, de esa vez que fue el Reikai para hablar con Koenma.

.-Ku-chan!... como dices eso?... acaso Hiei...- pero el chico la silencia con sus dedos en sus labios, era mejor.

.-...vamonos de aquí, no me siento bien...- musita Kurama algo preocupado.

La chica no dice más y lo ayuda a levantarse, ambos se irían a casa del pelirrojo... aunque, en la casa de Keiko... Youko se sentía muy mal, se sentía mucho más débil que otros momentos.

.-_Kami... tanto fue la reacción de Suichi que... mi poder se debilitó más,...si sigue así... el no podrá mas soportarlo y yo... desapareceré..._- se miraba en el espejo, observa que su cuerpo era más transparente.

De ese mismo modo, observa que el rosario que yacía en la cama... perdió una más, ya no le quedaban muchas; Youko lo interpretaba que pronto todo estaría perdido, si no hay solución a todo eso.

Ya era algo tarde y Naomi, junto con Kurama llegaban a casa... Janet estaba dormida y eso relaja a ambos un poco, así que la chica mira de pronto al chico.

.-Entonces... lo que dices, es cierto?... Youko me dijo algo parecido.

.-..Youko... por su culpa...- Naomi observa como Kurama apretaba sus puños y le daba la espalda-... regresé aquí... porque no hiciste lo que te ordené?

.-Ku-chan... yo... no puedo hacer eso!

.-Te lo dije, me... lo prometiste... lo sellarías!

Naomi baja su mirada, pues notaba que le falló a Kurama... éste se deja caer en una silla mientras suspira un poco.

.-Ku-chan... debes regresar a él,... nunca te lo dije pero... nunca fue buena idea que te separas de Youko...

.-...me lo dijo... pero no lo haré, buenas noches- de ese modo da por terminada la conversación y deja sola a Naomi.

Por otro lado, Kuwabara y Yusuke habían llegado a casa y las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas por ellos.

.-Y Naomi... Kurama?- pregunta Keiko y Yusuke responde un poco serio.

.-Ambos se fueron por diferentes caminos...

.-Kurama sigue con las mismas de no regresar al Reikai Tantei..

Nadie dice más y se disponen a descansar... pero, cuando Keiko y Yukina estaba profundamente dormidas, ambos amigos entran a la habitación de Youko, éste estaba sentado en la cama mientras en sus manos, estaba el rosario de Naomi.

.-Youko!... estás muy pálido!- musita Kuwabara.

.-_Descuiden... estaré bien, miren... al collar le quedan pocas cuentas..._- el kitsune les muestra el collar, el cual Yusuke lo toma para verlo detenidamente.

.-Es cierto... y cuando se acaben?...

.-_Será el fin de todo,... y si Suichi no regresa a mi, como yo no regrese a él... no volveremos a ver la luz de un amanecer... estoy así porque él tuvo una reacción muy fuerte,... y sentí una... presencia que reconozco bien..._- no miraba a alguno de ellos.

.-Presencia?... de quien?- pregunta curioso Yusuke y ligeramente nervioso a la respuesta.

El kitsune se queda en silencio unos segundos, no estaba seguro de decirles pero... traga saliva y los mira a ambos.

Al mismo tiempo, ... Yukina dormía plácidamente hasta que comienza a soñar que estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro.

.-_Donde... estoy... esta oscuridad de nuevo?...-_se abraza así misma, le daba un poco de miedo no ver alguna luz, así como... un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y más, al ver una silueta enfrente de ella.

.-_Hermana... y por qué ese escalofrío?... no te alegra mi presencia? _

_.-Pero... deberías... estar muerto!... como es que... _

_Y Yukina ve como ese koorime se acerca a ella,... éste se aterra y más porque la abraza. _

_.-Estoy aquí porque... pronto tomaré a mi nueva víctima,... es alguien cercano tuyo... tanto que creo que lo disfrutaré quitándole la vida.. _

_.-No!... no te atrevas!... no te atrevas a hacer daño! No ...- y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y el koorime las limpia. _

_.-Lo siento... no hay vuelta atrás... _

_En ese mismo instante desaparece, Yukina sentía un mal presentimiento y tapa sus hermosos ojos con sus manos, mientras algunas lágrimas_ _salían de esos rubíes. _

Llega un nuevo día, Janet se despierta y nota que Kurama no estaba con ella.. así que se extraña un poco y... ve que no estaba, había salido. La mujer se acerca a Naomi que dormía sobre una mesa, pues estuvo llorando casi toda la noche.

.-Hey niña! Despierta!- le dice la mujer, Naomi entiende a la perfección ese inglés y la mira un poco.

.-...buenos días... Janet-san.

.-Donde está Suichi?- pregunta muy seria.

.-No lo se.. no está?

Y la mujer asiente, a Naomi no le importaba mucho pero... se levanta de ahí y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha, realmente la necesitaba; aunque Janet se molesta, al ver que no recibió contestación alguna.

Mientras tanto... entre las calles de Tokio, Kuwabara y Yusuke caminaban tranquilamente, ya que éste último recibió una llamada de su jefe... parecía que tenía algo importante.

.-Entonces... que te dijo tu jefe?- pregunta el de cabellos zanahoria.

.-..ah, pues... dijo que tenía un testigo de lo que ha ocurrido, si es así, sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo- explica Yusuke mientras sonríe.

.-Ya veo, en ese caso yo te dejo amigo... quiero hacer algo, comemos juntos?

Urameshi acepta la invitación y sus caminos se separan, Kuwabara cruza la calle y se adentra a unas calles un tanto solitarias... mientras que Yusuke, de pronto gira su vista hacia ese punto.

.-_Qué extraño,... sentí un escalofrío...Kuwabara..._- se queda ahí unos segundos hasta que recuerda lo que tenía que hacer, sus pasos se aceleran un poco.

Cerca de ahí... Naomi había salido ya de casa, antes de salir tuvo algunos problemas con Janet porque deseaba saber el paradero de Suichi y nada; ella anoche lo vio muy serio y la dejó sola.

.-_Solo espero que Ku-chan esté bien... dónde podrá estar?_- pensaba desde su interior hasta que, algo la detiene... una silueta transparente se le hace presente.

.-.._Naomi... es bueno verte... donde, está Suichi?_

.-_No lo sé, por eso mismo salí... _

Ambos se miran por unos momentos y se van corriendo en su búsqueda, debían encontrarlo pronto porque si no fuese así; tanto a Youko como a Suichi, les peligraba la vida y eso, no sería nada bueno.

Kuwabara seguía caminando por esas calles... realmente estaba un poco nervioso, pues algo le dice que no debía de estar ahí; su mirada se posaba en diferentes puntos, así como su corazón latía un poco más acelerado.

.-...rayos, no debí irme por aquí... se nota que la ausencia en Japón me hizo daño..-musitaba mientras trataba de calmarse.

No se da cuenta que alguien parecía que lo estaba observando, una silueta un tanto baja, lo miraba fijamente... vestía completamente de negro, sus ojos de fuego se deleitaban de ver a esa persona y, una sonrisa en sus labios se transforma.

.-_Bien... que empiece la función_- al decir esas palabras, se saborea el momento...

Entonces, Kazuma observa que se había perdido por completo... no lo entendía, pero intenta encontrar la salida a como diese lugar hasta que, siente un gran escalofrío recorrerlo.

.-Eh?... qué...es..qué es este escalofrío?...- se abraza así mismo y mira el cielo, no ve nada... pero, cuando baja la mirada, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver una silueta.

.-Je...

Y una banda blanca cae al suelo... así como un aura negra se formaba alrededor de esa silueta, Kuwabara no podía verlo bien pero, los ojos de ese ser lo alteran bastante del modo que intenta alejarse... pero no, le era imposible.

.-_Nani?... esos ojos, la mirada..._- piensa Kazuma, estaba totalmente paralizado a lo que veía, pues... logra reconocer esa mirada, esa silueta, ese Jagan o tercer ojo.

Una barrera de fuego oscuro rodea a Kuwabara, impidiéndole escapar... la silueta sonríe divertida porque sería algo agradable jugar con él un poco antes de morir.

.-Pero... tu.. no se supone...- casi no articulaba palabra alguna, y ve como en un instante desaparece para aparecer de nuevo a su lado.

El ser tenía su espada en su mano y la blande, Kuwabara la esquiva a duras penas y solo siente un corte poco profundo en su pierna derecha; eso lo hace tambalear y caer al suelo. Observa como esa silueta de nuevo intenta matarlo, pero se movía como pudiera para evitar ser muerto.

.-_...si...tuviera mi... poder, podría... pero, si sigo así, me matará..._- piensa mientras ve que de nuevo es atacado- Hiei! Por qué lo haces?

Grita con todas sus fuerzas a punto de morir por la espada de ese ser, pero se detiene; la espada queda muy cerca del cuello del de ojos pequeños... suda frío al ver el arma rozando su cuello.

.-...hnn- la mirada fría del koorime se posa en una asustada de Kuwabara, éste ya se había dado cuenta que no era un fantasma, sino real.

.-..vivo?.. te vi... caer...

No le contestaba nada, Hiei lo miraba fríamente y con la amenaza de matarlo en cualquier momento; se aleja de su victima y sonríe... así como le muestra el dragón que tenía dibujado en su mano derecha.

.-Je,... no vivirás... mas...

Entonces lentamente va formando un remolino negro, estaba realizando uno de sus ataques más fuertes, poderosos y Kuwabara, no podía levantarse... su pierna le dolía mucho.

.-...traidor... pero.. imposible que estés... vivo...

Observa claramente que sus esperanzas de escapar eran inútiles, Hiei lanza el ataque al instante... y un dragón negro hace acto de presencia para dejar solo su silueta; Kuwabara lo mira fijamente.

.-...imposible... que... ESTÉS VIVO!- al gritar esas palabras, de la mano de Kazuma, aparece una espada hecha por su poder espiritual la cual crece y con ello, se decide a atacar.

.-No importa... morirás!- eran las palabras del koorime.

Lanza su Gokuryuuha hacia Kuwabara, y él... a duras penas y puede levantarse para atacar; haría lo posible para hacer pedazos ese ataque y de ese modo, evitar que le llegara de lleno. Así lo hace... al ver su espada, mira al instante a un koorime con deseos de matarlo; no lo entendía pero... toma la espada con fuerzas y la blande...

El ataque, para sorpresa de Hiei logra partirse en dos pero... Kuwabara recibe una parte de ese poder maligno el cual lo envuelve por completo. El koorime ve que la otra mitad iba hacia él y desaparece al instante, no lo creía...

Luego de unos minutos de que el polvo desapareciera por el ataque que lo produjo, el koorime de cabellos azabaches mira donde quedó el cuerpo de Kuwabara... y lo ve, algunas partes de lo que conformaban una casa vieja le habían caído encima... y sonríe; Hiei lo ve y decide tocar tierra para verificar si realmente estaba muerto o no.

Por otro lado, Naomi y Youko escucharon el ruido de algo, como de una explosión y ven que se produjo en una zona algo vacía...

.-_Vayamos a ver..._- le dice Naomi y Youko asiente pero, se queda paralizado...- _qué pasa?... Youko! _

_.-...esa presencia... de nuevo..._- musita el kitsune y cae, Naomi lo detiene a tiempo y ella ve que de nuevo parecía desaparecer; algo que la horroriza.

.-_Vamos!... resiste, vayamos a ver que es!_

Youko se recupera al paso de unos segundos y siguen su camino hasta llegar a esa zona... ambos se quedan helados al ver lo que ocurría, medio lugar se encontraba destruido, se apreciaba el olor a sangre y muerte.

.-_Pero... qué pasó aquí?_- pregunta Youko extrañado y Naomi le toca su brazo porque habían visto a alguien al fondo de ese lugar...

.-.._Youko... mira..._

La sorpresa de ambos era grande, ven que Kuwabara yacía entre ese desastre y a su lado, un koorime que estaba punto de darle muerte pero; siente una punzada... siente claramente como algo le quemaba de su dedo... y mira hacia ellos, y a la chica, a esos ojos violetas tan profundos.

.-...No... Hiei...- musita ella levemente y ambos ven como el koorime desaparece al instante, Youko intenta seguirlo pero demasiado veloz para él.

.-_No puede ser... era real...y, se escapó!_- Youko se molesta a eso pero, Naomi lo mira diciéndole que lo mejor era ver el estado de Kuwabara.

Los dos corren hacia él para revisarlo, de milagro estaba vivo.. pero muy herido por el ataque del dragón oscuro, aunque... no imaginaban que lo que habían visto era real, él estaba ahí!...

Hiei miraba todo ya desde lo alto de un edificio pero, siente la voz de alguien que conocía bien; que aborrecía...

.-_Hiei.. por qué no lo mataste?... tuviste la oportunidad... _

-Dejame... en paz! Lo mataré cuando lo crea más necesario

-_Ya sabes quien manda a quien, no me obligues a usar medidas extremas... contigo..._

La mirada de Hiei se pone seria, más fría... así como la manera de acabar con ellos, con cada uno de esos seres que en un pasado trabajaron juntos... 

**Fin del capítulo IX**

Kami!... Hiei sigue vivo!... pero, lo más raro de todo esto es.. por qué quiso matar a Kuwabara?... ese extraño encuentro que Kurama tuvo con Hiei fue realmente extraño, parece que el koorime aún quiere a Kurama pero éste, no entiende qué pasó exactamente... qué pasará?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Mou... bueno... les agradezco a todos en seguir este fic... y bueno, creo que para muchas es lo mejor que ha pasado... Hiei... SIGUE VIVO! pero, veremos de como fue que no murió y,... cuales son sus intenciones... hasta la próxima actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	11. Intenciones homicidas hacia ellos II

**Capítulo 10: intenciones homicidas hacia ellos II**

****

En un lugar apartado de los seres humanos, cuando lentamente un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés por los pasillos de un lugar poco común, hasta que se detiene enfrente de una chica de cabellos azulados.

.-Koenma-sama, ha visto los últimos sucesos? Más gente ha muerto... no cree que será bueno ver eso?

.-.. y de nuevo con lo mismo- responde fríamente Koenma.

.-Pero... no es posible! esto es ya tan extraño que... no es humano.

.-Puede ser pero, si es así... será entre nosotros...no de nadie más.

Cuando dice eso, Botán baja la mirada, pensó que era posible llamar a los Tantei, aunque... recuerda que Koenma lo prohibió rotundamente.

.-No queda de otra que investigarlo,... en ese caso, vayamos al Ningenkai- ordena el hijo del Gran Rey Enma.

.-Eh?.. yo pensé... en dejarlo... con algún detective...

.-No Botán, no quiero que ellos intervengan... así que prepárate, porque nos vamos de aquí.

De ese modo, Koenma deja a Botán sola, mientras que ella piensa en la extraña actitud de su jefe.

Koenma sigue su camino mientras piensa en algunas cosas; desde días anteriores, uno de sus informantes le llegó con la noticia sobre un ser extraño el cual mataba humanos sin compasión; además que, describían su físico un poco.

.-_Un ser de negro, cuyos ojos son del rojo del mismo infierno, así como sus cabellos de la misma noche, en su frente... lo que parece ser un ojo..._- pensaba Koenma una y otra vez, algo que no daba crédito- _pero... como es que alguien_, _tenga tales características si esa persona... _

Se queda muy pensativo, por eso tomó esa decisión tan extraña, le llamó tanto la atención eso que,... junto con Botán, irán a investigar...

En otro lugar, una chica de ojos violetas intenta hacer reaccionar a una persona salida de los escombros; a su lado se encontraba un zorro plateado con orejas puntiagudas.

.-Vamos Kuwabara... resiste!- grita la niña tras sacarlo de ese lugar.

.-_Espera Naomi, deja que lo revise_- comenta el kitsune al hacerla a un lado lentamente.

La niña hace caso, Youko observa el cuerpo de Kazuma inconsciente, y se sorprende de algo, tenía bastantes heridas, pero no eran graves, golpes y ninguna herida de gravedad... que lo colocara en la línea de la vida y la muerte... lo más raro era, esa forma en la que lo encontraron.

.-_Debió morir... pero... es como si hubiese creado algo que lo protegió un poco_- comenta lentamente el de ojos dorados.

.-..._como una barrera?_- cuestiona la chica mientras Youko asiente un poco.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que ven, como Kuwabara despertaba lentamente y los mira un poco.

.-Us...te..de..s... como.. es...que...estoy..aquí...- intenta levantarse pero le dolía todo su cuerpo, Naomi lo ayuda a levantarse.

.-Qué pasó?- pregunta Youko aunque, no entendía a lo que habían visto momentos atrás.

.-... dinos Kuwabara, qué pasó?- eran las palabras de una chica bastante preocupada.

El chico de cabello zanahoria se queda callado por unos instantes... a duras penas y podía hablar; hasta que...

.-No... no está muerto...- mustia levemente, los presentes lo escuchan con atención.

.-De qué hablas? Quién lo hizo?- pregunta más preocupada la chica, su corazón le decía quien podría ser pero... deseaba escucharlo de los labios de él.

.-... el enano...

Con eso, Naomi y Youko se miran mutuamente, no daban crédito a lo ocurrido... pues lo vieron en ese momento; si dice que lo vio... significa que no es un fantasma, sino... algo real.

Mientras eso pasa, Kurama seguía caminando solo por esas calles, no podía creer lo ocurrido esa noche. Se sienta en un banco y suspira.

.-_No se como fue que llegué aquí... soy un estúpido... debería irme pero... algo me dice que no_- piensa del modo no se da cuenta que alguien, de pronto, se le aparece detrás suyo, para luego hablarle en su oído.

.-Sigo vivo... mi querido Kurama, si sigues... con esa actitud tuya... créeme, estarás conmigo a la fuerza...

Entonces Kurama se sorprende a eso y más, al sentir los brazos de alguien que lo rodeaban por la espalda, su cuello ligeramente húmedo al sentir los labios de ese ser; lentamente siente que esas manos suben hasta tocar la parte trasera de su oreja, y sea mordida con ligereza.

No podía mover alguna parte de su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente paralizado... así como su corazón late de forma más acelerada, su respiración ligeramente entrecortada; Kurama en ese instante tenía su mente completamente en blanco...

.-No podrás... escaparte esta vez...- suavemente ese ser de ojos de fuego le habla en su oído, con un dejo de sensualidad total.

.-...- no podía articular palabra alguna pero... se sentía tan raro y extraño que...

Y se levanta de golpe, luego mira quien era el causante de eso tan... extraño en su ser. Nota que no había alguien, sus ojos esmeraldas muestran sorpresa, al darse la vuelta se queda petrificado, él estaba ahí...

.-Tan débil eres ahora, que ni mi presencia sientes... Kurama.

.-... como...- musita levemente el pelirrojo mientras retrocede un poco, nota como el koorime da un paso más cercano hacia él.

.-... ni mi nombre mencionas... estoy vivo.

Kurama no podía más y ve como el chico se acerca más... esos ojos de fuego eran tan penetrantes que Kurama se siente hechizados a ellos.

.-Imposible... tú estabas... muerto! MUERTO!

.-Pero no lo estoy, ya que... tengo asuntos por atender- comenta el koorime.

.-...Hiei.. tu...

Deseaba decirle algo, siente como esas manos, un poco frías, tocaban sus hombros; era ligeramente un poco más alto... con eso, le decía que él, estaba vivo.

Cuando siente que Hiei estaba muy cerca de sus labios... éste retrocede, dejando al pelirrojo raro.

.-Debo irme pero... yo que tú, regreso a ser quien era- las palabras de él eran frías y calculadoras- no eres el Kurama que conocí, si no lo haces... te mataré.

Al final desaparece, Suichi se queda helado a esas palabras... coloca sus manos en su boca para caer de rodillas; temblaba un poco, ahora estaba seguro... ya comprobó algo de gran importancia: seguía pero... ¿cómo?

Mientras tanto, Hiei aparece en un lugar muy oscuro... camina lentamente hasta llegar a una zona donde había muchas pantallas, una de ellas mostraba la zona donde estuvo a punto de matar a Kuwabara.

.-Sabías que ese estúpido humano de Kuwabara... sigue vivo? Pensé que acabaste con él...

El demonio siente una presencia, gira su vista y ahí estaba, un demonio el cual yacía sentado en una silla, sus piernas y brazos se encontraban cruzados; así como una extraña sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

.-Yukio... detesto que me observen cuando hago mi labor- eran las palabras molestas de Hiei.

.-Ah, lo siento... pero, a veces es bueno- Yukio se levanta para acercarse al koorime.

.-Ya veo.. debí hacerlo con mi espada- musita sonriendo levemente.

.-Mmm si... pero, vemos que Kurama ya sabe que sigues vivo...- toma su mentón con suavidad.

.-...

.-Bueno, como sigue en las misas debes matarlo... es un pobre humano en este instante.

.-Hnn

Yukio sonríe divertido mientras decide besarlo lentamente, en descubrir el interior de esos extraños labios y juguetear un poco. Nota como al inicio, Hiei parecía resistirse y después, correspondía.

Las manos de Hiei tocaban el rostro de Yukio mientras que éste baja sus labios hasta su cuello, provocando un cosquilleo en el koorime.. así como, un pequeño gemido salir de sus labios.

Hiei también lo besa de forma más apasionada del modo que el demonio introduce sus manos dentro del pantalón, y gime un poco más fuerte el koorime.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando el koorime despierta... el tiempo había muerto para ellos,... se encontraba solo, en medio de una habitación repleta de velas; en esa cama mullida se encontraba sentado Hiei, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo... desnudo por completo.

.-..ha pasado tanto tiempo...- musita y se abraza así mismo, luego se levanta para verse en un gran espejo que tiene enfrente suyo.

Se mira un poco, lo único que tenía puesto era esa banda blanca que ocultaba el Jagan o su tercer ojo... se pierde un poco en sus pensamientos, después se viste... ya que en ese momento, un demonio mucho más pequeño que él, hace acto de presencia.

.-Hiei-sama, el amo desea verlo...

.-Hnn- responde y observa que ese demonio se retira.

Unos minutos más tarde, Yukio revisaba algunas cosas con esos aparatos raros y, en las pantallas aparecen lugares de la cuidad, y una de ellas... mostraba una donde estaban todos en un hospital, viendo a Kuwabara aún herido.

.-Mmm intentamos acabar con esa miko pero sigue viva... Kuwabara Kazuma también, falta...

Ve que en ese lugar se encontraba ausente Kurama, solo en una esquina estaba un hermoso ser de cabellos plateados, sus brazos estaban cruzados, y sus ojos dorados cerrados.

.-... y dónde estará él?...- se decía pensativo- es imposible que esa apariencia de kitsune esté así...

.-Es un idiota,...- comenta de pronto Hiei al llegar hasta Yukio.

.-Ah, ya veo... descansaste?

El demonio no le dice nada y eso se toma como un sí... lo invita a acercarse a las pantallas y observar todo lo que ocurría, Hiei mira que en esa pantalla estaba Yukina, muy triste por ver en ese estado a Kuwabara... pero, sus ojos se quedan impresionados... ahí esta Youko.

.-Nani?... pero...- dice un poco exaltado.

.-Je, curioso no?... ahora se entiende porqué... tu queridísimo Kurama... es débil...- explica Yukio un poco serio.

.-... ahora entiendo que me costó trabajo acabar con la vida de la niña, un poco del poder que sentí pertenecía a él...

Y quedan un poco en silencio ambos seres, parecían que estaban pensado en una forma de deshacerse de ellos y, Yukio es quien toma la palabra.

.-Es momento de destruir la tercera zona de la cuidad... quiero que con ello acabes ahora con el que fue el líder de los Tantei...

.-... a... Urameshi?...- pregunta serio Hiei.

.-Ajá, tengo entendido que dejó de usar también sus poderes, así que hazlo mientras destruyes la tercera zona.

.-De acuerdo... pero, ya me cansé de ir yo solo... – comenta un poco serio.

.-Je, iría contigo... aunque, hay cosas que debo atender igual... que vayan algunos de mis hombres... bien?

Sólo asiente, Hiei suspira un poco... se le hacía muy raro que el no tuviera las intenciones de tener contacto con ellos pero, sonríe un poco... sabía que la diversión de nuevo iniciaría... el koorime desaparece de ese lugar pero Yukio mira al fondo; unos ojos aparecen.

.-Quiero que lo vigilen bien,... y si ven que otros seres que no sean ellos, mátenlos- los seres obedecen al demonio para después dejar el lugar.

En el hospital, Yusuke intentaba sacar una buena explicación de lo ocurrido... no creía las palabras de Naomi y Youko; para ese momento, las chicas habían ido a comer algo en la cafetería(no deseaban que ellos supieran muchas cosas).

.-Eso es imposible! HIEI ESTÁ MUERTO!

.-Lo sabemos Yusuke demo,... si Kuwabara igual lo vio...- comenta Naomi y el de ojos pequeños mira a Yusuke.

.-Si... un fantasma no lo fue porque... su poder era... fuerte.

.-_Urameshi, creo que será mejor que comencemos a sentar cabeza, esto es mas raro... después de todo, pueda que él... sea el causante de esto_- comenta de pronto Youko serio, Naomi lo mira más preocupada.

.-Pero... no lo creo! Hiei no es de eso...

Y todos quedan en silencio,... Yusuke se toca su cabeza y para luego golpear la mesa que tenía enfrente suyo.

.-Si todo lo que ustedes dicen es cierto? POR QUÉ RAYOS HIEI NO ESTÁ AQUÍ?- eran las palabras de un Yusuke desesperado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.-...Yusuke...- musita Naomi.

Todos ven como el chico se da la vuelta y sale del lugar al instante, estaba demasiado molesto por todo lo que pasó... mientras que Youko se acerca a una Naomi que comenzaba a llorar.

.-_Tranquila... veremos como arreglaremos esto..._-dice Youko y la niña asiente un poco, Kazuma se levanta adolorido.

.-Será difícil que Yusuke igual lo reconozca... y, lo sabe ya Kurama?

.-... no lo sé, ni lo he visto...- responde Naomi, no se soltaba del brazo protector del kitsune.

.-_De todas formas,... si sigue en esa actitud, ambos... podemos morir... me siento más débil... me ahoga ya el aroma a muerte que se desprende por todos lados. _

Yusuke seguía corriendo, no entendía como era que Hiei realmente siguiera vivo... si lo vio caer de ese barranco, no le importaba por donde iba, o a quien empujaba... simplemente quería saber bien, que era todo eso...

.-_Ahora se entiende un poco la preocupación de Naomi... pero, si Kurama está aquí... entonces pueda que Hiei si siga vivo... kami... _

No se da cuenta que choca con alguien más, ambos hombres se caen al suelo y estaban a punto de reclamar cuando...

.-Yusuke...- eran las palabras de un sorpresivo Suichi.

.-..Kurama, qué haces aquí?- pregunta extrañado el chico.

.-Lo mismo pregunto...- y ayuda a su amigo a levantarse- por qué ibas corriendo...?

.-... nada, tuve un susto, es eso...

Pero baja la mirada, Kurama lo mira por unos segundos para luego acercarse a él; sabía que con esa actitud... decía que ocultaba algo, así que toma su mentón para verlo fijamente.

.-Pasó algo?

.-... Kuwabara... fue atacado...

.-Ya veo,... y está bien?- pregunta con poco interés.

.-Si,.. Kurama... te puedo preguntar algo?

Cuando hace esa pregunta, Kurama se extraña un poco... pero no deja de mirar a su amigo, Yusuke quería aclarar un poco las cosas.

.-Qué te hizo regresar a Japón? Tú fuiste... el más afectado de todos... qué pasó?- las palabras del ex Tantei eran serias, Kurama se queda en silencio unos momentos...

.-... para qué quieres saberlo?...

Yusuke observa que realmente tiene una razón, así que aclara un poco su boca para hablar.

.-Parece que Kuwabara fue atacado por Hiei,... lo que dice que él...

.-Está vivo?... así parece...- responde de pronto el pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas, le da la espalda para mirar el cielo-... estoy aquí por eso mismo,... comprobar si realmente el está vivo y creo que así es...

Nunca se imaginó que Kurama fuera tan frío en decir eso, pensó que lo diría con una alegría total en su rostro pero no fue así, Yusuke nota que estaba muy dolido todavía por su muerte, mejor dicho... por una supuesta muerte.

.-Ya que lo tenga bien comprobado... me iré de aquí, no me importa en absoluto que pase...

.-Pero... qué dices Kurama!...

.-Lo que escuchaste Yusuke, además... decidí vivir así, como un humano... dejé todo para olvidarlo... estoy casado y... si, estoy satisfecho...

Yusuke no podía aceptarlo, nunca escuchó esa actitud por medio de su amigo, notaba como fue tan fuerte esa pérdida que... ese hombre con quien estaba enfrente, no era Kurama... ni Suichi o Youko... solo un ser con la apariencia de alguien que en un pasado fue... un chico que sonreía y siempre trataba de ser fuerte ante todo.

.-...no lo pensé de ti,... no eres el Kurama que conocí... y... al menos ya lo comprobaste?... Hiei sigue...

No logra terminar de hablar porque... escucha una gran explosión, ambos chicos miran hacia su izquierda y una zona mostraba humo, la gente de pronto comenzó a correr asustada.

.-Vayamos a ver... Kurama.

.-Ve tu, debo regresar a casa... Janet me espera.

Deseaba golpear a Kurama pero... su intuición le decía que debía ir, con o sin Kurama...mientras que éste, camina rumbo a casa, no le importaba nada.

Yukina escucha por la radio sobre una explosión, mira que Keiko ve como Naomi y Youko, salían rápidamente del hospital para llegar al lugar del desastre.

Se podía ver como Hiei destruía todo por doquier... se sentía maravillado por eso, el ver como los humanos morían a sus manos, como eran pulverizados con su dragón negro... o por su espada; no sentía compasión por ellos y era cruel... sus manos lentamente se manchaban de ese líquido carmín.

.-Bien... así, debemos acabar con todo...- comenta eso hacia los demonios que llevaba consigo, parecían ogros con aspecto terrible.

Los seres a su mando le obedecen y no dudan en atacar a las personas,... el terror era total... nadie podía detenerlos pero... Yusuke llega en ese momento, estaba sin palabras a esa destrucción; trata de ayudar a una persona pero.

.-...- mira que había un ogro el cual lo ataca, a duras penas y esquiva su ataque; dejándole un hilo de sangre en su rostro-... un... ogro...

Lo golpea un poco para escapar de ahí, corre con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de ahí... Naomi Youko no estaban muy lejos, así como Kurama que...

.-...eh?.. que pasa aquí?- Kurama se queda muy extrañado, no podía dar un paso mas allá porque, se le impedía, algo le evitaba caminar.

Kurama no podía salir de esa zona porque, una barrera espiritual se lo evitaba, no lo entendía... así que camina un poco más pero, al hacerlo, es lanzado hacia el suelo.

.-Qué?.. pero... arg...- se lastima su brazo, le costaba trabajo levantarse para escapar, ve que los ogros ya lo rodeaban.

No puede hacer nada... siente como esos seres lo toman para llevárselo a donde estaba Hiei... Yusuke, seguía golpeándolos pero no era suficiente; su fuerza se debilitó un poco...

.-Maldición!...

.-Je, hacía tiempo que no te veía... Urameshi- dice una voz al fondo de ese lugar.

.-Eh?... pero... esa voz...- observa como los ogros se alejaban de él para dar paso al koorime que se acercaba.

.-Si.. soy yo Yusuke,... Hiei... sorprendido?

Yusuke estaba sin palabras, nunca se imaginó ver de frente a Hiei... éste parecía bastante divertido ante su reacción y no dudó en acercarse, pero... lo hiere con su espada.

.-No estoy muerto, sino... no te hubiera hecho esto...- comenta en un tono frío y Urameshi se siente adolorido por la herida en su abdomen.

.-Me...da... gusto verte... vivo..- pero, no se esperó que recibiera un puñetazo en su cara que lo manda a una pared.

.-..con esto espero que te des cuenta de mis intenciones...

Entonces el chico Tantei, se levanta con mucha dificultad... no creía todo eso, como era que Hiei fuera capaz de.. matarlo. Al instante que estaba de pié, llega el koorime para encestarle la espada... éste se hace a un lado con lentitud pero, recibe un golpe más en su estómago... eso le provoca sentir un gran dolor porque sus ropas se manchan de más carmín.

De la boca de Yusuke, aparece carmín y con ello, un grito ahogado de dolor... una vez más siente que la espada estaba por entrar a su cuerpo pero,...

.-Qué?.. acaso piensas detenerme?- pregunta Hiei con una sonrisa llena de ironía, pues Urameshi detiene con muchos esfuerzos su espada con sus manos.

.-...matarme, es lo que deseas?... por qué?...

.-No te metas!- de las manos del demonio, aparece una esfera negra la cual lanza hacia si víctima y Yusuke... no sabe que hacer,... no entendía como era que ese chico, amigo suyo en el pasado, deseara matarlo.

.-_No puedo usar mi Reigun... qué haré, ni tengo la fuerza de joven... Hiei, por qué... estás vivo pero.. por qué deseas matarme? _

Solo se escucha una gran explosión, Naomi observa como una gran cantidad de energía se forma en esa zona y explota... Youko estaba impresionado a lo que veían sus ojos.

.-_Es... el Reigun de Urameshi,... vayamos pronto.._

.-_Si_- responde Naomi.

Kurama igual ve la explosión... el yacía en un punto cercano a ello... pero, le extrañaban muchas cosas: como era que sentía grandes presencias si... dejó de usarlo en el pasado?... no lo veía bien.

.-Imposible... ese era.. el Reigun de Yusuke... kami, por qué... por qué me siento así?... algo me detuvo... quiero saber que pasa aquí...

De ese modo, se levanta y camina hacia esa dirección.. solo no deseaba volver al pasado, y más... porque logra sentir la presencia de ese koorime... de Hiei.

**Fin del capítulo X**

Ah kami! Hiei con intenciones de matar a Yusuke! pero por qué? Kurama sigue con esa extraña actitud y no desea saber algo sobre este embrollo al cual, ya intervino y no podrá salir con facilidad...con esto se muestra que Hiei realmente anda vivo... muchas cosas comienzan a surgir como otra actitud proveniente de Koenma, no quiere la ayuda de los detectives y piensa hacerlo solo y con Botán... ahhh! esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Sayorana wa mirai no Hajimari!

Bueno, antes que nada quiero darles a todos las gracias por su apoyo, como ven... poco a poco va saliendo más Yaoi y pueda que en cualquier instante haya lemon, ok?... en fin, es momento de pasar a una notica importante que quiero dar anuncio:

**_Por motivos escolares y la falta de tiempo... me veo en la necesidad de tomar la decisión de dejar de actualizar este fic; al menos hasta finales de octubre. Mil disculpas a todos ustedes pero... es necesario y no es por la falta de inspiración sino de tiempo, ya sé que no tengo perdón porque lo dejé abandonado por mucho tiempo! T.T pero... como ven, este no es el único fic... publico otros tres más(uno solo es publicar, ya lo tengo terminado), de los cuales dos andan en el mismo estado que este, es decir, que aun no concluyen y sigo escribiéndolos n.nU... pero bueno, les prometo que seguiré con ellos porque son proyectos que me interesa mucho terminar.. ok? sean un poco pacientes porque luego de octubre, tendré algunos días libres y con ello, podré escribir un poco más para que así, sigan disfrutando de esta historia... gracias por su atención!_**

Mou, es todo y nos veremos pronto... T.T ... eso si, a como de lugar, aunque pasen años... ESTE FIC SI LLEGARÁ A SU FIN!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	12. De las sombras resurge Hiei

**Capítulo 11: de las sombras resurge Hiei **

Se levanta una pantalla de humo con la cual evita la vista, no se supo con exactitud que pasó... los testigos cercanos a ese lugar estaban sorprendidos por ese hecho.

Kurama se encontraba muy cerca, no entendía como esos oni de pronto se fueron y lo dejaron en paz... decide caminar hacia el punto de la explosión.

.-..._esa presencia... es de Hiei..._- piensa y de pronto se detiene... logra ver a dos siluetas en distintas zonas, parecían que estaban en el suelo.

Al paso de unos minutos, cuando el humo se disipó lo suficiente, Kurama se queda helado a lo que veían sus ojos: Yusuke yacía sin conocimiento entre piedras que alguna ocasión fueron una pared, mientras que Hiei, se encontraba enfrente y trataba de levantarse con algo dificultad.

.-..na...ni?- Kurama no podía decir palabra alguna, no sabía que hacer ante ese momento... pero, escucha la voz de uno de ellos.

.-..Hi..ei...- Yusuke estaba despertando, sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y sus ropas se encontraban cubiertas de su sangre; su respiración era entrecortada.

.-..sigues... vivo...- musita Hiei esas palabras-... bien, ahora si te mato...

Sin importar su estado, Hiei se lanza al ataque para matar de una vez a Yusuke, Kurama se paraliza por unos segundos, le era imposible recordar eso... por su mente llegan algunos recuerdos de joven, aquellos donde peleaba junto con sus amigos...

.-_Por qué me pasan estas cosas?... por qué estos recuerdos... POR QUÉ? No... Yusuke, no.._- piensa Kurama al tratar de encontrar una solución a todo eso, así que... de forma inconsciente, corre hacia Urameshi.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Hiei que... Kurama corre hacia Yusuke, algo en su interior le decía que debía protegerlo pero, ¿cómo? No tenía su poder espiritual pero,... con él era suficiente ante el ataque de Hiei; éste se detiene a pocos metros...

.-Nani?... Kurama...- dice el koorime, su mano que portaba su espada temblaba... nunca imaginó ver esa reacción en el chico.

.-..basta...- musita levemente.

Para ese momento, Naomi y Youko habían llegado; observan como Hiei intentaba atacar pero le era imposible... Kurama seguía protegiendo a Yusuke, no miraba al koorime.

.-Kurama!- grita Naomi y más, al ver a Hiei-... Hiei... realmente eres tú?

.-_Hiei... _– Youko mira a Hiei, éste observa a los presentes.

.-... pero, Kurama... si no te quitas, te aniquilo junto a él...- eran sus palabras, bastante frías.

.-No,... no...- decía Kurama sin soltar a Yusuke.

.-..Ku..rama...- Yusuke observa como el pelirrojo lo protegía.

Naomi estaba muy alterada a eso, aprieta sus puños.. pensaba en atacarlo pero... no deseaba hacerlo, Hiei era su amigo... y la persona más importante para Kurama; el kitsune por su lado, si lo hace... de sus manos hace aparecer una semilla que la lanza hacia el koorime.

.-...Youko,. interesante... pero... débil como Kurama...- cuando dice eso, detiene con sus dedos esa semilla para hacerla polvo en un instante.

.-...Maldición...- Youko se lamentaba de su estado, observa que la chica corre hacia Hiei.

.-Hiei-kun!... por qué lo haces?...

.-...hnn- no le importa que fuera Naomi y le da un golpe la cual la hace retroceder y él, toma camino para irse de ahí pero...

Siente una gran barrera que le impide seguir, los presentes miran que a lo alto de un edificio había dos personas... una mujer y un hombre.

.-...vaya, no pensé que realmente Hiei estuviera vivo...- eran las palabras de un chico de ojos cafés, sus cabellos del mismo color se movían un poco.

.-_Pero... si es Koenma...!_- Youko logra identificarlo y más, cuando salta hasta llegar a ellos... Botán era la mujer que lo seguía y aterriza con su remo.

.-Koenma...- habla Hiei fríamente.

.-...Hiei, es increible que no hayas muerto...- musita Botán e intenta acercarse; Koenma la detiene.

El koorime sonríe y camina hacia una dirección... no le importaba la presencia de todos ellos; Kurama alza su vista para mirarlo bien...

.-Hiei... por qué haces todo esto?- pregunta con un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

Los presentes esperaban alguna respuesta por ello pero... Hiei no dice nada, se da la media vuelta y desaparece por completo, dejando la orden a los oni que los mataran. Esos seres de monstruosa apariencia, salen de pronto.

.-Son demasiados!...- dice Naomi y se acerca a Kurama y a Yusuke- estás bien Yusuke?

.-... eh.. si... estoy bien...- habla Urameshi y Kurama lo ayuda a levantarse.

.-Yusuke... – era lo que podía decir el pelirrojo.

Ven como esos ogros los tenían rodeados... por desgracia de ellos, no podían hacer nada... no tenían el poder suficiente; Naomi intenta atacarlos pero les hace un mínimo de daño, Youko por su lado no podía hacer nada...

Koenma no decía palabra alguna hacia ellos pero... él acaba con esos seres al sacar un pergamino, que lo alza al cielo y crea diversas esferas de fuego que los desaparece.

.-Chicos... están todos bien?- pregunta Botán muy preocupada y se acerca a ellos.

.-Botán, qué gusto verte- saluda Naomi muy contenta de verla.

.-...milagro de verte de nuevo.. Koenma- comenta de pronto Urameshi, que trata de acercarse al chico pero tambaleaba un poco; Kurama logra detenerlo a tiempo.

El lugar donde se encontraban estaba totalmente destruido; Hiei en poco tiempo logró destruir una vasta zona con su poder. Koenma miraba todo con detenimiento hasta que, escucha las palabras de Yusuke.

.-Supongo que si- responde indiferente.

.-Koenma-sama... no debería de ser tan así con ellos- responde Botán ante la reacción del hijo del Rey Enma.

.-... los humanos no deben de entrometerse en esto!... todos ustedes están exlcuídos por completo del Reikai, entrar a esto... es el peor error que pueden cometer!

.-Pero... Koenma! Yo... supe desde hace un tiempo que... debiamos regresar! El reikai Tantei debe regresar... por qué hace esto Koenma!

Naomi tenía mucho coraje,... de sus ojos violetas aparecen unas lágrimas de tristeza, de saber que Koenma no era la misma persona; había cambiado mucho y más, el tener esa idea de no involucrar a los dectectives espirituales en ello.

El chico la miraba atentamente... ninguno de los presentes hacía algo, hasta que, éste mismo decide tomar la palabra.

.-Ni modo Naomi, los detectives espirituales se acabaron... al menos ustedes, Hiei al parecer es el culpable de estas muertes humanas... si es así, el deber mío, del de Botán y otros detectives con muchas más experiencia... nos encargaremos de esto... asi que, mejor sigan con sus vidas de siempre y no se metan donde no les llama.

Las palabras de Koenma eran muy duras, Yusuke nunca se imaginó escucharlo en ese tono... eso le molesta mucho y sin importarle sus heridas se acerca a él.

.-Pero que estás diciendo!... AHORA ESTAMOS EN ESTO Y NO SALDREMOS!- toma a Koenma de sus ropas para mirarlo de manera fulminante.

.-Urameshi... sabes con quien estás tratando?- sus palabras eran muy frías, un tono nunca visto en Koenma.

.-..basta... no tiene caso esto!- interviene Kurama-... la verdad que no deberíamos estar en esto... Koenma tiene razón.

.-_Keh, eres un débil... como te atreves a decirlo..._

.-Chicos... tranquilos- la chica de peli azul hace un intento por detenerlos, hasta que Yusuke deja libre a Koenma.

De ese modo, Koenma se arregla un poco sus ropas... le ordena a Botán que se alejara de ellos para retirarse de ahí pero, mira a los presentes con un dejo de amenaza:

.-...si siguen interviniendo en esto... ustedes tendrán serios problemas, no les concierne esto... puedo mandar a que los maten... vámonos Botán- el chico se da la media vuelta y desaparece, la chica de kimono rosado los mira muy triste.

.-...lo... siento...- ella igual saca su remo y se va volando hacia el lugar donde se fue Koenma.

Todos ellos se quedaron sin palabras a ese suceso... Yusuke estaba muy molesto, y no duda en golpear una piedra que la hace polvo al instante.

.-_Ya decía yo que no había cambiado de opinión... _– comenta de pronto Youko.

.-Acaso... ya habías ido?- le pregunta Yusuke, aún con un gran coraje en su interior.

.-..._así es, no pude hacer nada..._- el kitsune mira a Kurama que miraba el lugar destruido.

.-Ku-chan... estás bien?- le preguna Naomi cuando se le acerca.

.-Eh... si... solo son algunos raspones...

.-Ah kami... Naomi,... esto.. es a lo que te referías?... esta destrucción?... y sobre Hiei?- preguntaba bastante confundido el hombre.

El kitsune de ojos dorados mira a la chica que bajaba su mirada, ella asiente mostrando que todo este tiempo en el que ella les decía que debían regresar... era por eso, aunque... de Hiei no sabía nada.

.-Si... y ésta, de seguro que es la tercera zona.. falta una...

.-... quien lo diría, que regresaría para ver esta destrucción... yo, mejor me voy...- comenta Kurama que estaba decidido a irse pero, Youko lo detiene.

.-_Eres un maldito cobarde! Afronta la realidad... además, no puedes estar así por siempre... _

.-... veo que Naomi no te ha tratado mal, por mi que hubieras desaparecido... PARA SIEMPRE!

.-Kurama! No digas esas cosas!- grita Yusuke- ... todos sabemos que la pasaste mal cuando... viste a Hiei caer de ese lugar pero, te necesitamos amigo!

.-...tú que sabes lo que sentí Urameshi?... cuando ocurrió eso... arg!- no lo soportaba, recuerda ese momento donde Hiei cayó del barranco... se le hacía tan extraño y sorprendente verlo de nuevo.

.-_Suichi Minamino, eres un humano que ni vale la pena... mejor será que me vaya yo... prefiero morir en paz lo que me queda a que,... regresar al alma de un cobarde..._

.-Youko... espera... Youko!- Naomi intenta detenerlo pero le fue imposible, Kurama miraba hacia el suelo... parecía que le dio en el blanco.

El ladrón del Makai había desaparecido, Naomi se sentía muy mal por ello... y no lo soporta más, del modo que le grita a Kurama.

.-YA NO ERES EL KURAMA QUE CONOCÍ EN EL PASADO! ESE KURAMA YA ESTÁ MUERTO! TÚ SÓLO ERES ALGUIEN QUE HA TOMADO SU APARIENCIA! DÓNDE QUEDÓ ESE CHICO QUE SONREÍA?... DÓNDE QUEDÓ EL CHICO QUE DARÍA LO QUE SEA POR SUS SERES QUERIDOS... POR HIEI!...Y SI, APOYO A YOUKO... ERES SOLO UN COBARDE QUE NO QUIERE DARSE CUENTA DE LA REALIDAD!- y rompe en llanto... Yusuke nunca la había visto en ese estado... estaba totalmente destrozada y más, porque Kurama no le decía palabra alguna.

.-Naomi...- y abraza a la niña, ella corresponde al abrazo mientras lloraba.

Kurama se va de ahí... no soportaba esa escena, deseaba estar a solas... su mente se encontraba muy aturdida. En el caso de Yusuke y Naomi se dirgieron al hospital, pues las heridas de Urameshi eran un poco profundas y necesitaban atención.

Ya en el hospital, las chicas se quedan heladas al estado de Yusuke; Keiko corre hacía él llorando y preguntándole que pasó, Naomi sólo decía que fue víctima de un ataque. Yukina la escuchaba en silencio... por su mente divagaban algunas palabras que en unos momentos atrás, escuchó... en su interior.

_.-La tercerca zona será destruida,... y con ello soy capaz de matar a quien se interponga.. hermana, viejos conocidos morirán a mi causa... estate atenta, se testiga de mi destrucción_... _observa el carmín que haré fluir... _

Deseaba gritar en ese instante, estaba muy nerviosa... pues, se dio cuenta que fue cierto... las noticias decían que una zona fue devastada por completo, así como la muerte de muchos inocentes, ... la vida de Yusuke estuvo en peligro por un momento.

.-...Yusuke... me alegra mucho que estés bien...- musita la chica de cabellos verdosos, Naomi nota como sus palabras denotaban un aire de tranquilidad.

.-Gracias Yukina, aunque... me salvó mi Reigun... loco no?- Urameshi con eso sonríe.

Keiko se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras... desde esa última mision, su esposo no volvió a usar ese extraño poder.

.-Lo.. usaste... dijiste que no lo harías- comenta ella y Yusuke sonríe.

.-Pues creo que lo usaré...

.-Yusuke, tu fuiste el primero en rechazar mis palabras... has cambiado ya de opinión?- pregunta la pequeña de ojos violetas.

Con eso, Urameshi se queda callado unos segundos: ella tenía razón pero... por un lado, deseaba saber la razón de cómo fue que Hiei sigue vivo y... ese extraño comportamiento, esa idea con desear matarlo, aparte de las palabras de Koenma.

.-... si, ya cambié de opinión, está decidido... el Reikai Tantei debe regresar- responde muy serio Yusuke, eso alegra mucho a Naomi del modo que lo abraza.

.-Si! que bien!

Pero, el chico se queda paralizado porque la chica lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y sus heridas le dolían bastante.

.-Ya decía yo que regresarían... lo presentía- dice de pronto Yukina con una sonrisa... en su interior solo deseaba que ellos y Kuwabara sigueran vivo como hasta ahora.

.-Je, nunca cambiarás Yusuke- Keiko sonríe ante ello,... no le gustaba mucho la idea pero ya se acostumbró a eso... desde su mente pedía a kami por su bienestar a lo que se avecina- será mejor que lo vayas a comentar con Kuwabara, no lo crees?

.-Si!.. Naomi.. vayamos... quieres?

La niña asiente y dejan a las dos chicas solas... Keiko mira fijamente a Yukina que mostraba unos ojos llenos de preocupación.

.-No te agradó la idea?

.-... ya sabía que ocurriría esto, lo he estado soñando desde hace un tiempo.

.-Nani?... y por qué no lo comentas?- le dice la chica a la mujer de las nieves pero niega con su cabeza.

.-No,... no por ahora... hay demasiada tensión... no quiero aturdirlos más...

La mujer de Yusuke no estaba muy convencida a esa respuesta pero da por la paz ese asunto, irían con los demás para saber un poco más del asunto.

Hiei por su lado, estaba furioso... nunca se imaginó que se toparía con todos ellos, hasta con Koenma y Botán; no sólo estaba molesto porque no terminó con su trabajo sino, que igual consigo mismo... por alguna extraña razón, no pudo moverse en ese momento que Kurama corre para proteger el cuerpo herido de Yusuke.

.-_Maldición... como pude dejarme llevar...?_- pensaba las cosas, se encontraba ya en ese lugar repleto de aparatos extraños y pantallas gigantes.

.-Veo que has regresado Hiei...y no te fue bien del todo, ne?- una voz se escucha por el lugar, el koorime observa que estaba detrás suyo.

.-...así es, se han complicado las cosas... el Reikai ya se dio cuenta, Yukio.

Un hermoso hombre de gran estatura y cabellos azules con mechones violeta, con ojos violetas y orejas puntiagudas sonríe al escuchar su nombre; Hiei voltea a verlo.

.-Ya me di cuenta,... lo vi, fue bueno que te retiraras- comenta el demonio, pero el de ojos de fuego se molesta a ello.

.-No acabé con ellos, pude hacerlo...- responde molesto.

.-..ya habrá momento,... con la aparición de Koenma, las cosas han cambiado un poco- y abraza al pequeño demonio, éste no hacía movimiento alguno.

.-Si?... y sólo falta un zona más...- con una ligera brusquedad de su parte, se aleja de Yukio.. sus labios mostraban una extraña sonrisa.

.-Jejeje si, en ese caso... tu y yo acabaremos con esa zona... creo que ya estoy listo para acompañarte, y más...- y camina lentamente para atrapar a Hiei en una pared- porque cierto pelirrojo de esmeraldas sus ojos, te distrae un poco...

No puede escapar de eso, siente el cuerpo de Yukio presionar al suyo, así como los labios de él muy cerca de los suyos; sus respiraciones estaban muy cerca...

.-...mentira...- musita levemente, las manos de Yukio toman la barbilla del chico, amaba adentrarse en esos ojos que mostraban casi el propio fuego del infierno, mientras que Hiei se sentía paralizado al verse reflejado en esos ojos violetas de la propia noche.

.-Sabes algo?... debo recordarte algo muy importante...- el demonio enreda sus dedos en los azabaches de Hiei-... que deberías tener siempre en mente...- su voz era más que sensual, un aire de lujuria se le mostraba, besa una de sus orejas y le dice en su oído- ...tu vida me pertenece, así como tu cuerpo... tú así lo decidiste,... antes de morir lo hiciste... dejarías hasta lo más importante para seguir viviendo...

Con eso, Hiei estaba más que aturdido... por un leve instante aparece la imagen de Kurama, de ese hermoso chico con cabellos de fuego y cuyos ojos de esmeralda llenos de vida, sentimiento...hasta que se disipa esa imagen, ese viejo recuerdo.

.-_Kurama..._- menciona ese nombre en su mente, deja como Yukio besaba su cuello.. de cómo lo humedecía con su lengua, así como sentía que sus ropas eran despojadas de su cuerpo.

Yukio sonríe ante la mirada de Hiei, sus ojos de fuego miraban fijamente a esos violetas antes de besarlo... sabía que en ese momento era de ese ser, no de nadie más... algo en su interior le torcía su corazón, no podía pensar en como fue que no pudo matar a Kurama en ese momento, hubieran sido dos pájaros de un solo tiro pero no... ni siquiera dio un paso más para hacerlo.

.-..basta...basta...- decía Hiei, al sentir los labios de ese demonio mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no se detenía.

No puede más y termina golpeando al demonio, éste se muestra demasiado molesto del modo que mira con enojo.

.-Ya veo que tus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, te siguen aturdiendo... ah Hiei, te has puesto sentimental...je- eran las palabras de ese Yukio, Hiei no decía nada- yo solo te recuerdo que... de mi, te será imposible realizar algún acto fuera de mis planes...no, no...

Con eso, Yukio deja solo al chico...éste se toca su cabeza, detestaba escuchar que gracias a ese demonio, él seguía con vida...pero por ese 'favor', su todo le pertenecía a él... su vida, su cuerpo,... todo.

Hiei entonces golpea el suelo con su puño, se dio cuenta que no pudo matar a Kurama porque hubiera sido lo peor... no lo hizo por el simple hecho de saber que,... seguía presente en su mente, en sus sentimientos.

.-...Kurama... sin importar lo que pase... regresarás,... no quiero terminar... acabando con tu vida...

Termina de vestirse y se queda solo, sentado en un rincón mientras trata de olvidar a esa persona aún especial para él...

En el Ningenkai, la lluvia dio inicio... gracias a ella, limpiaba un poco todo ese polvo producido por las explosiones; Kuwabara estaba siendo enterado de todo lo ocurrido... mientras que Naomi miraba hacia la ventana, estaba muy preocupada por Youko... no quería perderlo, no deseaba su desaparición...

.-_Youko... dónde estarás... dónde?...Ku-chan, tú y él.. deben regresar a ser uno..._- piensa y una pequeña lágrima sale de sus ojos.

Kurama por su lado caminaba y se mojaba, no le importaba en absoluto esa lluvia; pensaba en cada momento ocurrido en ese ataque, el sentir las presencias... en salvar a Yusuke, la incapacidad de hablar enfrente de Hiei... todo eso.

No se imaginó que se encontraría con Janet, ella salió a buscarlo y llevaba consigo una sombrilla de color rosado.. cuando lo ve, se sorprende de su estado y se acerca para verlo.

.-Suichi!..Suichi! dónde estuviste?- pregunta ella.

.-... estoy bien... descuida- sus palabras eran muy frías y ella lo abraza, dejando caer la sombrilla.

.-Pero qué dices? Estás mojado, herido... qué te pasó?

La mujer siente con claridad como ese hombre, no correspondía al gesto de ella... le recuerda la primera vez que lo conoció, serio... frío, sus ojos mostrando poco brillo, poca vitalidad... como si hubieran muerto.

.-Suichi... dime, dime qué te pasa?... por qué estás así?...

.-..Janet... vayamos a casa, debo hablar contigo.

Su tono era frío, la mujer estaba helada a ese comportamiento... algo le decía que lo que estaba por escuchar, sería muy importante; posiblemente se trataba de la razón a su comportamiento de ese momento.

Kurama hace a un lado a la chica y camina en rumbo a su casa... Janet coloca su mano en su boca, por un instante sintió hasta miedo de él; le fue totalmente irreconocible, toma la sombrilla que estaba en el suelo y lo sigue...

.-_Mi pasado se hace presente,... no puedo vivir con la culpa en mi alma,... debo terminar con todo esto,... creo que mi destino de volver a Japón era para verlo una vez más, de sentir la fuerza que me envuelve de mi otro yo.. de regresar a ser uno..._

**Fin del capítulo XI**

T.T ah kami... de regreso estoy! gomen por tardar tanto pero... muchas cosas me impidieron seguir con el fic, como estoy por salir de vacaciones, ya tendré tiempo de seguir escribiéndolo!

Bueno, a todos les agradezco la espera y ojalá les guste...como ven, Hiei ya se ha presentado ante todos y, vemos que no tiene muy buienas intenciones aunque..., parece que todavía siente algo por Kurama y éste, también pero no lo reconoce,.. hasta cuando Kurama estará con esa patética actitud? eso será hasta que lo reconozca y, ya falta poco para que eso suceda; ahora bien, Koenma está con otra actitud bastante mala... Yusuke y los demás podrán resolver este enigma? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Sayonara wa mirai no hajimari!

A todos.. gracias por sus reviews! y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	13. Pasado y presente, Youko y Kurama

**Capítulo 12: pasado y presente, Youko y Kurama **

El silencio en el parque era bastante tenso, Janet miraba a un Kurama totalmente desconocido para ella, pues su mirada solo mostraba frialdad, era como si el kitsune del Makai se apoderara de su cuerpo, pero... no era así, Youko se encontraba en otro sitio...

.-Suichi,... ya dime por favor, realmente me estás dando miedo...

.-No imaginé que este momento llegaría, el estar en Japón me incitó a estarlo- eran sus palabras llenas de frialdad.

Cuando dice eso, se acerca un poco a la mujer, solo queda separada de ella unos cuantos centímetros y la mira fijamente; sus labios se preparan para decirle unas cosas que nunca en su vida se imaginó Janet escuchar.

.-... en este preciso momento, puedo oler la muerte cerca,... hay energías negativas por el lugar,... ya no estoy aquí por el simple hecho de estaro, he regresado al lugar, donde han quedado en el olvido una vieja vida que llevé...

.-Nani?.. qué dices?... muerte?... Suichi! Dime que está pasando?

.-Tal parece que el mal desea acabar con el Ningenkai... Janet, ya no me llames Suichi, ese es mi nombre humano,... todos me conocen como Kurama.

Janet se queda helada ante eso,... ahora entendía por qué la chiquilla solía nombrarlo así, pero... tenía muchas dudas; ahora recuerda ese extraño momento en el que estaba Kurama con el kitsune plateado, ella lo toma de sus ropas y lo mira fijamente.

.-Pero... qué haces?... y quién era ese tipo que apareció en el departamento?

.-...ese, era mi otro yo, mi forma verdadera... yo, en cierto sentido no soy un humano,... soy un youkai del mundo de los demonios.

No lo podía creer, la mujer no creía todo lo que estaba escuchando... se estaba haciendo una locura todo eso, ahora su esposo le decía que no era un humano, sino un demonio; ella lo observa con burla y enojo.

.-Ahora si digo que estás loco! Como que no eres un humano? Y qué es eso del mundo de los demonios?

.-...alguien tan incrédula como tú, nunca lo entenderás... yo en el pasado era un ladrón, me uní con los seres que ahora son mis amigos.

.-Pero.. NO! eso no es creíble! Debemos irnos, no puedes acutar así! No no Suichi,... me estás poniendo nerviosa!...

.-Deja de decir tales cosas... todo esto que ha ocurrido es verdadero, es más... no tengo pensado regresar a Estados Unidos, no...- mira hacia el cielo nublado- me he dado cuenta que no puedo desatarme del destino como quiera... no, he entendido que aquí tengo que cumplir con algo que dejé pendiente hace tiempo.

Cuando dice eso, Janet siente como Kurama se separa más de ella... toma un poco de aire y la mira con una mirada menos seria.

.-El regresar al lugar de donde provengo, me ha hecho tomar esa decisión,... si te quieres ir tu, puedes hacerlo... además, no me iré hasta encontrar a una persona especial.

.-Aún así!... encontrar a alguien? Como es eso? DIME!

.-Una persona que pensé que perdí hace mucho,... quiero buscarla y verla una vez más.

Era lo que no se esperaba la mujer, su esposo le salió con que había alguien que deseba buscar,... ahora si sentía que Kurama, era un completo desconocido para ella, así que, toma un poco de aire y la mujer le habla:

.-Ya veo... si es así, si ese es tu deseo... quédate aquí, pero yo... me voy, no quiero estar aquí...

.-Desaba que dijeras eso,...- comenta Kurama mientras cierra sus ojos por unos momentos.

.-En ese caso,... debo irme, pediré el vuelo más inmediato,... pero, sólo dime una cosa Suichi, regresarás a Estados Unidos, te quedarás de nuevo conmigo?

Al escuchar esas preguntas, Kurama se queda en silencio por unos segundos; era una decisión difícil porque deseaba buscar a Hiei, las cosas no están bien del todo y a lo mejor no sale vivo, pero... si todo regresa a la normalidad y Hiei, de nuevo está cerca de él... no lo haría, puesto que su vida pertenecía realmente a ese lugar, no al que Janet le ha impuesto desde el momento que llegó a ese lugar extranjero.

.-... no lo sé,... y si sigo percibiendo este olor,... a lo mejor ni salgo vivo... solo te diré que, no me esperes...

Janet se queda paralizada y mira como Kurama se daba la media vuelta y se va de ese lugar; la mujer no hace más ponerse a llorar, nunca imaginó que todo eso llegara a ocurrir... aun así, se sentía mal al no saber bien del pasado de ese hombre de cabellos de fuego, para ella era la peor locura que pudo escuchar pero... del modo en que lo comentó Suichi, le daba a entender que era verdad.

Kurama por su lado, estaba corriendo hasta perderse en una zona casi vacía,... parecía una zona de construcción; estaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia que de nuevo se generó, su mente se encontraba atestada de esas palabras, de lo que decidió en ese momento.

.-_Lo siento tanto... demo, ya encontré la razón de mi regreso... Janet..._- piensa el de ojos emseraldas cuando.

.-_Mira a quien tenemos aquí... al cobarde de mi forma humana... a Suichi Minamino, je_.

Kurama fija su vista y mira que se trataba de Youko, de ese kitsune plateado pero... nota que estaba un poco más transparente que la vez que lo vio en su departamento.

.-Tú...

.-_Ahora no me vayas a salir con que te vas... _

.-Ieee! Es más, acabo de encontrar la razón por la que estoy aquí,... no pienso irme más!- eran las palabras de Kurama que Youko miraba con repugnancia.

.-_Y... qué te hizo cambiar, no me digas que fue por la aparición de Hiei?... yo ya sospechaba que estaba vivo..._- comenta el youkai con una sonrisa divertida.

.-Eso lo sé! Pero... no sabía que llegara a ser tan, tan... real...!- el hombre se acerca a Youko pero nota que estaba mucho peor, se estaba debilitando.

.-_Qué harás?... regresarás con los Tantei?..._- pregunta sin inmutarse en ningún momento.

.-...pues,..SI! REGRESARÉ A LOS TANTEI

.-_Ahhh y como le harás, recuerda que no puedes ya controlar las plantas,... no si yo no estoy. _

Cuando dice eso, Kurama se queda callado puesto que tenía toda la razón... era lo único que faltaba, debía regresar cuanto antes con Youko.

.-Ah maldito,... tendré que hacerlo,... si, si quiero regresar a ser el de antes!

.-_Eso, me agrada..._- de pronto, el kitsune cierra sus ojos, Kurama se acerca a él y mira que estaba más y más débil.

De ese modo, Kurama no hace más que abrazar al youkai... sabía bien que el podía sufrir las consecuencias si desaparece, Naomi se sentiría destrozada si el kitsune que estuvo cuidiando tiempo atrás, haya desaparecido de la tierra.

.-De acuerdo, no puedo dejar mi pasado... puesto que eres mi presente y mi futuro,... tu y yo, Youko y Shuichi,... estamos unidos,...pues yo necesito de ti como tu necesitas de mi; volveremos a ser uno solo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, besa al kitsune... se sentía un poco extraño ante esa reacción pero, sólo siente como Youko despertaba y mira fríamente a su parte humana.

.-_Has regresado... Suichi Minamino... _

.-Si,...así es...- y después de mucho tiempo, Kurama estaba sonriendo... como solia hacerlo cuando era un adolescente.

En ese instante, el kitsune sonríe de manera burlona... después de todo, esa sonrisa en muchas ocasiones lo enfermaba.

.-_Realmente estás seguro?... mira como está cielo, lo percibes... huele por todos lados a muerte-_esplica el kitsune.

.-Lo sé,... he comenzado a sentirlo... lo decidí, al grado de dejar todo para quedarme aquí, y ya lo hice.

.-_Entiendo,...porque no sabes... como añoro tu cuerpo,... y sé que tú igual me deseas,... ambos somos uno.._- dice Youko mientras delinea el pecho de Kurama con uno de sus dedos.

.-Basta! Si he podido sobrevivir todos estos años sin tu presencia, puedo hacerlo aún!

.-_Error_- lo silencia el kitsune de ojos dorados- _se te ha amargado el carácter,...así como tu presencia se hace más pobre,... es más, yo puedo desaparecer y si eso pasa, tú morirás lentamente_- entonces Youko se abraza a él y en su oído le susurra- _yo soy tú y, tú eres yo... _

No le queda de otra que reconocer eso,... durante el tiempo que no estaba con Youko, no se sentía igual que antes, era alguien completamente diferente, lo más extraño de ello era que, no vivía como un ser humano normal... parecía más un ser sin alma que solo vagaba por el mundo tratando de apagar su pena.

Mientras eso ocurría, Naomi miraba con tristeza la ventana... Yukina lo había notado y se acerca a ella lentamente hasta colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica.

.-Todo estará bien...- musita con una sonrisa, la cual Naomi se sorprende un poco.

.-..Yukina-san,... no quiero que Youko desaparezca, no podría soportarlo, lo quiero mucho y no quiero perderlo así.

.-Ya veo... pero, debes estar tranquila... no creo que él se vaya de esa forma- eran sus palabras,... tranquilas pero, por un instante su mirada cambia a una preocupante, la cual nota Naomi.

.-Qué pasa?- pregunta ella.

.-Nada,... solo que recordé algo... descuida, vayamos a ver a los demás!

Y termina la discusión con una sonrisa, Naomi se extraña pero no le queda de otra que seguirla; ambas llegan a la habitación y escuchan a...

.-ASÍ QUE HIEI INTENTÓ MATARTE YUSUKE? Y POR QUÉ NO LO DETUVISTE CON TU FAMOSO REIGUN!

.-Kuwabara, entiende... que,... mis poderes disminuyeron...- responde Urameshi.

.-De todas maneras! Y ahora qué haremos? Igual me dices que Koenma anda por aquí y quiere aniquilarte si te inteprones!

.-Koenma?- Keiko pregunta extrañada.

.-...si, hasya a Youko evitó su presencia- comenta Naomi atrayendo la atención de todos.

.-De todas formas, debemos de actuar lo más pronto posible! ya sea con Kurama o no!- Yusuke golpea sus manos pero, mira que al fondo había alguien...

Los presentes se sorprenden de ver a Kurama, lo mejor de todo era que estaba sonriendo y a su lado... estaba Youko.

.-Ku-chan! HAS VUELTO!- Naomi corre hacia él y lo abraza, pero... cuando mira a Youko, no duda el instante en abrazarlo.

.-Youko! Que bueno que has regresado!

.-_Después de mucho, Suichi abrió los ojos..._

.-Kurama, estás aquí! Me da mucho gusto!- Kazuma por su lado también se alegra, el chico de ojos esmeraldas asiente.

.-Si,... y estoy decidido a unirme a esto,...

Yukina y Keiko también se alegran y lo abrazan, era bueno que Kurama regresara... pues era un miembro importante del nuevo Reikai Tantei; Yusuke se acerca a él y lo mira con una sonrisa.

.-...es bueno tenerte de regreso amigo.

.-Lo sé Yusuke,... no sólo quiero que esto se acabe,... quiero ver a Hiei una vez más...

Y de pronto, la alegría se silencia por unos momentos, casi todos estaban enterados de que Hiei estuvo a punto de matarlos; la chica de ojos violetas lo mira y toma sus manos.

.-No importa si... desea atacarnos..?

.-No importa Naomi,... lo que más gusto me da es saber que sigue vivo...

.-_Eso si, pero... de seguro que está del lado enemigo, debemos ver eso... hay que estar alertas. _

Los presentes asienten, era lo mejor que podían hacer pero... no pasó mucho que deciden festejar un poco, pues era una fabulosa noticia que el Reikai Tantei de nuevo esté formado.

No le simportó si las enfermeras llegaran a llamarles la atención pero era cuestión de celebrarlo, sonrisas y alegría al por mayor se formaba en esa habitación; hasta viejos recuerdos comenzaron a mencionarse...

Kurama por su lado se sentía mucho mejor, era como si respirara de nuevo; por su mente se decía que fue un estúpido tratar de abandonar todo... sus amigos, Naomi,... hasta la vieja esperanza de ver a Hiei una vez más.

Todos estaban muy felices... aunque, Youko se sentía muy débil, con algo de trabajo se levanta y mira a Naomi, ella nota que deseaba hablar con ella y salen de la habitación; en donde ninguno notó su ausencia.

La chica observa que el youkai la lleva hasta la parte más alta del hospital... a pesar del poder negativo que se estaba formando, era ya una noche clara y con bellas estrellas.

.-Youko... no te veo bien...- eran sus palabras.

.-_Mi poder disminuyó más... ahora ya es necesario que Suichi y yo regresemos a ser uno_- eran sus palabras, el ktisune la mira fijamente y la invita a que se quede a su lado.

.-...lo sé, y lo haré con gusto aunque, eso implique no verte más- Naomi baja la mirada ante eso último.

.-_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Naomi,...aunque esté con Suichi,... siempre me tendrás presente..._

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de la chica que siente como ese kitsune de fría mirada la acerca más a él y la abraza suavemente, sus mejillas se tornan sonrojadas mientras ve como el kitsune sonreía solo para ella.

.-_No sabes como te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi,... no lo merezco porque soy un ser que juega con todos, pero contigo... es diferente, tu me salvaste la vida_- eran las palabras de Youko, para Naomi eran muy extrañas, pues nunca escuchó hablar así a ese ser.

.-Lo hice porque... yo... yo...- y se queda en silencio unos segundos, los cuales Youko aprovecha para tomar el mentón de ella ocn suavidad y mirarla fijamente, para deleitarse de esos ojos violetas tan puros que lo hacen sentir aliviado.

.-..._dime..._

.-Te quiero mucho Youko,... si llegaras a desaparecer yo... no sé que haría,... todo este tiempo que pasó...me hizo sentir esto, pero sé... que no es posible, porque... tú, como Ku-chan, aman a otra persona.

Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, acerca su mano al rostro del kitsune que no dejaba de mirarla con cariño,... y ternura; algo muy poco común en él. Naomi ya no sentía casi al zorro.. su cuerpo era frío y no mostraba calidez alguna pero,... nota como ese ser de ojos dorados tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente.

.-_Aún así,... nunca te olvidaré Naomi... tus cuidados, tus sonrisas...todo..._

Entonces,... Naomi siente como el kitsune se acercaba a ella y unía sus labios con los de ella, sus manos rodeaban su cintura; como si la aprisionara...al inicio no sabía si corresponderle pero, no tardó mucho en hacerlo, en aceptar que él se adentrara a ella para deleitarse con ese beso...Youko nota que un pequeño beso torpe por su lado pero no le importó,..y más, cuando siente esas manos tan cálidas de ella sobre su rostro.

Luego de unos minutos, Youko se separa de ella mientras acomoda algunos de sus cabellos para después cargarla... ella se sorprende ante eso y mira nerviosa al kitsune.

.-_Vayamos a otro lugar,..._

.-Ah,...bueno...

Y el kitsune junto con ella se retiran del hospital... en ese mismo instante Yusuke llegaba a ese mismo lugar pero, solo observa cuando abmos seres dejan el lugar.

.-Ah Kami,... a dónde habrán ido?...- y se queda pensando un poco hasta que-... pero, pero... O.OU si NAOMI SOLO TIENE QUINCE AÑOS!

Yusuke se queda helado, nunca se imagino que ese kitsune fuese todo un atrevido aunque... no hace más que regresar con los demás; Kurama le pidió de favor que la buscara pero... ahora no sabría que le iba a decir, pues sería algo incongruente que:

.-...ni modo que le diga... _Youko y Naomi se acaban de ir, aparte me dio a ver que él la estaba besando, _osea, su otro yo la ESTABA BESANDO!

Después de unos minutos, Urameshi regresa con ellos y todos se preguntan donde estaban esos dos... hasta que Yusuke:

.-Pues los vi irse... a dónde?... ni idea.

.-Ah kami,...u.u- Kurama se maldice así mismo, conocía muy bien a ese kitsune y las chicas por su lado sonríen, pues se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de esa chica hacia Youko.

.-...si que será un hentai!- responde Kuwabara cruzando sus brazos.

.-Jajajaja, lo que sea... regresarán- responde Yusuke mientras sonríe-... sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta!

Todos asienten y así lo hacen... Kurama se piensa que Naomi estará bien aunque,... un ligero mal presentimiento lo hace mirar que en una silla, estaba el rosario de la chica; se acerca a él y mira que ya no tenía casi cuentas...

.-_Sabe bien lo que está ocurriendo demo..._- pero observa que una de las cuentas era de diferente color que las demás; todas eran de color café claro pero esa,.. su color era negro en su totalidad.

Kurama se queda muy pensativo a eso, alguna vez se enteró que si una cuenta de un rosario se coloreaba de negro, significaba que el dueño de dicho elemento... podría perder la vida.

.-Ocurre algo Kurama?- pregunta Keiko dándole un vaso con refresco.

.-...ah,... no, nada... n.n sigamos disfrutando!

Mientras eso ocurría... en una zona un poco más alejada, Koenma y Botán estaban revisando los daños ocurridos con aterioridad.

.-Realmente que es una destrucción masiva,... no puedo creer que ya hay una gran cantidad de muertes Koenma-sama- comenta Botán mientras ve que todo estaba en ruinas.

.-Así es,... tal parece que Hiei fue el causante de todo, estas marcas... el aire que se respira, nos dice que fue él- explica Koenma mientras deja en el suelo un poco de tierra que tenía en sus manos.

.-Aun así no puedo creer que Hiei se atreva a esto...

.-Pués así es Botán,... debemos de arrestar a Hiei cuanto antes, el homicidio de seres humanos es una falta muy grave.

Las palabras del hijo del Rey Enma eran mur serias... Botán no estaba de acuerdo con él y se acerca para responderle.

.-No lo creo necesario! Sabe bien que Hiei es muy fuerte! ... me sorprende que siga vivo pero,... necesitamos la ayuda de Yusuke y los demás...

.-Ya te dije que no! por mi falta, Hiei prácticamente perdió la vida!... puesto que el Hiei que hemos visto, no es el mismo!

.-Koenma-sama,...- y alza su vista viendo que en el cielo estaban Youko y Naomi, la shinigami toca el hombro de Koenma para avisarle- miré, allá van Youko y Naomi!

.-Mmm?... pues... si,... pero sigamos, debemoms encontrar pista alguna de todo!

Botán termina obedeciendo al chico pero, se queda un poco pensativa a todo... ella deseaba que el Reikai Tantei regresara y así, cumplir con esa misión que se tiene pendiente.

La noche siguió su curso... así como se veía en un lugar poco lejano a dos seres que se consumían en la pasión...Youko despojaba lentamente de cada prenda que poseía esa joven sacerdotisa, mientras que ella, besaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Youko la tapiza de besos su fino cuerpo, hasta llegar a ese punto donde ella, con una hermosa sonrisa le dice que podía hacerlo... un pequeño grito se apaga con un beso, en el momento que entra en ella, consumiéndose más... esa llama que los había unido en ese momento...

Al llegar el nuevo día, el kitsune abrazaba con mucha suavidad a esa sacerdotisa, Naomi despierta en el momento que él la besa en su frente y la saluda con una sonrisa.

.-Youko,...

.-_Shh,... sigue durmiendo un poco, no te preocupes de nada_- menciona el kitsune mientras acaricia su cabello.

.-...yo,.. te quiero decir algo...- comenta Naomi ligeramente nerviosa, lo que deja extrañado a Youko.

.-_Dime_

.-...rezarás por mi cuando,.. deje este mundo?

Con esa pregunta, Youko se extraña a ello... no entendía por que se lo dijo, y más, cuando vio que en sus ojos motraban un poco de miedo.

.-_Pero, qué cosas dices!_

.-Youko basta,... es en serio... tengo un mal presentimiento a todo esto,...puesto que... en mi rosario, una de las cuentas se puso toda negra...

.-_En..tiendo... pero, no pienses en eso,... pues,... si llegara a pasar, rezaré por ti para que descanses en paz.. así como te llevaré las flores que te gustan_

.-Gracias,...Youko,... no olvidaré tus palabras, tengo.. miedo, miedo a lo que está por ocurrir a partir de ahora.

Comienza a llorar, Youko no hace más que consolarla y abrazarla pero... en su cabeza le resonaba una y otra vez: _rezarás por mi cuando... deje este mundo?_, pues sabe que si eso llegara a ocurrir, nno solo el no lo soportaría sino que,... ese Kurama, solo deseaba que esas palabras... no se vuelvan realidad.

**Fin del capítulo XII**

Y después de mucho... Kurama ha decidido ser quien era antes,... creo que a muchos ya les hartaba su actitud, ne?... pero bueno, hoy Hiei en este capítulo no fue muy importante porque quise enforcarme en la decisión final de Kurama, así como una muestra más clara de lo que era la relación entre Youko y Naomi, pero... que querrá decir la chica sobre su muerte?... será cierto?... y ahora, Kurama y Youko deben unirse de nuevo y así buscar a Hiei, pues ya está más que comprobado que sigue vivo pero,... está del lado opuesto, qué pasará? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Y bueno,... antes de dejarlos... quiero agradecer a todos por seguir mi fic,... aunque no dejen reviews se les agradece n.n y les deseo a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n

**Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 2006!**


End file.
